Fall
by bamma
Summary: AU! Harry is kidnapped during the last Hogsmeade weekend. Rescued by Draco and Severus, can Harry learn to live again? Warnings: Rape/Torture mostly implied- OOC!Snape Nice,protective,brotherly!Draco Adopted!Harry!Draco Abused,Scared,slightly deaged!Harry
1. To Rescue

Hello there! So this is the beginning of my second story on fanfic. If you have read my first story...just a little word to the wise...this is completely different. Also...I know I was insane with fast updates on the last story. This story will actually be a little more slower update wise. Anyways... this story's title is based on the song Fall by Clay Walker. I hope you enjoy it!

--

Soft, determined footsteps echoed off the cold stonewall of a dark hall deep underground. At the end of the hall was a solid wood door with an iron lock. The shadowed figure took a deep breath and slipped out the metal key that he had taken from its owner. The lock clicked open and Draco Malfoy slipped into the room. On the floor, shivering and naked, was the prone body of Harry Potter.

"Oh my God Potter, what did he do to you?" Draco whispered to the unconscious boy.

The boy had been held captive for two weeks. His body was littered with cuts, burns, and bruises. Malfoy had heard from easedropping on his father that Harry had been raped multiple times by the death eaters. Harry was curled up in the farthest corner from the door. Draco kneeled down by the boy and tried to wake him.

"Potter, you need to get up. We don't have much time," Malfoy hissed.

Harry did not stir and Draco was getting worried. The blonde rose and checked to hallway once more before returning to Harry's side. Quickly taking off his cloak, Draco wrapped it around Harry's unconscious form and lifted him into his arms. Although the two boys were the same age, Harry would considerably lighter and smaller than the blonde. Silently, Draco closed the door to Harry's prison and headed back down the hall.

When Draco reached the entrance to the dungeons he paused and checked for his father. Draco knew that he was probably still at the ministry, but he didn't want to take any chances. When Draco had returned home from Hogwarts last week, his father reminded him of his position. He was the son of a loyal death eater and he was expected to take that role in a year. Privately, Draco did not want anything to do with Voldemort. He had gone to the headmaster with a plea for protection. When Harry was kidnapped on the last Hogsmeade weekend of the term, Draco was eager to help find him. The next day, the blonde had received a letter from his father boasting about the capture and torture of their enemy. It had taken two weeks to work out the rescue plans. Draco had quickly offered his services to retrieve his classmate since Harry was being held in his home.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Draco hurried to the front door. Draco saw Severus waiting for him on the other side of the wards. He knew that as soon as he crossed them with Harry, he could never return home. The wards kept a running record of all who crossed through them and would show his betrayal to his father.

As the boys crossed the wards of Malfoy Manor, Severus rushed to their sides and silently took Harry from Draco. Draco turned to take one last look at his home for the last fourteen years. Severus understood the sacrafice that the boy had just made and promised to himself that he would never abandon his godson.

Placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, he whispered "Come, we must go lest we be caught."

The teen nodded and grabbed onto his godfather's arm. Without a word, the trio apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.

Once the three made it into the castle, Severus guided their way to his quarters. It was decided beforehand that Harry and Draco would stay with the potions master for their protection. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were already waiting in his living room when they entered.

"Sir, Poppy" Severus greeted while walking into the room designated for Harry.

The other three people followed the man into the room. As soon as the boy was laid down on the bed, the nurse went into action. "Severus, grab some warm water and a cloth. I need you to clean him up after I am done healing him."

The potions master exited the room only to return a few moments later with the requested items. Poppy was busy casting diagnostic scans and healing spells on the boy to notice his reappearance. Ten minutes later, the nurse stepped back and addressed the group. "He will be okay. The scan I ran showed that he had three broken ribs, a broken ankle, multiple cuts and bruise, and he has been rape multiple times. He has also been starved and kept in near darkness for most of his time there. I'm not sure how he will be mentally and emotionally, we will have to wait until he awakes. Severus, he will need many potions when he wakes including pain relievers, strengthening potions, nourishment elixers, bruise creams, and dreamless sleeps. I will leave a list of food he can eat for the first couple of weeks. I would rather have him on a liquid diet for the first couple of days though."

The three men looked at the nurse during her announcement. Dumbledore was looking at the boy with a sorrow filled look, Severus had his emotions masked, and Draco looked like he was trying to hold his tears in. Seeing the blonde's face, the nurse turned to the two men. "I think it is time that we left, and young Mr. Malfoy should be given a dreamless sleep and sent to bed."

This statement snapped Severus out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his godson. Draco had not taken his eyes off of Harry and was startled when his godfather wrapped him in a hug.

"Draco, are you alright?" the potions master asked gently.

Draco looked at the man with tear-filled eyes and shook his head in the negative. He then threw his arms around his godfather's waist and began crying.

"Shhh….I got you. Nothing is going to hurt you or Harry again. I won't let it happen," Severus murmmered into his godson's hair. "Lets' get you to bed. Everything will look better in the morning."

The two exited the room after Severus excused themselves. Fifteen minutes later, Severus returned without Draco.

"I gave him a dreamless sleep. He should wake in the morning."

The headmaster nodded at the comment and then excused himself to his quarters. The nurse moved to follow after giving Severus some last minute instructions. "When he first wakes, give him something to eat and then give him the potions I mentioned before. He will probably be a little disoriented and frightened at first, so make sure to speak to him softly. I will be back in the morning to check on both the boys."

"Thank you Poppy for everything," Severus whispered.

"No problem"

After the nurse left, Severus began the task of cleaning the boy up. His body was covered in dried blood and grime from his two-week imprisonment. It took the man about half an hour to clean him and finally dress him in the pajamas he found in Harry's trunk. When Severus had agreed to keep Harry, his trunk was sent down from Gryffindor. The potions master was surprised at the state of Harry's clothing. They were nothing but huge rags and the potions master was determined to change that as soon as possible. Once his task was finished, Severus tucked the child into bed and placed a charm that would alert him if Harry needed him. The potions master then headed to bed.

About four hours later, the charm that Severus casted on Harry went off. Slipping on his sleeping robe, Severus hurried into Harry's room. The sight that met his eyes was horrifying. Harry was tangled in his bedding and looked like he was trying to get away from an invisible captor. He had tears pouring from his eyes and was begging the person in his nightmare to stop.

Severus rushed to Harry's bed and tried to wake the boy. He was unsure whether he should touch the boy, but when Harry would not wake to his calling, he was left with no other choice. The potions master climbed onto the bed and scooped Harry into his arms.

"On come child, wake up. You are safe here. No one is going to hurt you. You're at Hogwarts with Professor Snape. It's just a nightmare. I've got you now," Severus kept a steady flow of reassurance as he tried to wake the boy. Eventually, Harry did wake and was startled to find himself being held. Not yet comprehending where he was or who was holding him, Harry started to fight against the arms holding him.

"Shhh, Harry….you are okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You are safe and at Hogwarts."

Harry turned fearful eyes to the voice and was relieved to find his potions professor holding him. Severus saw recognition flash in Harry's eyes and was glad that the boy had not gone insane. Severus then rose from the bed with Harry still in his arms. He conjured a rocking chair from a random sock he found in Harry's trunk and sat down. The potions master then positioned Harry more comfortably in his lap and called for a house elf.

"Yes, Professor Master Snape! Whats cans Lola bes gettings yous?"

"Lola, can you please bring me some warm milk and the potions sitting on the table in the living room. Put the warm milk in the bottle for me please."

"Right aways sir!" the house elf chripped. Two minutes later, the warm milk and potions popped onto the side table next to the chair.

The potions master then turned his focus back to the boy in his lap. Harry was still looking at Severus with wary eyes. "Harry, do you know where you are?"

Harry did not give a vocal answer, but instead nodded his head.

"Good, then you know you are safe. I will never hurt you, nor will anyone that enters these rooms. I'm going to be taking care of you from now on. The first thing that we need to do is get you some food and some potions. I have some warm milk for you, do you want it?"

Again, Harry simply nodded.

When Severus grabbed the bottle and presented it to the boy, Harry scrunched up his face. The potions master gently chuckled at the child's reaction and explained, "Harry, the bottle is used for patients that are either extremely weak or need to have a regulated intake of liquids in order to avoid stomach problems. You are both weak from the ordeal and need to monitor your food intake right now. I will even admit that I have had to drink from this bottle. Madame Pomfrey wants you on a liquid diet for the next few days and you will most likely have to drink for this again. I promise that I will never use this against you."

Harry nodded his understanding and silently opened his mouth to allow the bottle in. As soon as the bottle was in his mouth, Harry latched onto the nipple and began sucking. Severus sat holding the bottle and feeding Harry like he was a baby. The man could not deny the feeling of a bond with the child as he watched Harry drinking. Harry had closed his eyes during the bottle and subconsciously snuggled deeper into his professor's arms. Once the boy was done with the milk, Severus feed him the potions and resumed in rocking him. Harry fell back asleep shortly after his first meal in two-weeks.

Severus stayed rocking Harry even after the boy had fallen asleep for about thirty minutes. He then rose from the chair and tucked Harry back into bed. Before the man left the room, he replaced the charm and brushed his hand through the youth's hair.

When Severus returned to his bed, he could sleep. His life had changed quite a bit these last two weeks. After Harry was kidnapped, the truth about his home-life came out when Severus was sent to his relative to explain everything. He was shocked at the happy reactions of his aunt and uncle when he informed them that the boy would not be returning to them that summer. Once the potions professor returned from his errand, he reported his findings to the headmaster. The week leading up to the rescue was filled with preparations with the plan and obtaining guardianship papers for both Draco and Harry. Severus added two bedrooms to his quarters. He was prepared to take care of both boys, but he wasn't planning to actually care for the Gryffindor. That all changed when he saw him that afternoon. Unknown to both boys, Severus was wrapped around their fingers.

Author's Note: Okay... so I know some of you will think the bottle thing is kinda weird, but I wanted to use it as a tool for bonding. The same with the rocking chair... which will make an appearance multiple times in the story. I tried to explain why Severus was willing to care for Harry and let him stay with him. Let me know what you think so far...meaning...REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next chapter will see Harry's reaction to Severus now that he is more awake and to others.


	2. To React

Well...here is the next chapter...finally! I have some happy news to all my avid readers...I have vacation this week. That means that I will have a bit more time for writing...meaning a strong possibility that I will be updating more. Anyways...THANK YOU to everyone who left a review...I LOVE THEM! Thanks to all of you who have read this new one. If you just discovered me...and my stories...I have another one called Whispered Promises. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I made it extra long because of your long wait!

--

Severus was the first to awake the next morning despite his late night. The private potions master had established a routine of waking hours before classes during the school term to prepare for the day and prep his classroom. The routine had carried over into the summer and Severus took the time to relax without the demands of employers or potions.

After taking care of his personal needs, the man entered the kitchen and called Lola for some toast and coffee. Once the desired breakfast arrived, Severus began reading the current issue of _Potions Masters Weekly_.

It was about an hour later that the potions master was pulled from the journal by the chair across from him strapping against the cool stone floor. Having marked his place in the article he was reading, Severus turned to his godson.

"Good morning Draco."

"Morning Uncle Sev," Draco yawned.

"I'm surprise to see that you are up so early. If I remembered correctly, during summers I usually have to drag you out of bed at noon. Why the change?"

Draco simply shrugged his shoulders as the reply.

"Draconis Alexander Malfoy, do not lie to me. Not after yesterday," Severus warned with a stern but caring voice. "I know we gave you a dreamless sleep, did you have any nightmares after it left your system?"

Draco gave a stiff nod and quickly ducked his head. With his eyes glued to the table, Draco did not see his godfather rise from his chair or come around to his chair. The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder. Draco tipped his head back to meet the black eyes of his uncle.

"Come Draco, lets talk about this in the living room," Severus suggested with a soothing voice.

Draco and Severus walked side-by-side into the living room and took a seat next to each other on the couch. After calling Lola for some tea, Severus broached the subject of Draco's nightmares again.

"Dragon, I know you don't want to talk about everything that's happened, but you need to tell me or I can't help you."

"I can't…can't get what I saw out of my head. He was so small and broken. I know what father and his friends did to him and I'm worried what will happen if I ever have to go back to him. God Uncle Sev, you didn't see him there. I woke up with that image of him in the dungeons," Draco confessed and than began to cry.

Severus pulled Draco into his lap and started to rock the distressed boy. "Oh my little dragon, he will be fine. You helped him in a way no one else could. You can continue to help him by being his friend. Both of you are safe and your father will not get his hands on you. I am so proud of you, dragon. You are much stronger than you think," Severus murmured into his godson's ear.

Eventually, Draco calmed down and allowed Severus to help him work through his nightmare. Half an hour later, there was a knock on the portrait guarding their quarters. The potions master rose to answer the knock and was greeted with Poppy Pomfrey.

"Good morning Severus, how was your night?"

"As well as it could be," Severus sighed and stepped back to allow the nurse to enter. "Harry is still asleep and Draco is in the living room."

"Splendid! I think I will start with Harry and then check on Draco," Poppy informed the potions master before entering Harry's room. She came back into the living room about ten minutes later. "Harry has healed nicely, but he will still need the potions I listed last night. Did he have any problems last night?"

"Nothing too bad. He woke up with a nightmare around 2 am. I calmed him down, fed him some warm milk, and gave him his potions. He fell asleep shortly after," Severus explained.

"You did perfect! Well, he should be waking soon. Give him some more milk in the bottle for breakfast and then maybe some broth for lunch. He shouldn't really be out of bed until this evening, so don't allow him to walk around too much," Pomfrey instructed.

"Of course."

The nurse turned her eyes from the potions master to the blonde next to him. "Now, let me check on you Draco and then I will be on my way."

"Really Madame, I'm fine. There is really no reason to check on me," Draco quietly argued.

"Nonsense Draco Malfoy! After what happened yesterday, I dearly doubt that you are completely fine. Now sit still and I will be done in a minute."

The blonde sat with his arms crossed while the nurse ran her scans. After a few moments, Pomfrey nodded at the results.

"Severus, his system is still in shock a bit, but otherwise he is perfectly fine. The only thing that I have to instruct is no strenuous activities for the day."

"Of course Madame, I will make sure both boys follow your instructions. Thank you for all your help and for stopping by this morning," Severus said while rising to escort the witch out.

"No problem dear. They are two very special boys. Take good care of them," Poppy smiled.

"I intend to," Severus replied with a small smile of his own.

When the nurse left, Draco returned to his room to get ready for the day. When he finally came out, he asked his godfather if he could go to the library for a little while. After getting the approval and the instructions to come back at lunchtime, Draco gabbed a scone to eat and headed out.

Harry slept for another hour before the charm that Severus had casted went off. The potions master grabbed the bottle of warm milk, as well as the potions the nurse left, and entered the bedroom.

--

As his eyelids fluttered open, Harry was instantly hit by the fact that he was not longer in his cell. It took him a couple of minutes to remember the events that took place the day before. When the memories assaulted his senses, Harry began hyperventilating. He didn't notice the dark figure that had entered the room.

Severus entered the bedroom just as the black haired boy started to struggle breathing. Abandoning the bottle and potions on the side table, the potions master rushed to Harry. He lifted the boy into a sitting position and climbed behind him. With one hand near his throat and one against his stomach, Severus started to coach the boy to breath.

"Deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth. That's it, one more. There you go, you're fine. Do another," Severus encouraged.

After a couple of minutes, Harry had relaxed and his breathing was back to normal. Severus moved to get off the bed, but the boy had his robes in a death grip.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Like the night before, the only answer the potions master received was a nod.

"Do you still remember where you are?"

A nod.

"I need to get up to gather your things. Can you let go?"

Harry's posture stiffened and he shook his head in the negative.

"Why, child?"

Harry just shook his head again and tried to burrow deeper into the man's robe.

Severus sighed and accioed the bottle and potions to the table near the rocking chair. The milk had cooled a bit and the potions master whispered a warming charm. He then lifted Harry into his arms and headed to the chair. Once he was seated, the man adjusted Harry in his lap and tried to stick the bottle into his mouth. Harry showed the first sign of his old self when he refused the bottle and hid his head in Severus' robes.

"Child, you know why you have to drink from the bottle. I promise that if you feel fine after this, then I will give you some broth and maybe some pudding for lunch. However, for now, you are stuck with the bottle. I know you are hungry, so open up," Severus reasoned.

Harry turned tearful eyes to his professor and gave a weak nod. The man was taken back at the resigned look in the child's eyes. Those eyes showed all the fear, confusion, frustration, determination, and pain that the child was currently feeling. He also saw the trust that Harry held for him and that surprised him. Allowing a small encouraging smile to grace his lips, Severus tried again to stick the bottle in the boy's mouth. This time, Harry didn't fight the bottle and quickly finished the milk.

Once the bottle was finished, Severus coaxed Harry into taking the potions. The two stayed in the rocking chair for ten minutes before Severus started to prepare Harry for the next task.

"Harry, we need to get you cleaned properly. I washed most of the grime off of you last night, but you need a real bath to get everything clean. I'm going to start the bath and I want you to undress and put on the robe I give you while I'm gone," Severus instructed.

Harry's breaths started to become gasps and his hold on Severus tightened as the potion master laid out the next chore. Severus started to pat his back to calm him down.

"Little one, what is this fuss about? It is only a bath. No harm will come from it," Severus said in a soothing tone.

Harry released a sob before he nodded his head and allowed Severus to place him back on the bed. The potions master then handed the small boy a robe and left to prepare the bath.

A few minutes later, Severus reappeared in Harry's room. He was glad to see that Harry had followed his instructions and was now sitting on his bed in the robe.

"Alright child, Madame Pomfrey said that you are not to be walking around until later this evening, so I'm going to carry you to the bath," Severus explained while he advanced towards the bed.

Harry nodded his head and looked at each movement the potions master made. Severus lifted the fragile teen into his arms and walked out of the room into the hall. When they reached the bathroom, Severus perched Harry on the tub edge and told him to remove his robe and get into the bath while he turned around to give the boy some privacy. Severus only turned back when he heard Harry slip into the tub. Since the teen was too weak to do much, Severus ended up bathing the boy and helping him out.

The pair returned to Harry's room and Severus handed the boy some clean pajamas that he borrowed from Draco and resized to fit him. Turning around once again to give the teen some privacy to dress, Severus waited for Harry to finish before gathering him up in his arms.

"How about we go into the living room until lunch?" Severus suggested.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in indifference but the small twinkle in his eye told the potions master what he thought.

"I take that as a yes," Severus playfully smirked.

When they reached the living room, Severus set Harry down on the couch and walked to the bookcase to grab a book to read. Once Severus returned to the couch, he sat down next to Harry and maneuvered the boy so his head was in his lap and he was fully laying down. He then began reading "The Merchant of Venice," aloud to the teen.

Harry had just started to fall asleep while listening to the deep voice of his professor when Draco came bouncing through the door.

"Uncle Sev! I'm home!" Draco yelled.

"We are in the living room Draco!" Severus called back.

The blonde entered into the room and saw his godfather and former enemy on the couch. As soon as Harry saw the blonde, he began to hyperventilate. Severus quickly lifted the small teen into his arms and began the process of calming the child back down. Draco watched it all with a shocked look on his face. He was confused at what had upset the other teen. When Harry finally calmed down, he burrowed into Severus' robes.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. I think he thought you were your father. However, I think at the present time, he would be afraid of Dumbledore if he came into the quarters," Severus mused thoughtfully.

"Should I leave?" Draco asked sadly. The blonde had wanted to spend time with Harry and the thought that the other teen was terrified of him made him feel terrible.

"No, Harry needs to get use to you and know that you would not hurt him. I think you should explain a little of what happened yesterday to him. It might help him see the difference between you and Lucius."

"Alright," Draco agreed.

Severus positioned Harry sideways in his lap so that the boy was facing Draco. Harry sat stiffly and looked at Draco with fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Okay, so I guess I should start by saying that I don't hate you. I had to pretend that I did because of my father. He wanted me to be like him and I didn't want to. I went to Dumbledore and Uncle Sev and told them my father was intending to have me marked next summer. When you were kidnapped in Hogsmeade, I immediately knew that my father had something to do with it. The next day, I received a letter from him stating that they had captured you and what they were doing to you. I was disgusted. I went straight to the headmaster and we started to plan a rescue. Since I was the only on that could get into Malfoy manor without the wards informing my father, I was the one to do the escape. Yesterday, when we finally had all the plan in place, I went down to the dungeons and freed you. You were in a right state and I had to carry you all the way out. When I crossed the wards, Sev was there to help. Unfortunately, the wards document all those coming and going, so my father knows what I did. Uncle Sev is now our guardian," Draco explained.

Harry just sat in Severus' lap with a pensive look. Although he was not speaking at the moment, he let Draco know that he believed him and was grateful for his help. The blonde let out a relieved breath when he saw that Harry accepted his help and his unspoken apology for how he had treated the small teen. He knew that they still had a long way to go before Harry would feel completely comfortable, but Draco was willing to work on it. He was amazed how much the teen allowed Severus to do already.

Lunch passed with the three sitting down to soup. Harry had some warm broth while the other two had some corn chowder. For dessert, the three had the promised pudding. After lunch, Severus made both boys lay down. He could see that Draco still had not completely recovered from the shock and Harry was practically asleep in his chair. Sweeping Harry up in his arms, he headed into the teen's room and tucked him into bed.

Draco slept for about an hour before waking up. As he entered the living room, he found his godfather reading out of a potions tome.

"Hi Uncle Sev, Harry still asleep?" Draco asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, I'll probably wake him in an hour if he doesn't wake sooner. Would you like to play a game of chess?"

"Sure," Draco answered with a small smile. He loved spending time with his godfather without the pressures of school or parents.

The two spent the next hour playing chess and discussing the last couple of days. Severus wanted Draco to understand that even though Harry was there and needed their help, he would always have time for his godson. Draco questioned his godfather about the connection between him and Harry. He wasn't jealous, just curious. At the end of the hour, Severus placed Draco's king in checkmate. He then headed to Harry's room to wake the boy up.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the living room together. Severus coaxed both Draco and Harry to start on their summer homework and the boys were now on the ground by the fire working on their charms homework. While the boys were busy concentrating on their task, Severus took the time to watch his boys.

Draco was slowly trying to get Harry used to him. He would ask the green-eyed teen questions trying to get him to answer. Harry had yet to talk, but Severus could see the small boy getting comfortable with both their presence. The blonde would also give the little teen encouragement through praise and even a couple of pats on the back or ruffling of the hair. Unknown to the blonde, he had quickly claimed the role of big brother to Harry. Draco seemed born for the role. He was almost a foot taller than Harry and weighed about forty pounds more. He held an air that radiates power and protectiveness. Severus knew that Draco would be good for Harry and vice versa.

Severus then turned his focus to Harry. Harry was his little one. Although he would occasionally flinch from Draco, he allowed Draco to take the role of big brother. His eyes would sparkle when Draco gave him praise. Physically, Harry was healed from his ordeal with the death eaters, but still showed the scars of years of mistreatment and malnourishment. He looked like he could be entering his first year instead of his forth. Mentally and emotionally, Severus knew that Harry would never be the same. The child had seen too much. However, even with only one day, Severus began to wonder if this was the real Harry and not the happy-go-lucky, cocky, and confident Gryffindor. Severus knew that the next couple of months would be interesting.

The afternoon slipped into evening and the three sat down for dinner. Harry was given some mashed potatoes with turkey gravy and some milk without the bottle. Severus and Draco had roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, and some bread. Once dinner was finished, the three retired back into the living room. Severus seated himself in the middle of the couch and had both boys on either side. Harry had taken his previous position with his head in Severus' lap on the right side. Draco curled against Severus' left with his head on his godfather's shoulder. The potions master continued the story he read to Harry that afternoon. Two hours later, Severus noticed that both of his boys were asleep.

Before the potions master could begin putting the teens to bed, the floo activated and Albus' head poked through.

"Ah, Severus, how are you?"

"Fine, no major problems so far. Although I know that will change come tomorrow," Severus sighed.

"Oh, and why is that, my boy?"

"I need to take the boys to Diagon Alley. Harry has no proper clothes, and he needs a new wand. I was thinking that I would just get their schoolbooks tomorrow too. I will take them to get their other supplies in Hogsmeade later in the summer," Severus explained.

"Well, that doesn't seem too big of a problem," Albus stated.

"Oh, but it is. Harry is frightened of everyone. Plus, he hasn't spoken one word since he awoke. How am I suppose to take a frightened, mute boy to Diagon Alley? I wouldn't go tomorrow, but the boy seriously has nothing to wear and I don't like the idea of him wandless."

"Maybe I could help. I will floo Olivander next and ask him to open his floo an hour before he opens. That way, Harry could get his wand before other customers can come in. He owes me a few favors and he has taken a liking to young Harry. That would leave just the clothing store and the bookstore. Since it will be first thing in the morning, there will be little crowds. Ask Draco were he usually gets his clothes, that way you know where you should go. Plus I believe that some clothing outfitters have private rooms for customers. That way, Harry could stay in the room and Draco and yourself can gather clothes. I will also contact William Blotts and inform him that you will be there in the morning for two complete sets of fourth-year books."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Severus informed his employer.

"Good. Well, if there aren't any more problems, I think I will go and make those calls. I will see you tomorrow morning in my office. You can floo to Olivanders from here. Goodnight!"

After Albus left the floo, Severus gathered Draco into his arms and carried him to his room. He then dressed him in some pajamas and tucked the blonde into bed. Severus brushed a kiss on Draco's brow and wished his godson sweet dreams. At the doorway, Severus turned back to his godson and whispered, "Goodnight Little Dragon."

Back in the living room, Severus then gathered Harry into his arms and did the same routine as he did with Draco. The only difference is that he replaced the monitoring charms. When Severus kissed Harry on the forehead, the teen leaned into the touch and gave a happy sigh in his sleep. "Goodnight my Little One."

Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. Next chapter will be the shopping scene. Let me know what you think...aka...REVIEW!


	3. To Shop

Hey everyone...so here is Chapter 3! Thank you everyone who reviewed...I love getting them. Thanks everyone for reading this too!

So... amongst my amazing reviewers...I had some questions that I want to clear up. First question: what happened to Harry's wand? Harry was kidnapped in Hogsmeade at the end of his third-year. Like any semi-smart/evil death eater, I assumed (kinda funny since I am writing it) that they confiscated it when he was captured. Draco wasn't able to get Harry's wand beforehand. Question 2: What about Sirius? Sirius really won't play a huge part in the story. I want to follow some canon and am keeping with the fact that Harry and Hermione helped him escape before the end of third-year and Harry's kidnapping. He can't come out of hiding at the time. He also cannot claim guardianship of Harry because of his status. However, for the case of this story, I am making it that when Harry was kidnapped and Severus was granted guardianship that Sirius gave his 'unofficial' approval. As the topic of adoption comes up, Sirius will probably get brought up again. Question 3: Will there still be the Tournament if it is the fourth-year? At the moment, I'm not completely sure. I don't always like messing with that kind of canon because it makes it insane trying to mix with my story ideas. I'm still working on what I want to do with the school term and how Voldemort comes into play.

I think that is about of the questions that I have been asked. If you have any others, ask! Also, like always, any ideas or suggestions are always appreciated and considered.

--

The next morning, Severus woke both boys up early in order to reach Diagon Alley at the arranged time. Neither of the boys wanted to get out of bed and it was a thirty-minute war between guardian and wards. Harry was the first to exit his room and sit at the table.

"Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?"

Harry greeted his professor with a shy smile and a little nod.

"Good. Now eat up, we are leaving in twenty-minutes for Diagon Alley," Severus informed his youngest ward.

Harry paused his spoon in mid-air at the potions master's comment. He was not aware that they were going to London. Severus looked over at the boy and was concerned to see his pale face and trembling hands.

"Child, what is wrong? Are you worried about going into Diagon Alley?" Severus asked with the softest voice he could manage.

Harry gave a shaky nod.

"There's nothing to worry about. Draco and I will be there and it is still early enough that there will be no crowds. We will be flooing directly to Olivanders for a new wand. I promise that no one will bother you," the potions master soothed.

The small teen seemed to calm under Severus' words, but his shoulders remained tense and his hands continued to finely tremble.

One minute before they needed to leave, Draco entered the kitchen.

"About time Draco, we were about to leave without you," Severus teased.

"Sure Uncle Severus," Draco smirked.

The blonde reached for the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple for the road. "Well, are we going to leave? I thought you wanted to get there early," Draco playfully chastised.

At the older boy's comment, Severus just grumbled about 'insufferable brats' and Harry gave the other teen a small smile.

When the three reached Dumbledore's office, Harry quickly hid behind the potions master.

"Good morning boys! Are you ready for your morning of shopping?" Albus greeted jovially.

"Good morning sir!" Draco called.

"Good morning Albus! It seems that we are about ready as ever," Severus greeted his employer and friend before turning to his ward. "Harry, come out and greet the headmaster."

Harry poked his head out from behind Severus and gave the old man a polite nod before darting back to his hiding place.

"Oh dear, are you sure he is ready?"

"No, but we really need to make this trip. We should be back in a few hours. Thank you for helping set everything up."

"No problem, my boy!"

--Diagon Alley--

The three then flooed directly into Olivanders' backroom. Draco went through first with Severus and Harry shortly behind. When the three entered the main room, they found the old wand-maker waiting with a couple dozen wands to try.

"Good morning young men! I've heard that young Mr. Potter is in need of a new wand."

"Yes sir," Severus answered for the group.

"Well, lets not waste any time. Where is the lad?" Olivander asked excitingly.

Severus reached behind him and guided Harry to stand before the aged wizard. Harry was visibly shaking with fear and started to hyperventilate. Severus swooped around to the front of Harry, kneeled, and grabbed his hands in an effort to gain the child's attention.

"Harry, look at me. That's it! Now breathe, deep breaths. That's a good boy! Take another. Release it slowly and take another deep breath in. That's good, well done!" Severus coached.

As soon as the potions master saw the little teen beginning to breathe normal, he focused his attention to the cause of Harry's attack. "You're perfectly save here. There is no need to worry. Draco and I are right here. Do you think that you are ready to continue?"

Harry rose his teary eyes from their entwined hands to his guardian's eyes and gave a small nod.

Severus allowed a small encouraging smile to form on his face before rising from the floor and resuming his place behind Harry.

During Harry's episode, Olivander began talking to Draco about Hogwarts. When he saw Severus moving back to his prior position, he turned his attention to the black-haired teen. He was shocked at what he saw. The boy looked as small as a first year. When he last saw him four years ago, he was short for his age, but looked relatively healthy. The child before him looked beaten and broken.

"Alright child, lets find you a new wand," the old wizard said.

The next forty minutes were spent testing wand after wand. Like the first time Harry got a wand, it took almost every wand being tested before they found a match. In the end, Harry walked out of the store carrying a twelve-inch Birch wand with an ice phoenix feather and basilisk scale core.

The next stop of their trip was the bookstore next store. As promised, Albus had flooed ahead and inform the owner of their order. Severus went directly to the front and purchased the textbooks without the usual wait. He then led the two teens out onto the street. By this time of the morning, the Alley became a little more crowded and Harry began struggling. The small teens grip on the potions master's robes became vice-like and his shoulders became rigid. Draco tried to distract the boy from the crowd by telling jokes or asking questions, but Harry wasn't having it. After Severus almost tripped over the teen the third time in as many minutes, the potions master lifted the tiny boy and perched him on his hip. Harry just wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck and buried his face against his black robes. Draco shot his godfather an amused smile and continued walking to their last destination.

By the time they reached the clothing store, Severus had sent twelve glares at past and present students that were gapping at the sight of him carrying a child. No one knew that said child was Harry James Potter, but that didn't stop the stares and gasps of shock. Draco directed the trio to the front desk and secured them a private dressing room. It was only when they were in the dressing room and had the door locked that Harry allowed Severus to put him down. Draco and Severus spent about five minutes asking Harry about what he wanted; although, they quickly learned that Harry really didn't know what he liked. Severus suspected that this was from the lack of real clothing he had and the treatment from his relatives.

The two quickly established a pattern. One would stay with Harry in the dressing room and the other would gather clothes. They went in twenty-minute intervals. Draco was a bit surprised when it was his turn to sit with Harry. Severus had just left for his twenty minutes and Draco decided to work on getting Harry comfortable with him.

The blonde tried asking Harry some questions, but all he received was a nod, shake, or a smile. He then remembered the pack of exploding snaps in his pockets and pulled them out. "Hey Harry, do you want to play?"

Harry looked up and saw the game in Draco's hand before nodding. Both slipped down to sit on the ground and started their game. Draco noticed that Harry seemed a lot more relaxed while playing and was even more shocked when he gave a quiet laugh when the cards exploded on the blonde. When Severus returned from his turn, both boys were completely engrossed in the game.

"Well, I see that I was missed while I was gone," Severus said sarcastically.

Harry turned his head up and gave Severus a big smile that the man hadn't seen for a long time.

"Alright little one, if you think that we are buying these clothes without you trying them on first, you are sorely mistaken. Go behind the screen and change into the first outfit. I want to see it on you, so come out when you get it on," Severus warmly instructed.

Harry jumped up from his spot and headed behind the screen to change. When he came out, Draco and Severus were again surprised at how little and young Harry looked.

'Maybe that could work to our advantage? I'll have to talk to Dumbledore first,' Severus silently mused.

Harry was standing there waiting for Severus to approve or disapprove on the outfit. He was wearing a deep green t-shirt with a dragon design in a slightly darker green and dark blue designer jeans, both from the children's section.

Out loud, Severus told Harry he approved and told him to try on another outfit. The fashion show lasted about fifteen minutes before both Draco and Severus were satisfied that Harry had enough clothes for summer and fall. They knew that they would have to get more when school came along and the weather changed. Severus had the two wait in the room while he gathered some pajamas, underwear, and socks before paying for it all.

--Hogwarts--

Severus also arranged with the salesperson to use their floo back to Hogwarts and when Severus returned to gather the boys, Harry silently asked to be carried again. Severus picked the boy up and carried him through the store and into the floo. As the two stepped into the Headmaster's office, Harry stiffened in Severus' arms and buried deeper into his robes. Severus started to rub his hand against Harry's back to calm him while greeting the Headmaster and thanking him for the use of his floo.

"Not at all, Severus. I was just checking up with Draco as you were coming through. However, I think it might be a good idea to head down to your quarters for some quiet time before lunch. Will you be joining us in the Great Hall?" Albus asked while watching the two with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't think so. I want the boys to get comfortable before reintroducing them as my wards to the staff. Maybe next week."

"Take your time," Albus said with a friendly smile.

The three excused themselves from the headmaster and returned to their quarters. Back in the dungeons, Draco headed to his room to start some reading while Harry dragged Severus into his room. Severus followed the small boy assuming that he wanted some help unpacking his new things. He was surprised when Harry pulled him over to the rocking chair and made him sit down. The little teen then grabbed the throw blanket at the end of his bed, wrapped it around his shoulders, and climbed into the potions master's lap. Amused, Severus pulled Harry closer to prevent him from falling and began rocking the emotionally drained boy.

"Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?" Severus asked with affection. Harry just shook his head and snuggled deeper into Severus. Harry eventually fell asleep in the potions master's arms and the man got up and laid the teen on his bed. After tucking the small boy into bed, Severus went to the living room and continued reading his journal from yesterday.

The rest of the day passed the same as the past day. Harry slept until lunchtime, which they had in their quarters. After lunch, both boys worked on their homework and then played a game of chess. Once dinner was finished, all three settled down on the couch and Severus continued reading to them from the story he started the day before. Both boys fell asleep in the living room and the potions master simply carried them to bed and tucked them in.

Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review...it makes me happy and excited to write more!

Next Chapter: LUCIUS!! Plus Harry's first word?


	4. To Hide

Hey everyone...so here is the next chapter! Like I said before...this chapter will contain Lucius and Harry's first word. Sorry to all who are wondering about the plan (implied from last chapter), but you are going to have to wait until next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me happy to hear from you all! Well... there is nothing else to say but ENJOY!

--

The next morning found Severus busy putting together the final pieces of his plan. He wanted to be completely prepared and thorough in his idea because anything other would have dangerous consequences for his two boys. He had spent the majority of the night writing letters and gathering information. By the time that both boys were awake, Severus was just waiting on a letter from his cousin before presenting it to the headmaster.

After quickly returning to his room and changing into his clothes for the day, Severus slipped into his chair in the kitchen and greeted his two wards.

"Good morning Harry, Draco. I trust you both slept well."

Draco turned his attention from his breakfast to his godfather. "Morning Uncle Sev!"

As became a usual sight, Harry just gave a small smile and a nod of the head.

Severus had just finished his toast and was contently drinking his coffee while watching the boys when Lola popped into the kitchen.

"Master Severus sir, Headmaster Albus sir is ins the fireplace. He tolds me to tells you its urgent!"

"Thank you Lola." Severus then rose from his place and quickly entered the living room and to the fireplace.

"Good morning Albus, I was just going to call you. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Severus, I'm sorry but this is not a social call. You need to gather the boys and come up to my office immediately. Madame Rosamarta just flooed and told me that Lucius Malfoy is on his way here. We need to get the boys out of reach."

"How long?" Severus asked while heading towards the kitchen.

"I would say about ten minutes." Albus' eyes were grim and colored with worry. He knew what would happen if Draco or Harry were discovered in Hogwarts. The old man was also aware of what would happen to his potions master if something happened to his boys.

"Alright, we will be through in a minute."

Severus then cancelled the call and continued into the kitchen.

"What did Dumbledore what, Uncle Sev?"

Severus seemed to ignore the question and began banishing the dishes from the table.

"Hey….I wasn't done with that yet!" Draco yelled indigently.

The potions master turned his attention to his wards. "Draco, you need to gather some books or games or something and meet me back here in two minutes. Also, grab a change of clothes, but hurry. Harry, come with me please."

The boys got up and followed their instructions. Harry followed Severus into his room and was surprised when the potions master shrunk the rocking chair and pocketed it. He then grabbed a change of clothes for the boy and the blanket that Harry seemed to like. Severus told Harry to grab anything he would want to have for the day and shrunk those too. At the end of the two minutes, Severus led the boys to the floo.

"Alright Draco, I want you to floo over to the headmaster's office. I will be through with Harry right after."

"Sev, what's going on?" Draco had a look in his eye that the dour man had not seen for a long time, fear.

"Dragon, I will explain everything shortly, but I need you to trust me right now."

The blonde nodded his head in obedience and stepped into the floo. Once all three had arrived in the headmaster's office, the old man directed them up a secret passage and into his private rooms.

"The boys will be safe here. The rooms are warded, unplottable on any Hogwarts map, and only known by myself and now you."

"Thank you Albus, I'll be down in one minute. Don't let him enter your office until I am back."

The old man gave a nod of agreement and left the room to give the three some privacy.

"Draco, Harry, I need you to stay up here until Albus or I come and get you." Severus was rapidly going over the room with extra protection charms while unshrinking the rocking chair and explaining to the boys. "Draco, your father is on his way to the castle. We needed to get you both to a safe place where he cannot find you. Take care of Harry and make sure he is doing okay. As you can see, I brought his rocking chair. Maybe he will let you rock him. I left some calming potions in this bag if they are needed. Be strong Dragon, it will soon be over and you will be free of him." The man then drew the blonde into a hug before addressing the youngest in the room.

"Harry, stay here with Draco. You don't need to worry. Lucius will not get a hold of you again. You're safe here. I'll come and get you both when he is gone and all is clear." Severus then drew the black-haired boy into his arms and hugged him. He was about to leave when a small hand caught his robes. The potions master turned to acknowledge the owner of the hand and was met with the teary eyes of Harry.

"Harry, you need to let go. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Severus started to head towards the door when he was stopped in his tracks once more.

"Promise?"

Harry had barely whispered the word, but it rang throughout the room.

Severus strode back to the little teen and picked him up and hugged him tight. 'My little one has said his first word.' While the potions master was holding Harry, he guided Draco to the rocking chair with his eyes. He knew that he would never be able to leave the room without distracting the small boy in his arms. He made his way to the chair and handed Harry over to Draco.

Harry became aware of the exchange and gripped onto Severus' robes tightly.

"Harry, please, you have to let go. I need to get down there."

Harry was now crying. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Severus then kissed Harry and Draco's forehead and walked out the door.

The small teen turned into Draco and started to cry harder. Draco started to rock the distraught boy and hummed a lullaby that Sev would sing to him when he was younger. The blonde was worried about what was happening downstairs, but trusted his godfather to protect him. As Draco continued rocking and humming to Harry, the little teen fell into a restless sleep.

--

Severus just had time to settle himself across from the headmaster when a knock on the door was heard.

"Are you ready?" asked the old headmaster.

Severus gave a severe nod and placed his masks on.

"Enter!"

"Ahh, Lucius! What do we owe this pleasure for?" Severus laughed inwardly when he heard Albus greet the blonde aristocrat in false surprise.

The blonde gave a condescending bow and addressed the headmaster's question. "Dumbledore, I'm sure you know why I am here. I want my son back."

"My dear boy, why would you believe he is here? You, as a school governor, know the rules about students staying during the summer. Plus, I doubt I am the first person young Lord Malfoy would run to."

"You may not be sir, but I believe that your potions master may be." Lucius may have been addressing the headmaster, but his attention was focused on the dark figure sitting in front of his desk.

Severus sneered at the man. "Lucius"

"Severus, where is my son?"

"Your son? I believe that you disowned him yesterday. I received a missive last night stating that I was the sole guardian for the now Mr. Draconis Alexander Black." For this was true. After the boys had gone to bed last night, a Gringott's high security owl had delivered the notice. As of yet, he had not told Draco of this.

Lucius' mouth formed an angry sneer at this. He hadn't planned on the stupid goblins to inform Severus of Draco's disownment until after this. By that time, he had hoped to have his former son and his toy well into his grasps and far away from the potions master.

"Damn it Snape, the boy's a traitor. He must be punished!" Lucius was quickly losing his patience and forgot who was in the room.

Dumbledore was furious at the statement. His eyes now held a steely dangerous blue. "Mr. Malfoy! It would do you well to remember who is in your company. I would hate to misunderstand that comment and think you are in allegiance with Lord Voldemort."

Lucius hissed at the implied threat behind the words. "Never my dear old headmaster. I was only referring to the fact that Draco has dishonored his family and therefore he is a traitor to our clan."

"I'm sure that is all you meant," Severus grumbled under his breath.

"As you can expect, I have permission from the ministry to search anywhere for Draconis Black. I will be searching the castle before I leave in order to ensure that he is not here. I will come back when I am ready to depart. Rest assure that if the boy is here, I will find him." With that, the blonde man bowed to the other occupants and swept out of the room.

The two remaining men talked for another forty-five minutes about trivial things such as the potions Severus needed to brew for Poppy and the incoming first years. Both were confident that Lucius would not find the boys, but they still would not relax until the blonde aristocrat was gone.

When the blonde reappeared without Draco or Harry, both men were relieved.

"I see that you were not able to locate young Mr. Black. I am sorry for your fruitless search. Shall I have Hagrid escort you to the gates?" Albus still had a dangerous streak in his eyes, but mixed with a mischievous look.

"I do not need that oaf to show me out. I am very much capable of showing myself out. Good day Albus." Lucius then walked to the door where Severus had moved in order to show him personally out. The two men walked out of the headmaster's office and towards the exit.

"Don't toy with me Severus. I know you know where the traitor is. I'm willing to guess that you know where my toy is too."

A cold chill ran down Severus' spine when he heard Harry referred to as Lucius' toy. "There is no way that I would ever tell you were they are, even if I knew. You are a bastard who threw away his own blood in favor of a monster," Severus viciously hissed.

Lucius made an abrupt turn and stopped the potions master from continuing down to the gates. "I will find them, both of them, Snape. When I do, you will never see them again. I will have my revenge and my fun regardless."

"If you so much as look at them when they are found, you will live to regret it."

"Watch it Snapey-boy, wouldn't want to think you are against me." Lucius then headed towards the gates and apparated away once out of the wards.

--

When Severus returned to the headmaster's office, he had finally cooled off from his final words with Malfoy. Dumbledore was working on some papers at his desk with a look of serenity. However, Severus knew the headmaster as a father and could tell that the old man was furious.

"We need to think of a plan to protect the boys." The headmaster didn't even look up when addressing his potions master.

"I have an idea. I was planning on telling you after I got a confirmation from my cousin, but I believe it would be wise to tell you now."

Albus' head shot up at the statement. He did not know that Severus had been planning something.

"Why don't we discuss this tonight. I'm sure the boys are anxious to see you right now. I was afraid they were not going to allow you to come down earlier." Dumbledore could now chuckle at the worry that consumed him before.

"They were almost successful. It was Harry that held me up. I don't think that he realizes just how Slytherin he can be. I was leaving and he did the one thing that I've been wanting him to do at the most inopportune moment. He said his first word." Severus had a big, goofy smile when he told the headmaster. The old man could not help laughing at the fact that Severus was acting like it was his baby's first word.

"Really, my boy. That is an improvement. It shows that he is overcoming what happened to him and that he is comfortable with you." There was a short pause in which Severus grabbed his untouched teacup and took a long drink. Albus waited until that moment to say his next comment. "Did I ever tell you that the sorting hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin first year?"

Severus nearly sprayed the desk with his tea at that comment. "WHAT?"

"It's true my dear boy. Maybe your ward is as much a Slytherin as yourself. Although, we must not keep the boys waiting. Floo me when they are both asleep and I will come over tonight."

"That's sounds ideal. They usually are asleep by ten. If you excuse me, I will go get the boys."

--

After Harry had fallen asleep, Draco continued to rock him for a half an hour. Draco was overcome with the desire to protect the small boy. Harry did not look like a soon-to-be fourteen-year old. He looked like a soon-to-be first-year. The small boy also didn't act like the courageous, confident thirteen-year old Gryffindor that he once was. If fact, Harry allowed Severus and himself to treat him younger. Draco did not know all of the small boy's past, but was happy that Harry was away from his relative and living with them. The blonde had come to view Harry as his little brother and no one missed with his family.

Once Draco's legs started to get numb from sitting there and Harry's weight (although it was nearly non-existent), he moved the other boy to the bed placed in the corner. He then retrieved one of the books that he brought to read and settled back on the rocking chair. The blonde alternated between reading and checking on Harry for the remainder of the time they were there. When Severus walked into the room, Draco looked up and smiled.

"All clear Sev?"

"Yes, I've come to bring you boys home. Was there any problems?" Severus asked this while casting his eyes to the small form on the bed.

"No, he cried himself to sleep about twenty minutes after you left and hasn't woken up yet."

"Any new words?"

"Nope, but I didn't expect there to be." Draco than rose from the rocking chair and gathered his things. While he was doing that, Severus shrank the rocking chair. Harry didn't use any of the other things he brought, so there was little mess to pick up.

"How are you, Little Dragon?" Severus quickly asked. He knew that it was important to reassure Draco as much as he reassured Harry.

Draco stood still while thinking up his response. He knew that he needed to stay strong for Harry when all this happened, but did he have to do that now? Severus then opened his arms in understanding and Draco ran into them releasing a sob in the process.

"Shhhh, Dragon. You are okay. Your father is gone and will not be back. I'm sorry you had to be so strong when this is affecting you just as much. You are so strong my Little Dragon." Severus and Draco stayed hugging each other for a few more minutes. "We need to talk about a couple of things. How about we go down to our quarters and relax until lunch. Afterwards, we'll talk."

Draco nodded his agreement and moved to finish getting everything together. Severus went over to the bed and lifted the sleeping boy into his arms. Draco came to Severus' side and wrapped Harry's blanket around him. Severus shifted Harry to his hip and wrapped his free arm around Draco's shoulder. The three made their way slowly back to their quarters. Severus sent Draco to his room to rest and then walked into Harry's room. The man then reached into his pocket and removed the rocking chair. Once it was resized, he sat down and arranged Harry comfortably in his lap. He spent the next thirty minutes rocking the sleeping boy before laying him down on the bed and going to check on his eldest.

--

After lunch, Severus sat down and talked to Draco about Lucius disowning him. The potions master was a little surprised when Draco told him that he expected it. Before Harry was kidnapped, Draco had received a letter from his mother informing him that she was expecting another child. Along with the letter came the implied threat that if he was to upset them, he would be disowned while the new baby would be given the title of heir.

The afternoon followed the same routine as before after that. Harry had yet to say another word, but they were willing to wait for him to speak when he was ready. Both Harry and Draco seemed a little clingy that evening. Severus seemed to believe that the event had finally caught up with them and both boys need reassurance.

During dinner, Severus received the reply from his cousin and quickly pocketed the letter until his talk with Dumbledore. That night, since both boys refused to let Severus out of their sights, he read them to sleep on his bed. He had come to expect it after their actions this afternoon, and the potions master wasn't in a hurry to get away from them either. When he was sure that both were asleep and staying that way, he slipped out of bed and went into the living room. Once he informed the headmaster to come over whenever he was able, Severus went over his plan once more while he waited.

Author's Note: So..thats the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and have tons of amazing comments to write. I thought it was a cute first word and I loved writing Severus' response to it. Anyways...I promise the next chapter will have the plan to keep them safe. I'm still playing with a couple final ideas, but pretty much know where the next couple chapters will be going! Anyways...thanks for reading and REVIEW!


	5. To Plan

Hello...so the kinda long awaited plan is now here! I hope you enjoy this! I had a question about Draco being a Black now and whether he will inherit the Black family fortune. Answer: No! Sirius is still alive and still holds the headship for the Black family. He will name his heir. If he does not name an heir, then Draco will get it. However, this will be null-and-void by the time you finish this chapter.

Just a little warning to my faithful readers! I did not add any Sirius in this chapter and will most likely not include him in this story. Please don't make numerous reviews asking about Sirius...he is not a factor because he is still on the run and has no legitimate claims.

Caution: MAJOR AU! COMING UP!!

Enjoy!

--

Severus was distracted from his thoughts ten minutes later when the headmaster came through. As the old wizard stepped out of the fireplace, the potions master took a deep solidifying breath and stood to greet the man.

"Albus, thank you for coming tonight. Can I offer you some tea?"

"It was not a problem, my boy, and tea would be lovely."

Severus spent the next couple minutes preparing his tea along with the headmaster before sitting back and preparing to present his plan.

Albus could sense that Severus was nervous and decided to start the conversation. "Severus, what is this plan that you thought up?"

Severus stayed silent for a few moments. He knew that what he was about to tell the headmaster would be a surprise. "Do you remember Camilla LaFoy?"

"Yes, a Ravenclaw if I remember correctly. She was a year below yours."

Severus gave a nod of affirmation. "Yes she was. She was also my wife. We were married a year after she graduated. We had known each other while at school but did not date until she graduated."

Albus was a little surprised to hear that his potions master had kept something so large a secret, but was still curious to what this had to do with the boys. Severus obviously noticed the confusion written on his mentor's face and continued with the story.

"We married in France with just her sister and my great cousin, whom were married, as witnesses. Neither her parents nor my friends were told. I was a spy at the time and did not want it to be known that I was married. She agreed. Later that year, on the 19th of December, she gave birth to a little boy. Silas Aleixandre Snape was my first born, my little boy. When he was born, Camilla and the baby went into deeper hiding at my insistence. I was forced to stay here due to my professorship and my role as spy. She spent the next four years living in France close to her sister and my cousin. I would try to visit as much as possible, mostly during holidays or whenever you would allow me to leave for a conference. Three years later, she gave birth to another son, Sebastian Sayuri Snape. I was overjoyed!" Severus produced a small smile of remembrance for his family. However, as soon as the smile came, a frown quickly replaced it and the potions master continued.

"A year later, on the 24th of May, Camilla and the boys were killed in an accident. They were driving through the French countryside on their way to visit her sister when another automobile swerved into their path. All four were killed on impact. Sophia, her sister, contacted me and told me what happened and that she would bury them in their family cemetery. I still visit their graves once a year. I usually tell you that I have a conference that weekend."

Albus leaned over and placed his hand on Severus knee in a show of support. "I had no idea, my dear boy. Why didn't you ever tell me? Even after the accident?"

"It was too hard. My whole family was gone. Sophia and Adrian tried to offer comfort and support, but I couldn't bear thinking about all I lost. I just buried them deep in my heart and tried to continue on."

The two stayed silent for the next couple minutes trying to comprehend all that had been said so far. Severus knew that his plan would work; he just needed the headmaster to help him. Once they were both ready to continue, the potions master presented his plan.

"I propose that we bring Silas and Sebastian back to life and to Hogwarts. I contacted Sophia and Adrian about my idea and they agreed to help. I thought we could say that after Camilla was killed, the boys went to live with Sophia and Adrian. Now that Sebastian is about to begin his magical education, we can say I wanted both boys to attend Hogwarts and be with me. Since very few knew about the boys and even less knew about their deaths, we could use all the original birth certificates and documents."

The headmaster sat back in his seat and smiled. "My boy, you have thought this out. I believe that this is a good idea; however, how do you plan to hide the fact that they are really Draco and Harry?"

Severus smirked at that. "I plan to blood adopt them. That was another reason for contacting my dear cousin. Since Sophia was Camilla's identical twin, she has supplied me with two vials of her blood for the adoption. The boys would truly be a mix between Camilla and myself. If they were to be given paternity tests, James and Lily Potter or Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy would not show as the parents."

Dumbledore nodded at the explanation before addressing another topic of concern. "Who would be who?" Albus asked this with an idea of the answer.

"Due to their attitudes and sizes now. I was planning on Draco being Silas and Harry being Sebastian. Although the blood adoption will change many things, there are many things that will not be changed. The relationship between the boys will not change and no matter how much Harry may grow once the potion is taken, he will always be small due to his relatives. Draco already acts as the big brother and I do not think he would be willing to relinquish that role. Harry acts like the little brother and allows us to treat him as such even now."

"What would keep the boys any safer than they are now? Being the sons of the potions master and an ex-spy will still have some danger."

"Since they will be my children, not just my wards, they will be allowed to live down here as per Hogwarts' tradition. I have also been talking with Adrian about our difficulty in finding a DADA professor and he has offered his services. He is very well qualified and will watch out for the boys. Lastly, once the boys take the blood adoption potions, they will look completely different."

"What about Harry? Sebastian is suppose to enter first-year."

"Yes, we will have to convince Harry to repeat his first-year. Draco will enter as a fourth-year, so he will still be with his correct year. I suggest that Harry gets tutored after classes on the fourth-year curriculum with Draco and I. I plan to give him a mild de-aging potion as well to solidify his age. The potion will allow his age to be the same as Sebastian's actual age, but he will retain all his prior memories as Harry. Both will also be resorted."

"Well my boy, I do believe that this plan will work. I couldn't have come up with anything better. I would just like to offer one more element of protection."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Severus was interested in the headmaster's idea. He was aware that just because the boys would be his sons, did not mean they were safe.

Albus' face softened when he looked at his potions master. "Severus, you know that I've always thought of you as my son. When your mother passed away in your third-year, I wanted to adopt you then. However, Tobias Snape was a stubborn man and would not allow me to. By the time your father died, you were already graduated. That did not mean that I didn't think of you as a son, for I did, but you were already living your life. I didn't want to intrude or make you think that I didn't trust you as an adult. Now you are a man about to build your family again and I so desperately want to be a part of that. Severus, son, I know it is a little late, but will you allow me to adopt you? That way all three of you would be protected under the name of Dumbledore and our family protections. However, that is not why I want to adopt you. I love you as a son and want to make it official. I want to be the boys' grandfather."

Severus was stunned at what the headmaster had said. He couldn't believe that the man who he had secretly thought as his father wanted to actually be that title. "Are you sure Albus? After all the trouble I have caused you? You want to adopt me?"

Albus smiled at the question. "Yes child, after all the trouble, I still want to adopt you. So, will you allow me to?"

Severus smiled and gave the headmaster a nod of approval.

"Excellent! Well, I have much to do. First I must gather the adoption papers and then I must contact Mr. Adrian Prince about the DADA position. Do you want me to be with you when you talk to the boys?"

"That's alright father, I want to talk to them about this privately. Would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow evening?"

"That would be great. Well son, I must be leaving. The night is slowly dying into morning and I have my bed calling me for a few hours of sleep. I suggest you get some sleep as well. No doubt, you will have a Dragon and a little one up soon and demanding your attention."

"I believe you are correct. Goodnight father!"

"Goodnight son!"

When Albus returned to his quarters, Severus returned to his room to sleep. The sight that greeted his eyes made him smile. Draco was laying on his side facing into the center of the bed and Harry had somehow wiggled his way to his side. The blonde had one arm wrapped around the smaller teen and Harry had his head buried under Draco's chin with his thumb in his mouth. Severus simply changed his robes into pajamas and climbed into bed on the other side of Harry.

--

The next day, Severus spent the morning explaining to the boys his idea. Both Harry and Draco were surprised to hear that their guardian was married and had two boys. They also took the plan with little fuss. Harry was a little annoyed at repeating his first-year and taking a de-aging potion, but was willing to do it for his family. Draco was warned about distancing himself from his 'past' friends. Both of the boys were happy to hear about the rule letting them stay with Severus during the year. Also, they were ecstatic when Severus told them about his own adoption. Harry thought it was good that Severus now had a father too. Draco was thrilled that the headmaster would now be their grandfather.

The three had decided to use their new names and titles from then on. The blood adoption potion and the de-aging potion would not be finished until the end of the week, but they all thought it was a good idea to get comfortable with the new roles. (A/N: the boys will now be called Silas and Sebastian).

That night, when Albus appeared in their living room for dinner, Sebastian and Silas were waiting to greet him.

"Hello grandfather!" Silas greeted happily. Sebastian was peeking out from his brother back and threw the old wizard a small smile in welcome.

"Good evening Draco, Harry!"

"Oh! Call me Silas and his name is Sebastian. Since we will be called that once we take the adoption potion, we all agreed to practice them now. Personally, I like being called Silas and I know Sebastian feels the same way. He is already acting much younger!"

Sebastian gave a small indigent stomp of his foot at that statement. He had enjoyed being called Sebastian and being able to be treated as a child, but Silas did not need to tell the world that he was.

Dumbledore chuckled as the pout that was on Sebastian's face. "Silas, I don't quite think that your little brother appreciated your comment."

Silas rolled his eyes good-naturedly and then turned to his little brother. "Come Skat, lets see what father is doing and tell him that grandfather is here."

The headmaster followed the two boys into the kitchen and watched in amusement as Sebastian went up to Severus and demanded to be picked up. Severus expertly picked the small boy up and perched him on his hip before turning around to greet his father.

"Good evening father! I was just finishing up the salad. Please that a seat while I get it done." With that said, Severus turned back to the counter and sat Sebastian down on top. He finished cutting tomatoes and some cucumbers and threw them into the salad bowl. The man then carried Sebastian over to the table and sat him down before going back to the counter to gather the meal.

The small family sat down for dinner and enjoyed each other's company. Albus stayed until the boys fell asleep and was able to talk to Severus in private.

"I very much enjoyed tonight son. I propose that we have a family night every week. Next week, we will have it up in my quarters." Severus nodded his head in concurrence and took a sip of his tea.

"The boys seem to have enjoyed themselves also. They were so excited that you were coming tonight."

"Yes, I could tell. I see they were also approving of your plan. I've never seen either of the boys so happy or carefree."

"Sebastian was a little apprehensive starting his first-year again and the de-aging potion, but I think the idea of us as a family weighed out. He is amazing. As soon as the plan was discussed, he fell into his role immediately. I think he likes being the baby."

"Oh, I could tell. Being a father suits you and the boys love you. You can see it in their eyes and the way they act. Silas tries to impersonate you. He handles Sebastian the same way you do. He tries to act like an adult, but you allow him to be a child too. There is a healthy balance there with him. Sebastian, well, like you said, he is amazing. I think he will always be the baby. He seems the most happiest when he is with you and Silas."

"I still can't believe they want me as their father. I love them."

"And they love you. Speaking of picking fathers, I have the adoption papers with me. All that is needed is your signature and you will officially be Severus Tobias Prince Snape-Dumbledore."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes, now sign the papers!"

Severus grabbed the quill that Dumbledore handed him and shakily signed his new full name. Once he finished the last 'e' the scroll magically flashed blue and disappeared into thin air.

"The adoption has been finished and the proper papers have been filed. You are now officially what I have thought of you as for years."

Both men met in the middle of the room and hugged one another. They spent the next hour talking about the boys and the upcoming school year before bidding each other goodnight.

--

The next couple days followed the routine established the first day. Silas and Sebastian continued to become comfortable with their new names and roles. Finally, both potions were finished and Severus was planning on giving it to them after dinner.

Author's Note: There you go! I hope you liked the plan as well as Sev's adoption! If I am any major fatal errors or left a huge factor unanswered, let me know. The only thing that I ask is that you read the beginning notes first and that you not worry about Voldemort or the Tri-Wizard Tournament right now. I'm still working on those two.

Oh...and some might be wondering about the random middle names for the boys.

Aleixandre means protector.

Sayuri means little lily. I know it is a girls name but I really the sound and meaning of it.

I have you enjoyed it and REVIEW!


	6. To Change

Well folks! Here is the chapter some have waited for... the boys' change! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry to say that I must return to work tomorrow and so the updates may slow down a bit. Anyways...Enjoy!

--

After dinner, Severus led the two nervous boys into his bedroom. He wanted to be with the boys through the transformation. He had decided that Silas would take the potion first since he only had to take one. Also, he would need some help with Sebastian since the boy hated taking potions. Severus instructed the boys to change into pajamas and then climb into bed. Severus sat down near Silas and allowed the boy to lay his head in the potions master's lap. Looking down at the blonde, he gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked gently.

"Yes father."

Severus brought the potions vial up to Silas' mouth and the teen drank it in one swallow. It took about thirty seconds to begin and then Silas let out a weak whimper. Severus watched memorized as his son changed from Draco Malfoy to Silas Snape. The long, slivery blonde hair became straight, silky black hair that reached his shoulders. Silas gained about three-inches in height but stayed around the same weight. His shoulders had broadened a small bit and he developed a little more muscle in his arms and back. His facial features gradually changed. He had Severus' eye shape, eyebrows, and strong chin while inheriting Camilla's nose and mouth. Overall, Silas now looked like the protector his middle name claimed. He was a handsome mix of both his new parents.

Severus continued to run his hands through the black locks while Silas slept on. The potions master knew that the potion would cause the boys to end in a magical sleep for up to a hour once taken. During that sleep, their magic would be added to. Both boys would receive the family gifts as well as maintaining their previous gifts. That was something that Severus had wanted to be certain about while creating the potion. Both boys needed the skills and gifts they were born with. With each boy receiving the Prince, Snape, Dumbledore, and LaFoy magics, he knew that they would be out for the entire hour and wake up very powerful.

The hour went by quickly and soon Silas was awake. Severus was taken back when Silas opened his eyes and found them to be the same as his. Severus handed the boy a pain relief potion and helped him sit up. The potions master handed him a mirror to look at himself.

Silas looked deep into the mirror and was surprised at his new look. "That is really me?"

"Yes Silas. You look like the perfect mix between Camilla and I. I couldn't ask for a better looking son."

Silas smiled at the statement and then turned his attention back to the mirror. "I have to say, I don't think anyone will connect me to Draco." The teen looked over and saw his father nod in agreement. Smirking, he decided to add one more observation. "At least I didn't end up with your nose!"

"Alright brat, since you are feeling well enough to insult your father, why don't you help me with Sebastian."

Silas finally turned his attention to his little brother and was shocked to see him hiding under the covers.

"Sebastian?"

The small boy stuck his head out from his hiding place and looked at his brother.

"What's wrong?"

Sebastian jumped out from under the covers and into his brother's strong arms. In a small voice, the little boy asked the most feared question. "Does it hurt?"

Severus and Silas were both speechless at the question. This was the first time that Sebastian had spoken more than a word since he was rescued. Since the day that Severus told them the plan, Sebastian had started talking but it was always one-word questions and answers. Silas tightened his hold on his little brother and told him the truth. "A little bit."

Sebastian gave a little cry at the impending pain and snuggled closer to his brother. Severus kneeled next to his children and started to rub calming circles on his back.

"Sebastian, you will be fine and it only hurts for a little while. Father will give you a pain relief potion once it is done."

Severus knew that the child would work himself up into panic if they continued to talk about it. Therefore, Severus stood and lifted the distraught boy into his arms. Once he had the child cradled in his arms, he asked Silas to hand him the adoption potion. Sebastian began to relax with the steady motion Severus made while walking around the room and the warmth that was surrounding him. He barely noticed the potion vial pressed to his lips or the horrid taste as it went down his throat. A few seconds later, it all came rushing back with the first spasms of pain. The young boy let out one agonizing sob before falling into the magic-induced sleep.

The potions master kept rocking the boy while the changes happened. Like with his brother, Sebastian's hair changed. His normal wild, dark brown hair changed to midnight black. Unlike his and Silas, Sebastian's hair was slightly curly and baby soft. His size and weight stayed about the same, but Severus knew that would probably change with the de-aging potion. His body structure did change, however. His shoulders and hips narrowed. He inherited Severus delicate hands and long fingers. He also inherited his father's mouth, eyebrows, and eye shape; while he inherited Camilla's bone structure with a softer chin and high cheekbones.

Severus had only seen baby Sebastian once before they were killed. Looking at Sebastian now, he could not believe how identical they looked. Looking over at Silas, he realized that both boys looked exactly as their namesakes. Severus bent his head down to hide his tears from his eldest and kissed Sebastian's head of curls.

About a hour later, Sebastian started to come around. The potions master's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his youngest. When Severus had seen Sebastian at his birth, the baby had blue eyes like all babies. Sebastian now had deep ocean blue eyes like Camilla. "You look just like your mother."

Sebastian looked up at his father with a pained look and Severus noticed a tear fall from those beautiful eyes. "Shhh, my little one. Here, take this for your papa. It will make it better."

Silas had now gotten up from his seat and was standing at his father's side. "Papa?"

"If you are uncomfortable calling me that, you can call me father. Papa is French for dad. Père is father. Since your brother and yourself have been living with your aunt and uncle in France, you will be given an accent and linguistic potion. It would be safer to take the potion equivalent to the charm because it cannot be canceled by any finite spell."

"Papa's fine!" Silas was delighted to call Severus papa. Lucius would beat him senseless if he called him anything other than father. Papa just seemed natural for Severus and Silas felt it was a closer, more personal title for him.

Sebastian made his presence known again when he wiggled slightly in Severus' arms. Both men were amused to see the boy briefly lift his arm to move a piece of his papa's hair out of the way because it was tickling his nose. The boy's eyes are just about to drift close when Severus remembered the second potion for his youngest.

"Not quite yet, little one. You still have one more potion to take before you can go to bed. I promise that you will not feel this one for it will put you to sleep."

Sebastian gave a groan of annoyance. He did not want to take another disgusting potion. Severus summoned the other vial from the side table and lifted it to his son's mouth. This time, Sebastian started to wiggle in his father's arms in order to avoid the potion. Severus had to practically throw the potion vial to his eldest when Sebastian wiggled so hard he nearly dropped the boy.

The potions master quickly took a seat on the bed to get a better grip on the boy and landed a soft swat on his behind. "That is enough Sebastian Sayuri Snape!" Severus said in stern voice. "You will take this potion and then you can go to sleep. I will not have you act like a spoiled brat or you will be a very sorry little boy!"

After the swat and the stern words, Sebastian stopped his fight. He was a little surprised at his papa's tone. The potions master had not spoken to him like that since he was rescued.

When Severus saw that Sebastian was going to obey, he silently held out his hand for the de-aging potion that Silas was holding. The teen gave the vial to his papa and sat down next to them both. "Open up Sebastian."

"The Hogwarts Express is coming," Silas teased in a baby voice.

Severus turned his head to his eldest and gave him a small glare. "You are not helping."

The potions master then turned his attention back on Sebastian. The boy reluctantly opened his mouth and allowed the potion to slide down his throat. Before he had time to register the taste, the boy was falling into a deep sleep. While the boy slept, Severus and Silas were watching the de-aging with astonished eyes. When Sebastian had taken the adoption potion, he had not changed in size nor weight. Now, however, the changes were very drastic. Sebastian was now five inches shorter and looked to be fifteen pounds lighter. His face softened even more and he had some baby fat on his cheeks. The boy before had looked like a second-year. Now, he looked like he still had a few years to go before Hogwarts.

"I thought you said that he would only be de-aged to eleven. He looks like he could be eight or nine."

"Actually, he is ten. His birthday is on the 15th of August. He will turn eleven then." Severus was memorized at the sight of his little boy. Sebastian was short of his age, and looked every much like an eight or nine year old. Where as Silas was muscular and tall, Sebastian was small and more delicate looking.

Silas let out a chuckle that caught his papa's attention. "Sebastian is going to hate that he is so small."

"Yes, well, he will just have to get use to it. It is not going to change. I think the fact that Sebastian was little to start with, as well as, Harry being so small really hurt his chances of being tall."

"Poor kid!"

Severus nod with amused empathy. The two stayed sitting beside each other for a few minutes. Severus was absent-mindingly rocking Sebastian when he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud yawn produced by his eldest.

"Lets get the two of you into bed. Can you pull back the covers for me?"

Silas got up and pulled the covers back like his papa asked. Severus laid the sleeping boy in the middle and then gestured Silas to climb in next to his brother. The potions master then brought up the covers and tucked the two boys in tight. Leaning down to give a kiss on Silas' forehead, he explained to him that he needed to change first and then he would be back.

When Severus returned to his room after getting ready for bed, both boys were fast asleep. Climbing on the other side of Sebastian, Severus reached over the sleeping ten-year-old and placed a hand on Silas' arm. "Goodnight my princes." Severus then fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

--

The next morning, Sebastian was the first to wake. He opened his eyes and found everything in his vision black. The small boy realized that he was snuggled between two strong bodies and it took a couple minutes to remember who was with him. 'Silas and papa!' Sebastian smiled and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for the little boy, nature was calling, demanding that he get up from his cozy stop. Unable to wiggle free, Sebastian brought his small hands to his papa's chest and tried to push him over a bit. Instead, the strong arms that were holding him tighten and a tired "less moving, more sleep," was mumbled.

"Papa, I have to go!"

"Huh?" Obviously, the potions master was not very articulate early in the morning.

"Please, I'm going to wet the bed if you don't move!"

Severus' eyes popped open at the little cry and immediately Sebastian was lifted out of bed and placed on the floor by the bed. The small boy ran directly to the bathroom and took care of business. Now that he was more awake and not in dire need for the toilet, Sebastian took in his surroundings. The first thing he decided to do was see how he looked. Unlike Silas, Sebastian was not able to see how he looked last night. He was too busy fighting the second potion to ask for the mirror. That was when the young boy noticed how small he was. When he went to look in the mirror in the bathroom, he had to stand on his tippy-toes in order to see his face. 'Why am I so short? I look like I could be eight!'

When Sebastian came out of the bathroom, he had tears falling down his face. Severus was still sitting up in bed, waiting for his youngest to emerge from the other room. When Sebastian did come out, the potions master was surprised at the child's reaction.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Severus asked while he lifted the boy back into bed. There were still a couple hours before breakfast and he knew that both of them needed more sleep. After settling the boy back between Silas and himself, he started wiping the tears from Sebastian's cheeks.

"I'm small!"

Severus chuckled in amusement. Silas was right, Sebastian was not happy about his size. At his papa's chuckle, Sebastian started to cry harder.

"Oh little one. Stop this fuss; you knew that you would be small. It doesn't change anything."

"I don't want to be small!" Sebastian sobbed.

"Why? It makes it easier to cuddle you, and carry you, and baby you." With each explanation, Severus would land a little kiss on Sebastian's face. "You are our baby, our little one." Then his papa gave one last kiss on his nose and Sebastian started to giggle. "See, there is no reason to be so upset."

"Will I grow?"

"You will, but you will never be extremely tall like your brother."

Sebastian pouted at that that, but the pout was quickly changed to a smile when Severus started to mock his pouty face while coming in for another kiss on his forehead. "Now my little prince, I think it is time to go back to sleep. It is still early and your poor papa needs his beauty rest."

Sebastian snuggled up against his papa and produced a small yawn. "I'm not tired!"

"Oh, I think you are," Severus smirked.

"No I'm not!"

"Well, why don't you just lay quietly while we sleep then." Severus smiled when he heard a sleep 'm'kay,' and he started to rub the child's back. Three minutes later, Severus could hear the even breathing coming from his youngest and looked down to see him fast asleep.

--

Later that morning, the three Snapes were all eating breakfast when the floo activated in the living room. A minute later, Albus Dumbledore entered the kitchen and greeted his family. "Good morning Severus, boys!"

"Morning father"

"Morning grandpapa!"

"Morning grandpapa!"

The boys had jumped out of their seats and ran to the old man. "Well, I see that you boys have changed a great bit." It was true; Silas was now nearly two feet taller than Sebastian. There was also the fact that they looked exactly like Severus and Camilla.

Sebastian wiped a curl out of his face and smile up at his grandpapa. "Yes! We look like papa now!"

"Really!" Albus exclaimed in mock surprise. Looking over his grandsons to his son, he also added to his statement. "I see he is now talking more."

"Yes, I think he is much more comfortable now that the change is completed and permanent." Severus then turned his attention to his children. "Boys, come sit down and finish your breakfast."

Albus took a seat at the table. "I talked to Adrian and Sophia, they will be arriving in two weeks."

"Yes, I think Adrian mentioned that yesterday when I talked to him. I needed to get Sophia's blood for the potion. He also mentioned that you hired Sophia as an assistant medi-witch. I'm sure Poppy is happy about that."

"Yes, she was very glad to hear that. So, what do you have planned for today?"

"I was planning on taking the boys to Hogsmeade. Silas needs some new clothes since he seemed to grow a couple inches. I already shrunk Sebastian's clothes to fit him, so we don't need to buy any new clothes for him. I also wanted to get them a couple of things for their rooms and activities to keep them occupied during the rest of the summer."

"That sounds like a good idea. I shall take my leave then so you can all get ready. Are you still planning to come to my quarters for dinner?"

"Of course father. The boys would not let me forget all week."

"Splendid! Oh, and before I forget! The whole reason I came down here was to check on the boys and give you these." Albus then reached into his robes and pulled out three necklaces. All three had a small bumblebee charm at the end. Severus' was made of gold since he was the heir, Silas' and Sebastian's were made of silver. Sebastian was the smallest, but not by much. "All three have protection and locator charms placed on them."

"Thank you!" All three put the necklaces on and gave the old wizard a hug.

--

The trip to Hogsmeade went well. Sebastian demanded to be held the entire time. He was still afraid from what happened last time he was there. Silas enjoyed getting new clothes and some new things for his room. They had went to the toy store and the boys picked a couple of games to play. Silas at first was adamant that they were not children and did not need to go to a toy store, but Sebastian worked his magic and got his brother to look around.

By the time that the three returned to the castle, Sebastian was asleep in his papa's arms. Instead of going to their quarters, the three went up to the headmaster's office. When they entered, Albus directed them into his quarters and showed Severus the rooms he created for the boys to use when they wanted to spend the night, as well as, Severus' own room. Severus laid Sebastian on the bed closest to the door and followed his father out to the living room.

The night passed quickly. Severus had to wake his youngest to eat dinner, and ended up having to feed him since he was so tired to eat on his own. Afterwards, Sebastian went back to sleep on his papa's lap. The potions master spent the rest of the evening sitting on the couch, holding his youngest, while watching his father and eldest play chess.

--

As Severus climbed into bed that night, he was happy that he had his family back.

Author's Note: Well there you have it. I'm sorry if some of you are not to happy about the changes made. As you could tell, Harry/Sebastian looks and acts much younger. Severus and Silas/Draco allow it and actually enjoy it. Neither have been allowed to take care of someone and Sebastian/Harry has never had anyone to take care of him. Even though he will be the youngest and smallest, he still will be strong (you will see!). Anyways...I hope you enjoyed this installment! Remember that reviews are much appreciated!


	7. To Disobey

So...this is an extra-long chapter. I just couldn't stop at one place. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the amazing reviews and to all my awesome readers.

--

The next two weeks went quickly for the small family. Throughout the last two weeks, Silas and Sebastian spent much time in their quarters playing the games they purchased in Hogsmeade, helping their papa in his lab, or visiting their grandpapa in his office. Sebastian was becoming more confident and comfortable around his family and seemed to love spending time with both older men.

During the last two weeks, it also became evident that both boys had become closer with one another. Before the blood adoption, both acted more like cousins or close friends. Silas would protect Sebastian and help him when it was needed, but there was no familiarity that brothers usually had. Now, the boys became so close that Severus would sometimes forget that Silas and Sebastian were once enemies. Silas developed his own set of nicknames for his brother. He would tease his brother and roughhouse with him. Silas also became extremely protective of his little brother. When Sebastian took the de-aging potions, he had in all sense of the word and meaning became a ten-year old. The little boy still had his memories of being thirteen, but his emotions and magic were that of his new age. The older boy had also taken it upon himself to tutor his brother so when school began, Sebastian would be able to follow the fourth-year material without fault.

Sebastian had also changed in many ways. After he had taken both potions, he started talking around his family. There were times now that the rest of the family wished they could silencio him. He soaked up the luxury of having a family and often demanded attention from the other three. He still acted childish, but the rest of the family enjoyed it just as much. Severus had started working with both boys on occlumency to hide their pasts. The youngest took the mind-magic like a fish to water. He could now successfully lock his past behind strong barriers and this gave the boy the freedom to 're-live' his childhood. The young boy seemed to be just as inclined to mischief as his past self and there were a couple of incidents that Severus was required to scold or punish his youngest for some prank he would do. However, Sebastian became just as cunning as Severus. Whenever his papa would begin to scold or punish him, he would turn on the wide watery puppy eyes and the innocent pout and Severus would falter.

Severus was surprise how quickly the two boys became deeply entrenched into his heart and mind. Most of the day was spent with the boys and when he wasn't with them, he was thinking about them. He always made sure he knew where the boys were and would often enlist his father to help watch them. Silas was a little miffed at Severus' unspoken requirement of a watcher everywhere they went. The one time that the boy 'discussed' the annoyance to his papa, he ended up in time out 'like the four-year-old you are acting like.' Sebastian felt bad for his brother for he too had been subjected to the horrid corner the day before for refusing to drink a nutrient potion his papa gave him. It became evident to both boys just how protective and strict their papa could be. However, neither boys complained when Severus would hug them or spend time with them. It became a tradition in the Snape quarters for the three to sit down after dinner and read together until bedtime. Most nights, Severus ended carrying at least one boy to bed.

--

Finally, the day that Sophia and Adrian were due to arrive was upon the habitants of Hogwarts. It was also the day that Severus decided to introduce the boy formally to the rest of the staff. Albus and Severus were busy setting up the new DADA and medi-witch's quarters while the boys were out flying on their new brooms their papa had got them. This was the first time that Severus had allowed the boys to go outside due to the fact that none of the other staff knew about the boys.

Before Severus had let the boys out of his sight, he made sure they knew the rules for flying and had their necklaces with them in case something happened.

"No flying outside of the quidditch pitch. That means no flying over the Black lake or the forbidden forest. No crazy stunts, if you break any bones you will be in huge trouble. Stay together, if one wants to come in, the other must come in also. Sebastian, listen to your brother. Silas, watch your little brother and no fighting, especially in the air."

Both boys promised their obedience, shouldered their brooms, and ran out of the castle to the pitch. Once they reached the pitch, both jumped on their brooms and enjoyed the feel of being back in the air. They spent the next hour flying around the field, practicing different moves and stunts. Afterwards, Sebastian suggested broom tag and they played for a while. However, it quickly became boring due to the lack of other fliers. Silas then remembered the extra quidditch gear in the Slytherin dressing room and offered up the idea of playing a game using the snitch.

"Stay here, I will go grab the balls and be right back."

Sebastian stayed in the air and waited for his brother to return. He was idly flying past the side closest to the forbidden forest when he heard a faint cry from its direction. Bringing his broom closer to the edge of the forest, he started looking for the source of the disturbance.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Please help me!" The call was so soft as if the source was far away.

Without thinking about waiting for his brother, the young boy jumped off his broom and ran into the forest. He was so focused on finding the source of the cry, that he also completely disregarded his father's rules or the fact that his family would be worried about his disappearance. He continued following the sound deep into the forest. When he finally reached the source, he found a young centaur foal that had gotten one of its hooves trapped in a large root. From the look of his leg, it was also broken in two spots.

"Hello?" Sebastian gave a timid greeting, his shyness coming into play now that he realized he was alone without his family near him.

"Who's there?" The young foal instantly tensed up and looked around for the source of the greeting. "I shall warn you now, I am the youngest son of the chief of the centaur clan. If you intend to harm me, my father will rip you to shreds." Sebastian could tell that the foal was scared and was speaking with false bravado, for he too spoke like that often.

Taking another step towards the trapped creature, Sebastian made his presence known more clearly. "I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to help you. I'm Sebastian Snape and I live at Hogwarts with my family." Sebastian reached the centaur and gave him a tentative handshake. "What's your name?"

"Ronan. Thank you for coming to help me, but I doubt there is much you could do. You look younger than me and are surely less trained then an adult."

Sebastian was a little annoyed at the young centaur disregard for his assistance. He wanted to turn around and return to the pitch, but he knew he could not ignore someone hurt. Even if that person was ungrateful for the help. "I may be young, but I can help you."

The little boy dug through his robes to find the pocket that held two potions vials. Severus made sure his youngest always carried a healing potion and pain reliever wherever he went. According to his papa, he had a "penchant for trouble." Finally locating the hidden pocket, Sebastian produced the two vials and handed them to the centaur. "Here, take these. They will help heal your leg and then we can work on setting you free."

Ronan looked skeptically at the vials but took them with little argument. After the potions were drank and Sebastian saw the pain ease from the centaur's face, they started working on releasing his leg.

Neither boys realized how long they were working, but they were interrupted from the task by two different sounds approaching them on either side. Sebastian looked over at the direction he had come from and was surprised to see his papa climbing through the bushes and branches that blocked him from his son. When Severus spotted his youngest, he immediately shot a green warning into the air meaning that he had found his wayward son. Sebastian watched as his papa's face went from relief to anger in a span of thirty seconds.

Ronan was pulled to the disturbance on his left. He watched as his father and several of his guards came galloping towards the tree he was still trapped in. As soon as Bane saw his son surrounded by two wizards, he readied his bow to protect his youngest. Both wizards immediately found themselves at the business end of an arrow.

"What, wizard, do you think you are doing with my son?" Bane said wizard like it was a dirty word.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the centaur while stepping in front of his son for protection. "Nothing, I was merely searching for my son. I found him here with your son when I arrived."

"Lair, I do not believe that a human would do nothing to a young foal. Your kind has wanted to capture and imprison us for centuries. I'm sure you thought it was be a prefect way to gain this by kidnapping my youngest. You were wrong, human, and now you are going to pay." At this, Bane raised his bow to Severus' head and looked ready to release.

"WAIT! The human is right. I was trapped and injured when his son found me. The little wizard gave me something to heal my broken bones and to ease my pain. We were working on freeing my foot when his father came in search of him."

Bane studied his son for any signs of a lie but found none. He then looked down at the root that still held his son captive. Noting the half cut root sticking up, he rose an eyebrow and asked his son if they were trying to bite through the tree. Ronan and Sebastian made sounds of indignation at the joke. Bane then took his sword and cut the remains of the root. Ronan quickly made his way towards his father while Bane turned to address the two.

"Thank you small one for trying to help my son. For this act, I will not allow any harm to fall on you from the centaurs. You may return home without worry of attack from us."

Sebastian could barely hear his father mutter 'what a reward. A promise of not being killed before we reach the castle.' Turning to the centaur chief, Sebastian thanked him and said goodbye to Ronan. As soon as the centaurs were out of view, Sebastian was lifted into the strong arms of his papa. The two stayed silent for a few minutes before Severus growled at his son. "Sebastian Sayuri Snape! You are in major trouble, young man!"

Sebastian tried to wiggle out of his papa's arms and avoid the man's wraith, but Severus simply readjusted the small boy and moved him to his hip. "Stop swarming, I am not putting you down until we are back inside the castle. We will then discuss your disobedience." Severus then gave the little boy a warning spank and starting walking out of the castle.

--

When the two reached the castle doors, Sebastian started trying to get his papa to release him. Severus, however, was having none of that. "Stop it Sebastian, I will put you down when we reach the hospital wing. You need to have those cuts looked at. Plus, your aunt is waiting to meet us there."

"No…No…No! Put me down!" Sebastian started throwing a tantrum at being told he going to the infirmary. When Severus continued to refuse to put him down, the little boy started to pound on the man's shoulders and back with his tiny fists.

"Sebastian Sayuri Snape, you just added an additional punishment of time out for you temper tantrum. If you do not desist of your nonsense, you will be one miserable little boy!" With Severus' final warning, Sebastian ended his tantrum and leaned bonelessly against his papa allowing him to carry the boy to the infirmary.

When the two reached the hospital wing, Severus deposited his youngest child on a bed and walked to the nurse's office. "Sophia, could you please come look at Sebastian for me. He has quite a few cuts and scrapes from his run through the forbidden forest. " Severus then returned to his son's side and waited for his sister-in-law to enter the ward.

"Where's Silas? Do you think he is angry with me?" Sebastian asked in a frightened whisper. He did not want his brother to be angry with him or still looking for him.

"He is with your uncle at the moment. When we are done here, we will go down to collect him before going to the great hall for dinner."

Sebastian nodded silently to the explanation. He knew his father was still upset with him and decided it was better to let his father cool down before asking countless questions. The two waited for another minute before Sophia came out of her office to check her nephew.

"Ah, so this is my youngest nephew! I'm your tante Sophia. I am so glad to meet you, petite l'un."

Shyness overcame the little boy and he tried to hide in his father's robes. Although Severus was still upset at his youngest child, he could not stop the small warm smile at his child's actions.

"Now…now, petite l'un! How am I to heal your battle wounds when you are hiding in your papa's robes?"

Severus started to untangle his son from his robes and when the boy was finally pulled out from his hiding, the man placed him on his lap to keep him still. Sophia quickly healed the scrapes and cuts with a few spells and then gave the small boy a pain reliever.

The three then headed to Sophia and Adrian's quarters. Sebastian was still in his papa's arms due to the pain reliever making him drowsy. Sophia was walking beside them with a small knowing smirk on her face. When the three reached the entrance, Sophia gave the portrait their password and let the other two in. As soon as Severus and Sebastian stepped through the portrait, Silas was by their side. Sebastian felt horrible to see his brother so worried and upset and buried his head into his papa's shoulder to keep from crying.

The four continued into the living room where Adrian was waiting for his wife, cousin, and nephews. When Severus entered the room holding what Adrian guessed as his youngest nephew, he stood to greet them. "Good to see you Severus, I was just getting to know my eldest nephew. I'm guessing that the small boy in your arms is my other nephew."

"Hello Adrian, it has been a while. Thank you both for agreeing to come to Hogwarts for the year. This little boy in my arms is Sebastian Sayuri Snape."

Adrian was usually a stern man, but seeing the small boy in his cousin's arm, he instantly became entranced. Like Silas, Sebastian showed the best of Severus and Adrian was surprised to see how much his cousin seemed to change. After Camilla and the boys were killed, Severus had separated himself and became a shell of a human. Now, Severus had his boys back and something to live for.

"Hello petite l'un, I am your oncle Adrian."

"Hi, I'm Sebastian." Again, the greeting was short and quiet due to his shyness.

"Come, let's sit down and get some tea. I know there is a couple of things that we need to discuss before dinner."

All five sat down in the comfortable living room. Severus sat on the couch and kept Sebastian on his lap. Silas immediately claimed the seat next to his papa and brother. Sophia and Adrian both sat in comfy armchairs across from the couch. Suddenly, the floo flared green and Albus walked out.

"Hello headmaster, thank you for coming."

"Nonsense, I will always have time for family. And please call me Albus."

"I think we can manage that!"

Albus took the last seat next to his son. When all had prepared their tea to their liking, Severus started talking.

"Thank you for all helping me with the boys. Tonight, I plan on introducing them as my sons to the rest of the staff. I know that we all agreed that they have been living with you two since Camilla died. I wanted to get some input on an idea I had. I feel that if the boys came to Hogwarts with the last name Snape, they would gather undesired attention regardless of what they do or were they are sorted. As head of the Prince family, I wanted to use Prince as their last name. They would be introduced to the staff as my sons, but the student body would know them as Silas and Sebastian Prince, nephews to the new DADA professor and medi-witch. They would still live with me, but we would create a doorway connecting your living room to their rooms in my quarters."

The three other adults sat thinking the idea over for a few minutes. No one could think of any fault in the idea and readily agreed to the plan. Silas and Sebastian were a little sad about changing their last name, even if it was only unofficial. Soon the talk changed to the different subjects both boys would be privately tutored on during the school year and ways to protect both of them while at Hogwarts. While Silas would add his input here and there, Sebastian quickly lost interest in the conversation. Just when the small boy was about to fall asleep, his grandpapa brought the topic to his little adventure that afternoon.

"I see that Sebastian is not any worst for wear from his little adventure this afternoon." Albus' eyes were still twinkling when he looked at the boy in Severus' arms, but there was a stern glint in there too.

"Yes, the little brat certainly retained his troublemaking ways. I hope that what I have planned for him will deter him from anymore idiotic stunts for a while."

"Please papa! Don't punish me! I promise that I will never do that again." Sebastian was tempted to jump from his papa's arms and hide until he was seventeen, but he knew he would only get as far as the end of the couch. Plus, he had a suspicion that his papa would be even more upset if he did that.

"I truly hope that you don't, but that does not mean I will let you off without punishment." Severus suddenly turned the boy on his lap to he was face to face with his son. "You, my little one, are grounded for the next two weeks. That means, no flying, no exploring the castle, no going to grandpapa's unless with me, you will have extra chores, and an early bedtime. Furthermore, as result of that temper tantrum you threw on the way to the hospital wing, you will be standing in timeout for thirty minutes after dinner tonight. Lastly, since you proved to me that you cannot follow my directions, you will always be with a watcher for the two weeks of grounding. That means that wherever you go, either your brother, tante, oncle, grandpapa, or I will be with you. If you go outside, you must hold someone's hand at all times. Hopefully, after these two weeks, I can trust you again to follow the rules that I give you to keep you safe."

Sebastian looked annoyed at the punishment. "Why are you being so harsh? Yes, I went into the forbidden forest without permission, but nothing happened. I've been in there multiple times before and I've been fine! Stop treating me like a baby. I'm almost fourteen!"

Severus' eyes hardened at his son's exclamation. "First of all, you are not fourteen, you are ten. When you took the de-aging potion, you physiologically became a ten-year old. You may have your fourteen-year old memories, but you have a ten-year old body and magic. Secondly, you deliberately disobeyed me. Thirdly, you placed yourself in unnecessary danger. Those centaur were ready to kill us if Ronan hadn't stepped up to defend us. Lastly, I will not have my child act as a spoiled brat and disrespect his elders. Now, Sebastian Sayuri Snape, change that attitude or I will add another week onto your grounding and a spanking."

Sebastian lowered his eyes in submission at his papa's words. He felt the prickling of tears begin to build and threw his arms around Severus' shoulder to hide them. Severus wrapped his arms around the little boy and began to rock him. "Oh child, I was so scared when Silas told me you disappeared. Can't you see that I am only trying to keep you safe and happy? You may not like the next two weeks, but you will come to see that I am only trying to protect you and teach you to make good decisions. I love you and want nothing bad to happened to you."

Sebastian started to sob at his papa's words. "I'm sorry! I love you too!"

"I know little one. I think you should also apologize to your brother. He was quite worried about you."

Sebastian turned tearful eyes to his brother and whispered a heartfelt apology that the other boy quickly accepted. Severus then lifted Sebastian into his arms completely and rose from the couch. He walked into the guest bathroom and washed his youngest son's face. "No need for others to see your tears at dinner."

When the two returned to the living room, they all left for dinner.

--

By the time the growing family entered the great hall, the rest of the staff was already seated for the meal.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I was just talking with the new DADA professor and medi-witch."

The others nodded their acceptance, but continued to watch the group travel up the hall. All eyes were on the two boys entering with the group. One of the boys was walking along side the potions master, while the second one was actually in his arms.

"Albus, who are the boys accompanying the new professor, medi-witch, and Severus?" Minerva was interested to see the potions master carrying a small boy in his arms while walking next to another. What further shocked her was that both boys looked like the dour man.

"I think I shall have Severus introduce them."

The small group had reached the head table by this time and quickly took their seats. Severus sat next to his father on his right. Silas claimed the seat on his papa's left. Sebastian refused to leave Severus' arms and was sitting on his lap. Sophia and Adrian took the last two seats next to their eldest nephew.

"These two boys are my children. The one sitting next to me is Silas. He is going to be entering his fourth-year. The child currently using my robes as an invisibility cloak quite unsuccessfully is my youngest, Sebastian. He will be starting his first-year. They have been living with their aunt and uncle. Sophia LaFoy-Prince is the new assistant medi-witch and Adrian Prince is the new DADA professor."

The rest of the staff was left shocked at the introductions. Taking advantage of the surprised state of his colleagues, Severus set about preparing a plate of food for his youngest and another for himself. He had unnoticeably placed Sebastian's plate on the boy's lap and encouraged his child to eat. Eventually, the staff regained their ability to think and many questions were asked. Severus answered all questions using the story they devised. He also explained that the boys were using Prince as their last name in order to avoid unwanted attention and criticism.

--

By the time that Silas, Sebastian, and Severus arrived to their quarters, it was nearly eight in the evening. Severus put Sebastian down on the ground and told him to go take a bath. The boy complied without fuss and took a bath. When he got out of the bath, Severus directed him into the dreaded corner and told him to stay there for thirty minutes. Severus stayed and would countdown the thirty minutes by five-minute intervals so the child would know how much longer until his timeout was over.

After Sebastian's timeout, Severus told him to go get ready for bed. Sebastian was not thrilled with the idea of a nine o'clock bedtime, but knew not to argue with his papa. Just as he was entering his bedroom, he heard his papa tell Silas that he had thirty minutes before his own bedtime. Severus entered Sebastian's bedroom as the boy was returning from the bathroom after brushing his teeth.

"Why does Silas have an early bedtime?"

"Silas is also being punished for disobeying me. He left you alone, which if you remember, was also a rule. He will have an early bedtime for the next week."

"But it wasn't Silas' fault! Please don't punish him because I ran off."

Severus waved a hand to cut off Sebastian plea. "Child, I am not going to relax on the punishment. He knows the reasons for it and knows that he must face the consequences for his decisions. Now, come here."

Severus started walking towards the rocking chair that became a permanent fixture of Sebastian's bedroom. The young boy grabbed his blanket off his bed and settled into his papa's lap. The small boy gave a jaw-breaking yawn and snuggled deeper into his papa.

"You had quite an adventure today. I want you to know that I am no longer mad at you. Once your punishment is over, all will be forgiven and forgotten. I have to say that I am very proud of you today as well. You handled meeting your tante and oncle very well. Much better then I thought you would. You also did well in the great hall."

"I had you and Silas and grandpapa. I knew you would keep me safffffeeee." Sebastian was quickly losing the fight against sleep.

"Yes, and now it is time for sleep."

Severus spent the next twenty minutes rocking his youngest. He then tucked the child into bed and went to spend some time with his eldest. Like with Sebastian, Severus was waiting for Silas in the teen's bedroom and stayed with the boy until he fell asleep. He wanted to reassure his eldest that he was not mad at him or blamed him for what happened. Silas had taken his brother disappearance very hard and blamed himself. Severus quickly dispelled those ideas and spent the rest of the time with Silas praising him for protecting his brother and watching him.

When Silas fell asleep, Severus tucked him in as well and went to bed himself. That day had been very stressful and chaotic. He was happy to go to bed as early as his son's.

Author's Note: Well, that is the end of this installment of Fall. I hope you enjoyed it. I think this one has become my favorite chapter so far. Please note: I do not and never have studied French. All the little translations I used were looked up on . If the translations are terrible, let me know and I will work on it.

Anyways...the next chapters are going to be a little 'gooey' and so you might have to bare with me a bit. I had a few ask me about Ron and Hermione: I will address that before Sebastian and Silas start school. I may not be for a couple of chapters, but it will happen.

Thanks again for reading this fic! REVIEW!!


	8. To Rise

Well...there isn't much to say this time around. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry for all my French literate readers...I was told I butchered little one in French by referring Sebastian in feminine spelling. I'm terrible at languages...so for the most part, I am sticking with English. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

--

Halfway through Sebastian's grounding, the utopia for the Prince-Snape-Dumbledore family was shattered. It started with the youngest suffering from nightmares. Most were of his family being harmed or killed by Death Eaters but they quickly evolved to visions of innocent people being tortured or of Voldemort himself. It would take hours for Severus to calm the child enough to be told about the incident and another hour to get him back to sleep. Most of the time, the next morning would find Sebastian in Severus' bed, or Severus asleep on the rocking chair while holding the small boy.

This continued for a week and all three Snapes were affected. Sebastian became moody due to lack of sleep. Severus had tried to give him dreamless sleep, but the visions would slip through. The little boy had dark rings around his eyes. He had lost weight because he was too tired to eat and would sick up all he did eat every night. Severus was not much better. Silas started to spend more time with his aunt and uncle in order to avoid his brother and father's wraith. Dumbledore, Adrian, and Sophia all offered to help, but there was not much they could do. Whenever Sebastian woke from a vision or nightmare, he would refuse any comfort except his papa's.

As soon as Sebastian fell asleep that night, Severus went to sleep also. The potions master quickly learned that it was important to get as much sleep as possible when the opportunity was presented. Silas was sleeping in his grandpapa's quarters after the old wizard invited him to spend the weekend with him. Albus knew that it was important that both boys were given equal attention and right now Severus could only focus on Sebastian. Therefore, the headmaster planned to spend the next couple days with his eldest grandson. Silas was excited to spend some personal time with his grandpapa and had enjoyed the evening immensely.

Severus was woken four hours later by Sebastian's screaming. The potions master jumped out of his bed, ignoring his protesting limbs, and rushed to get to his son's bedside. Once he reached Sebastian's room, he had just enough time to conjure a bucket before the boy started throwing up. Severus went to stand by the child's side and started rubbing his son's back to ease the tension. Unlike the times before, Sebastian did not stop throwing up until he was dry heaving.

"Sebastian, what happened?" It had been two hours since Severus was woken by the screams. He knew that it was time to try to get some information.

Sebastian turned agonized eyes to his papa and started to sob. "He's back!"

"What do you mean? Who's back?" While the man was asking these questions, he was inwardly praying that is was not Voldemort.

"HIM! Lord Voldemort!"

"Are you sure? Could it not be a nightmare?" Severus was growing more and more worried at the idea of the Dark Lord coming back.

Sebastian started to cry. "No, I knew it is real. I can feel it in my scar."

Severus untangled one of his arms from his son and immediately checked the lightening bolt scar that was hidden behind his hairline. When Sebastian took the blood adoption potion, the scar had magically moved where it would be easily hidden. The potions master parted the section of hair that hid it and saw that the scar was an angry red and slightly bleeding.

"Sebastian, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

The boy snuggled deeper into his papa and buried his head against his chest. "Can you get grandpapa first? I know he will want to know too."

"Very well." Severus tried to rise for his spot on the bed, but Sebastian refused to let go. The man simply scooped his child into his arms and headed to the fireplace. Instead of making his father come down to the dungeons, Severus flooed into the headmaster's office and went up the stairs to his quarters. When father and child entered the living room, it was quiet and dark. Severus walked to his father's door and knocked to wake the old man.

"Severus, son, what is the matter?" Albus asked when he saw his son and grandchild.

"Sebastian had a vision that you need to hear about."

"What was it about? Is he alright?" Albus had noticed that Sebastian was in his son's arm and hadn't said a word.

"He hasn't really told me anything about the vision. He wanted to tell us both; however, he did say that Voldemort is back."

The headmaster immediately stepped out of his bedroom and started towards the sitting area. His whole demeanor changed from tired and concerned to serious and alert. Severus followed and sat down in the armchair next to the fire and maneuvered Sebastian onto his lap. Once all three were settled, Albus gestured for his grandson to begin.

Sebastian leaned tiredly against his papa's chest and began his recount. "He was in a graveyard. There were two other people with him. One was tied to a headstone with magic. I think she worked for the ministry because the other man told Voldemort that no one would miss her at the ministry for another week due to her being on vacation. The other man was short and fat. It was the rat, Wormtail. He was helping Voldemort. First, Wormtail levitated a giant cauldron next to the headstone before going back to bring this ugly baby thing which was Voldemort. Then he summoned a bone from a grave. He was chanting this weird spell about bones of his father, blood of a foe, and something willingly given. He took the ministry women's blood and then cut off his hand. After that, the cauldron started to boil and change colors. About two minutes later, Voldemort stepped out."

"I've heard about that spell, but only the darkest of souls could handle the magic. It literally creates a body for a soul that is made out of pure evil. The blood of the foe will allow organs to develop and sustain. The body part willingly given will allow the outer skin to be created." Albus was shocked that even Voldemort had enough evilness to perform that ritual.

"Well, he did and he does. After he came out of the cauldron, he gave Wormtail a new hand with his wand. Then, he killed the woman that was tied to the headstone." Sebastian paused to decide what to say next. Severus thought that the boy was finished and asked if that was when he woke up.

"No, actually I was in the vision for a while before I woke up. After the ministry woman was killed, he started planning with Wormtail." Sebastian then turned serious eyes to his papa. "He is going to summon everyone tomorrow for a meeting. He is not happy that his 'loyal' followers have been hiding for so long. He mentioned something about the Quidditch World Cup and awakening the wizarding world."

Severus tensed when he heard about the impending summons. He had lived the last twelve years without that monster ruling his life, and he did not want it to happen again. "I will return to spying, of course."

"NO! Papa, you can't go when he summons!"

"Why is that little one? If I do not go, I will be hunted and killed as a traitor. You and your brother would not be safe. I must return."

"But papa, IF you go back, you will be killed. There is something that I haven't told you yet because I don't understand it completely. What's a horcrux?" Sebastian directed the question to both his papa and his grandpapa. Both men drew a deep breath at the question.

"Child, a horcrux is something so evil that most do not know what it truly is. As you can see, your papa and I do know. A horcrux is an object that holds a part of someone's soul. The only way to split a soul is through the act of killing an innocent. When an innocent is killed, the caster's soul is ripped in half. A horcrux holds part of the ripped soul. The caster in sense cheats death because if the soul that remains is killed, there is a back up. However, a ripped soul is a half life, a dark life, an evil life." Albus explained this with a sad but stern voice.

"How did you hear about horcruxes?"

"He was talking about it, well not talking about it, he was thinking it. He created a horcrux before he was vanished. Actually…." Sebastian's voice got caught in his throat and he had to look down at his hands before continuing. "Actually, he was going to make another with my death. He had a locket ready to capture his soul."

Severus tightened his arms around the child when he heard that. His child was meant to be used to create a horcrux. He had never been so grateful for Lily's protection as now.

Albus was the one to bring the attention back to the initial question. "What does the horcrux have to do with Severus returning as a spy?"

"Apparently by the time Voldemort was vanished, he had only created one. The second piece of his soul was hidden in a diary. The same diary that was smuggled into Hogwarts during my second-year. The same one that possessed Ginny Weasley and opened the Chamber of Secrets. The exact diary that I destroyed with the Basilisk poison." Sebastian allowed a little smirk of achievement before his features returned to serious. "Voldemort knows that his horcrux is destroyed. Due to the magic used to maintain his new form, he is weak and once again mortal. He plans to rectify this tomorrow when he summons everyone. He is going to require all his followers to renew their marks of loyalty. The new mark will be linked to his life. It will slowly drain his followers of their magic, their life source, and give it to him. When Voldemort dies, which his thinks will be never due to the new mark, all linked to him will die too. If anyone refuses the new mark, they will instantly be killed."

"Severus, you cannot go tomorrow."

"Father, I must go. If I don't go, I will be killed anyways. At least if I go, we will have time to search for a solution while taking advantage of the information I can collect. We cannot afford to be ignorant of his plans."

"AND WHAT IF WE CANNOT FIND A SOLUTION! AM I TO LET MY SON SLOWLY DIE?" Albus shouted at his stubborn son.

"Father, I made my decision to be a death eater and then spy knowing the possible consequences. I must do this."

Both men sat staring at one another for several minutes. Sebastian had grown uncomfortable with the tense environment and tried to hide farther in Severus' robes.

"Fine! But you will be monitored by Poppy weekly. I will not allow you to go through this alone."

Severus merely inclined his head in acceptance. "Will you watch the boys for me tomorrow? I will come get them whenever I return."

"Of course"

The potions master then turned his attention to his son. "Was there anything else to know about the vision?"

"No papa. I just wish that you will not go tomorrow."

"I know little prince, but I need to." Severus then kissed his youngest head of curls. "Come child, lets get you into bed."

"Stay here tonight. You can put him in his room here and then I want to talk to you for a little bit."

"Yes father"

Both men rose from their seats and Albus walked over to kiss his grandson's forehead. "Goodnight little one."

"Night grandpapa," Sebastian yawned.

When Severus entered the boys' room, he was happy to see his eldest son sleeping peacefully in the bed farthest from the door. The potions master went to lay his smallest in the free bed, but Sebastian tightened his hold on his papa.

"Sebastian?"

"Want to sleep with Silas."

"Alright" Severus walked over to the bed that Silas was sleeping on and magically enlarged it to fit Sebastian too. After laying the boy down, he gave them both kisses and returned to his father.

The headmaster and his son spent the next hour discussing the vision and thinking up ways to better protect the boys. In the end, it was decided that Severus and the boys would move up to Dumbledore's quarters. They would add a second door going from the their rooms in Severus' quarter to their rooms here. Also, there would be an additional door added from Adrian and Sophia's quarters to the boys' room here.

--

The next day was stressful for the small family. Silas was surprised to wake up and find his little brother in his bed. When Silas asked him how he got there, Sebastian explained the whole thing to him. Both boys were not happy with their papa's decision, but decided not to argue with him. Instead, both boys headed to the library in hopes of finding a solution to the mark. Sebastian also started looking up ways to defeat Voldemort.

After lunch, Adrian and Sophia joined the boys in the library. The two adults searched in the restricted area of the library while the boys looked in the general area. Albus and Severus were researching their own private libraries for a solution. Just before dinner, the headmaster entered the library and headed to were the small group was working.

"Hello grandpapa" Silas was the first to spot the old wizard approaching.

"Hello my dear grandsons. Your father would like to spend some quiet time with you both until he is summoned. He is waiting in my quarters. Best hurry up!"

Both boys marked their pages and left to join their papa. When the boys were gone, Albus sat down at the table with Adrian and Sophia. "Have you found anything so far?"

"Not yet, but we have just started looking."

"How has it gone with you?"

"Neither Severus nor I have found anything. Although, you are right, we have just started looking."

--

The boys made their way quickly to their father. Severus was waiting for them in Albus' living room. He had ordered a light dinner for the three of them to enjoy and had the traditional book sitting by his side. When the boys arrived, Severus gave them a tight smile and beckoned them in.

"I thought we could do our nightly ritual a bit early today."

Both boys took a seat at the small table for dinner. "How has your day been?"

"Fine. We have been in the library looking for anything that could help you." Silas gave his papa a small smile before popping a green bean into his mouth.

"Did you find anything?"

"Not yet."

The rest of the dinner passed quietly. All three were distracted by their thoughts. After they had finished eating, the three moved to the couch and took their customary positions. Silas sat on Severus' left and Sebastian was on his right with his head in the potions master's lap. They spent the next two hours reading and enjoying each other. The clock was just about to strike nine when Albus walked into the room. Silas was talking to his papa about different potions that may aide their plan while Sebastian had fallen asleep. The old wizard joined the conversation.

An hour later, Severus felt a sharp pain run through his left forearm.

"He's calling."

"Go my child. Just make sure you come back in one piece."

"I promise." Severus then rose from his seat, gently lifting Sebastian's head from his lap. Turning to his two children, he gave the sleeping boy a kiss on his forehead. When he reached Silas, he gave him a kiss. "Take care of your brother, listen to your grandpapa, and remember that I love you."

"Love you too and be careful." Silas had to whisper his farewell because his throat was constricted with tears.

"I will" Severus gave his eldest one more kiss on his forehead and then swept out the door.

When Severus left, Silas released the sob he was holding and gathered his little brother into his arms. The movement woke the small boy a bit. "Did papa leave?"

"Yes Skat, now try to go back to sleep."

"I don't think I can." As soon as the words left his mouth, Sebastian gave a huge yawn.

"I think you can," Silas smiled softly down at his brother. Silas then lifted Sebastian into his arms and carried him into their bedroom. Like Sebastian's room in the dungeons, there was a rocking chair in the corner of their room. Silas made his way to the chair and rocked his brother back to sleep. When Sebastian finally fell asleep, the teen laid him down on his bed and tucked him in. Silas then made his way back out to the living room to wait for his papa with his grandfather.

"I take it Sebastian did fall back asleep."

"Yes. Now what do we do?"

"Now we wait." Albus said this in a way that Silas knew was common practice. He wondered how many times his grandpapa had to wait up for his papa in the past. Silas was interrupted from his thoughts a few minutes later when his grandpapa asked if he would like to play a game of chess.

--

Severus quickly made his way down to the apparation point pass the Hogwarts wards and disappeared into the night. When he reappeared, he was greeted with the sight of hundreds of death eaters standing in formation. He silently made his way through the crowd to the front of the group. With well-practiced ease and elegance, the potions master bowed before the serpentine man known as Lord Voldemort. "My lord"

"Ahhh, my slippery snake. Rise and take your place."

Severus rose from the cold ground and backed away with his head down. He didn't have far to go to his place. Before Voldemort was vanished, Severus was in his inner circle and therefore was in the first line. The group waited another thirty minutes until Voldemort was satisfied that all of his followers who were going to come had.

"Welcome my loyal followers. I am glad to see you all returning to my side, a testament to the loyalty that you have to me. However, I am very displeased that it has taken twelve years to reach this point. Where have you been, my little snakes? Hiding under the ministry's skirt? Becoming model wizarding citizens? Not one of you came looking for me and that makes me doubt your true loyalty."

Voldemort paced around all those gathered. Sometimes he would stare at the person in front of them, trying to use mind-magic to find their true loyalty. Sometimes he would simply crucio the person. Eventually he made his way back to the front and continued with his speech.

"In order to trust and believe your loyalty, all of you will renew your vows to me. I will then renew your mark. However, take notice. With this new mark, your life will be my life. Your power will be my power. For only my most loyal would give me their life, magic, and value. So choose wisely my little snakes, for if you refuse, I will have your last breath."

A few death eaters started to shift at the end of the speech. Severus, on the other hand, stayed firmly rooted to his spot. It was not wise to show ones nervousness or hesitation. Voldemort called his inner circle forward first. Severus walked calmly and confidently up to the snake and gave his vow. Once everyone in the group renewed their vows, Voldemort crucioed them for his disappointment in his most highest.

By the time that all of the death eaters were called to take the new mark, ten people were killed for their refusal or reluctance to take the mark. The Dark Lord then dismissed all the lower ranking followers. He continued with his inner circle, since only them deserved the honor of informing the world of his return, telling them about his grand entrance.

"We are going to bring terror into the lifes of many. I have the perfect plan." He then presented his plan to his inner circle. They were to ambush the campsite after the Quidditch World Cup. Voldemort would not attend himself, but he placed targets on certain light families. The death eaters were to create general chaos while searching for those targeted. They were given free reign to any one captured, except Harry Potter. "The brat is mine!"

The inner circle was then dismissed after another round of crucios and other painful hexes. Severus painfully apparated back to the castle and his family.

--

Sebastian quickly ran out of his bedroom and into the living room where Silas and Albus were still playing chess.

"Little one, what are you doing awake?" Albus asked while placing him into his lap.

Sebastian snuggled deeper into the warmth of his grandpapa's robes. "I saw the meeting that papa was at."

"I'm guessing that since you are up then the meeting is over?"

Sebastian nodded his head.

Silas walked around the table and placed his hand on his little brother's back. "Is papa coming home?"

"Yes."

The three waited for about fifteen minutes before Severus came gingerly walking into the living room. Silas and Sebastian were at his side in three seconds, hugging their father like he had been gone for six months. Severus returned the hugs just as strongly and buried his face in their hair, trying to memorize each boys' distinctive smell.

"Little Dragon, Little Prince, what are you both doing up?"

Silas lightly scoffed at being called little but ignored it for now. "We were waiting for you to come home. Actually Sebastian was asleep up till about twenty minutes ago."

Severus turned to his youngest. He knew why Sebastian was up. "You saw the meeting?"

Sebastian nodded and bowed his head to look at the ground. Severus inwardly cried that his child had to see the deaths and torture that was handed out that night. Gathering his non-existent strength, Severus lifted the small boy into his arms and walked into the boys' room. For the second time that night, Sebastian found himself being rocked. Severus summoned a dreamless sleep from his room and coaxed the boy to drink it. "You don't need anymore nightmares tonight."

When the little boy drifted off to sleep, he tucked him back into bed and went into the living room. While he was with Sebastian, Albus had ordered tea and summoned some pain reliever and pepper up for his son. Severus entered the living room and walked straight to Silas. The man then enveloped his son in his arms and held him tightly. Silas released all the stress and worry in his papa's arms. They stayed that way for ten minutes while Dumbledore watched from the armchair. Severus then led his tired teen back into the bedroom and stayed with him until he fell asleep.

Returning once more to the living room, he was met with a set of arms for him to fall into. He allowed himself to take the comfort and love the arms were giving for a couple of minutes before breaking the hug. As the two settled down onto their respective seats, Albus handed the potions to his son. Severus drank them with practiced grace and then started to make himself some tea.

The two talked way into the early morning about the meeting and what Voldemort had planned. Severus gave his father the list of targeted families. Not surprising for either man, the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Bones were all on the list. Finally, the two departed for the own rooms. Severus stopped in his children's room and gave them each one more kiss before retiring to his own bed.

Author's Note: So this chapter was a little darker then I usually write. I hope you liked it! If some of you are wondering what Skat means (I've used it a couple of times), it means treasure in Danish...all taxes. At lease that is what my host-dad told me it meant when I was there. Any Danish speakers, please correct me if I am incorrect. Anyways...thanks for reading and REVIEW!


	9. To Discover

Hello all! I tried to load this last night but the system was doing some updating....sorry about the wait! Anyways...there is not much to say about the chapter. Please read the author's notes at the end. I know there will be a few of you who will be completely shocked at some point in the chapter....hopefully my notes will clear it all up! ENJOY!

--

The next couple weeks went quickly for the Prince-Snape-Dumbledore family. Most days were spent in the library searching for a solution to Severus' mark. When they had exhausted the resources in the library, the search was moved to their personal libraries. Up to this point, no one had found a remedy.

However, their time searching had not been fruitless. While Sebastian was searching through the mind-magic section in the library, he stumbled upon a small, neglected journal about possessions. In the journal, there was an article about expelling foreign souls from a person. The article explained that there was a spell that could be used on the possessed person by a person that had a mental bond to the original soul. The spell would first separate the foreign soul from the original, and then destroy the soul from within, leaving the body with only the intended soul alive. On the bottom of the article, there was a warning that the spell-caster had to be mentally linked to the person possessed or the spell would rebound on the caster. Also, that the person possessed had to be truly possessed or the spell would kill the real soul.

Sebastian was eager to show his discovery to his family. Due to the scar that he received the night his parents were killed, he had suffered a mental link to the snake-like man. When he brought the journal to his papa, they worked on tweaking the spell a little. Now, instead of separating the original soul to the possessing soul, the spell would cement the soul to the body. Since Sebastian was the only person that held a mental-link with Voldemort, the little boy had to cast the spell.

Everyone was excited when a spell was discovered to rid the world of Lord Voldemort once and for all, but they could not use it until they found a solution for the mark.

--

Finally, the morning of August 15th came, Sebastian's birthday. Severus and Silas decided to forego a birthday party for Sebastian since the boys were to appear new and hadn't been introduced to any children their age yet. Instead, the two made plans to take the boy to Diagon Alley for a shopping spree, and then have a birthday dinner up in Albus' rooms with the rest of his family.

Severus silently crept into his sons' room and headed towards his youngest's bed. Silas was already awake and helping his grandpapa decorate the sitting room. Severus sat down and started running his hands through the boy's curls.

"Sebastian, child, time to wake up."

Sebastian buried his head further into his pillow. "Don't want to," came the muffled reply.

The potion's master allowed a small, amused smile to form at his son's actions. "Come little prince, up you get!" Severus then grabbed the blankets from the bed and yanked them off.

Sebastian swarmed when the cool air hit his body. Not willing to end the fight for more sleep, the boy curled into a ball and held tightly to his pillow. "More sleep!"

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the fight his youngest was giving. 'Usually the boy was the first to rise, but on the day it is needed, he turns into his brother apparently.' Smirking, the Slytherin potions master returned the blanket on the bed. "Okay Sebastian, if you want to sleep, I guess your brother and I will go to Diagon Alley by ourselves. I'll just have to let Silas spend your birthday money. Go back to sleep, we will be home later."

"Alri…..WAIT!!!!" Sebastian jumped out of his bed when the words had finally registered in his head. "What did you say? Birthday money? It's not my birthday!"

"Of course it is, silly child. Your birthday is the 15th of August. You are officially eleven…..again!" Severus smirked at the end.

Sebastian simply nodded at his papa's explanation. With everything that had been going on the last few months, the boy had completely forgotten about his birthday, old and new.

Severus rested his hand on the child's shoulder and steered him out of the room and into the living room where Albus and Silas were waiting. When the pair appeared in the doorway, Sebastian was greeted with a loud, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The small boy jumped back in shock and landed against his papa's chest. "Careful son, wouldn't want to take you to the infirmary on your birthday."

"Tante Sophia would probably kill me." Sebastian had unfortunately been a frequent visitor to the hospital wing in the past and his aunt was shocked when she saw 'Harry Potter's' file.

"I could only imagine." Severus then guided his son to the dining table that was loaded with all of Sebastian's favorites, as well as his Hogwarts admittance letter. "Better fill up before we leave for London."

When they were finished, Severus and the boys flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. The potions master was happy to see that Sebastian was taking the crowds better now then last time. When they reached the entrance for Diagon Alley, Severus handed Sebastian a small green bag full of galleons. "This is your birthday money. It is not to be used for school supplies. We will be acquiring those while we are here, but I will be purchasing them. This money is to be used for something that you wish for."

The trio spent the next few hours combing through the Alley. Sebastian was surprised at how many stores Diagon Alley offered that he never knew about. He spent some money buying some sweets and a couple new games and puzzles. The rest of his money was used on some new books. Most books were on DADA and charms. Since the blood adoption, Sebastian had become quite the bookworm. While Silas took after his papa with their passion for potions, Sebastian took after his adopted mother, Camilla. She was extremely talented in Charms and while she excelled in potions, she did not have the passion for them like Severus. DADA had come from both parents, and it seemed that both boys were naturals in the topic.

After they left the bookstore, Severus and Silas dragged Sebastian to the apothecary. The small boy knew that he needed his supplies for class, but was positive his brother and father would take forever-drooling over one ingredient or another. About thirty minutes later, Silas and Severus were still in the shop and Sebastian decided to wait outside on the step.

The eleven-year old boy had been sitting there for a while, enjoying the sun, when a shadow hit his face. Peeking an eye open to see what was blocking the sun, he was met with the sight of Lucius Malfoy standing before him.

"Well, what do we have here?" The blonde had a sinister grin on his face that cause Sebastian to automatically look for an escape. "Could it be a baby Snape?"

Sebastian stayed silent, partly from fear and partly from defiance.

Lucius sneered at the lack of reaction from the boy. "Severus never said anything about having a child. Perhaps I should take you to the Dark Lord. He will find out the truth."

Sebastian gave the blonde a Snape-like glare but remained silent. The boy began to rise from his perch to rejoin his brother and papa when the man grabbed him in the back of his robes. Before Sebastian could let out a cry for help, he was apparated away.

Five minutes later, Severus and Silas stepped out of the shop and looked around for the youngest member of their family. Sebastian had told them that he would be waiting outside for them to finish. Gut-wrenching worry crept into them when after searching the entire Alley, Sebastian had not been found.

--

Meanwhile, Lucius and Sebastian had landed in front of a dark, imposing manor. The blonde did not check to see if the child was whole, he simply tightened his hold on the boy and walked towards the front door. Sebastian had tried to wiggle his way loose from the man, but after a sharp smack to his face, the boy knew it would be fruitless. The eleven-year old was dragged through the maze of halls until they came to a halt in front of a set of solid wood double doors.

Lucius knocked three times before waiting to be summoned in. A minute later, an hissed 'enter' was heard. The blonde pushed Sebastian ahead of him and the pair entered the room.

Lucius quickly kneeled down in greeting while dragging Sebastian down beside him. "My Lord, I have something that may interest you."

"And what may that be?"

"My Lord, I have reason to believe that Snape has a son and has not offered his child's loyalty to you."

While standing there, Sebastian began erecting the strongest mental shield that was possible. Although his scar was not visible, it did not make the pain caused by being near the monster any more bearable. The shield would block most of the pain and hide his secrets under layers of false memories.

Voldemort spent the next moments observing the boy before him. 'The child certainly looks like Severus; however, there is a beauty about him that is different. He would make a wonderful pet. The effeminate features, young and innocent, but I can feel the power within. Yes, this child will be mine.'

"Hmm….interesting. Lucius, give me your arm."

The blonde was practically gleeful with the idea that Severus was to be punished for this discovery. Lucius was still furious for Snape's defiance towards him. Since the search for Draco at Hogwarts, the blonde had not seen or heard from the potions master.

The smirk soon changed to a grimace when the pain from the summons shot through the mark.

--

Severus was just about to floo back to Hogwarts to gather his father, cousin and sister-in-law for help when the burn of a summons flared. Grabbing Silas and flooing them both back home, he had little time to explain what was happening.

"Sebastian is missing. Summons. Return soon. Silas explain." The potions master then jumped back into the floo after summoning his Death Eater robes and mask. The man flooed directly to the safe house that Albus had created when he started spying. The safe house would allow only Severus and Albus to apparate in and out. It was the quickest way to answer a summons and the safest place to rest after one before returning to Hogwarts. Albus had placed a charm on the house that would inform him when Severus returned from a meeting. When the charm went off, Severus had one hour to inform the headmaster of his arrival. If the old man had not heard from Severus in one hour, something was wrong and the headmaster was needed.

Without looking at the safe house, Severus grasped his mark and said the spell to apparate away allowing the mark to guide him to the meeting spot. Severus landed before the manor and quickly made his way to the meeting room. He knocked twice to inform Voldemort that he was here due to a summons.

"Enter"

Severus stepped into the room and let out an inaudible breath of relief. Sebastian was standing before the serpentine man and did not look injured. Without looking around to see who else was present, he kneeled to greet his 'master' before stepping beside his son.

"Ah, Snape. I see you do know this young boy."

"Yes, master. He is my son."

A flash of anger showed through red eyes when Severus announced that. It was quickly replaced with something much more sinister, lust, when the red eyes looked over at Sebastian. Severus saw the change and was terrified at the implications. Voldemort had chosen his new pet.

The Dark Lord returned his attention to his potions master and Severus was soon under the Cruciatus curse. Once Voldemort felt that Severus was dully punished, the curse was cancelled. "And why haven't you presented the child before now?"

"My Lord, I have only learned of his existence recently. I had planned to inform you as soon as the boy was comfortable with me."

"Where has the boy been before this?" Voldemort had no reason to doubt his potions master, but he was still suspicious.

"His mother had kept him hidden. She recently passed away and the boy was shipped here."

Voldemort turned his attention back to the child. "Come here boy!"

Sebastian looked at his papa for guidance. Severus gave him the tiniest of nods and Sebastian slowly made his way to the dais.

When the boy was within arms reach of the snake-like man, he was promptly picked up and placed on his lap. Sebastian stiffened at the action and began to shake in fear and some pain. His mind shield was still working strongly, but the faint throb of pain was waiting to escape.

"Calm my little Asp. I will take good care of my little pet."

Sebastian wanted to throw up when he felt the man's hands pet his hair.

"Look at me."

Sebastian kept his head bowed. He did not want to look at the man before him.

"NOW!"

Sebastian's head jerked up at the barked command. When the boy finally made eye contact, Voldemort dove into his mind. While the Dark Lord was trying to find the information that he sought, Sebastian decided to do his own investigation on Voldemort's mind. Without the man's knowledge, Sebastian expertly slipped behind his shields and began gathering as much information that could be helpful as possible. Right before Voldemort exited Sebastian's mind with no new information, Sebastian quietly slipped out of his with a plethora of it.

"I'm sorry little Asp if I caused you pain." Voldemort gave the boy a small kiss on his forehead. The man then lifted the child off his lap and allowed him to return to his father.

"Severus, I expect him to be ready by Christmas."

"Of course my lord." Severus bowed his head in mock agreement.

"You are dismissed. I shall see you soon my Little Asp."

Both father and son quickly left the walls of the manor and apparated to the safe house.

--

When the two reached the safe house, Sebastian allowed in since he apparated with Severus, the potions master informed the headmaster that they were safe and would return in a little bit. As soon as the call ended, Severus turned back to his son who was standing in the same place they landed. Taking his wand from his robes, Severus transfigured the armchair into a rocking chair. Gathering the boy into his arms, he walked to the chair and sat down. Severus spent the next ten minutes cuddling and calming his youngest child.

"Are you okay little Prince?"

Sebastian shook his head no.

Severus summoned a pain-reliever and a post-cruciatus potion from his cupboard. He coaxed his child into taking the first, while he gulped down the latter. They spent a few more moments in silence until Severus decided it was time to discuss what happened.

"Child, how did you end up at Riddle Manor?"

Sebastian explained the events that led up to Severus' summons. The potions master was glad to hear that Sebastian had not be hit with any curses or hexes.

"Papa, what did he mean when he said he expected me ready by Christmas?"

Severus tensed at the question. How was he to tell his child that Voldemort expected Sebastian to submit to him in less then four months? Sebastian had unfortunately become the focus of Voldemort's lust, a position that was usually held for an unfortunate new, young Death Eater.

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Severus began explaining what Voldemort meant. By the end of the explanation, Sebastian was ghost white and shaking. After drinking a calming potion that Severus had summoned, Sebastian began thinking logically. "Don't worry, he won't be around by Christmas."

"How do you know that?" Severus wanted to believe his child, but couldn't see how Sebastian could be so confident.

"I will have killed him by then."

"Sebastian, we can't kill Voldemort until we find a way to negate the effects of the mark. However, if by Christmas we cannot find a solution, I want you to kill him anyways. I rather die then see you forced by the man."

"You won't die either."

"How can you be so sure that we will find a cure?"

Sebastian smirked at the question. "When Voldemort tried to get past my mind-shields, I actually got behind his. I found out quite a few things, including how to remove the mark."

"What….how?" Severus did not care that he was rambling.

"It is actually pretty simple, but we cannot cancelled the connection until right before we perform the second spell."

Severus sat in shock. He would finally be free from the monster and his followers. He was pulled from his musing by Sebastian snuggling deeper into his robes. Severus simply tightened his grip on the boy and continued rocking, thanking God that he was blessed with Sebastian.

Eventually, Sebastian fell asleep and Severus reluctantly rose to return to Hogwarts. Stepping into the floo with Sebastian in his arms, he called out his destination and disappeared. When they arrived in the headmaster's office, Sebastian started to wake, so Severus began soothing him back to sleep. The rest of the Prince-Snape-Dumbledore family was all waiting for the two to return in the office and watched the man settle the child. Without looking at the rest of the group, Severus climbed the stairs to the headmaster's quarters and laid the child down on his bed. The potions master placed monitoring charms on the boy and returned downstairs.

As soon as Severus stepped back into the office, Silas was at his side. Grabbing his eldest, Severus gave the boy a reassuring hug. He then sat down and explained all that happened. He also told the group about what Sebastian did to Voldemort, and Albus promised to let the child use his pensieve when he awoke.

The group then decided to postpone the party until the next evening. Sebastian would be asleep for a couple more hours and the family was sure that the little boy would not want many around him that night. All left the office with the belief that by that time next week, Lord Voldemort would be gone from the world.

Author's Notes: Okay...so let me say this in big bold letters: THERE WILL NOT!!! BE A VOLDEMORT/SEBASTIAN RELATIONSHIP! I just wanted to establish a little more urgency of ridding Voldemort on a personal level for the family. I'm sorry if it was a little disturbing but this will be the only chapter it is mentioned. Before the boys started school and ultimately destroyed Voldy, I also wanted to put Lucius kidnapping Sebastian again.

So...now that I said my peace....I wanted to thank everyone for reading this. Sorry if this chapter is a little more choppy than normal....I had a little more difficulty writing this one. Anyways...hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	10. To Stop

Hello there....so thanks for all my wonderful readers! This chapter has some angst and some surprises! Warning now....the very beginning has mild reference to Harry's rapes....nothing hard core though....I don't fancy writing those.

Anyways...someone asked me about what 'Little Asp' meant? 'Little Asp' was a nickname that Voldy gave Sebastian. An Asp is a poisonous snake that is found mainly in Europe, Africa and Asia (?). I've heard Harry referred to that in other chapters by different characters. I thought that Voldemort would most likely give some sort of endearment to his lust.

Now onto the story....ENJOY!!!

--

_The broken and battered body was viciously thrown to the ground after another Death Eater had finished his fun with the boy. The teen laid naked on the cold floor with multiple cuts and bruises littering his small frame. The boy tensed when he heard footsteps approaching him._

"_Don't worry pretty potty. By the time that we are through with you, you will be begging the Dark Lord to kill you." The owner to the voice then kicked him hard in the ribs and walked away. _

_Harry stifled a sob from the pain and terror that had been present since his kidnapping. Taking a deep breath, the tired teen closed his eyes for a small reprieve from his reality. Hardly five minutes after the last Death Eater had finished, the door opened. The person who came through the door was none other than Lucius Malfoy. _

"_Well Potter, it seems you have finally realized your place in the world. I have heard that you are a wonderful shag, you little slut. I must find if they are correct."_

_Harry let out a small sob at the idea of another person raping him. He turned his attention to the blonde when he heard the man removing his black leather belt. "Please, no… don't rape me. Don't do this, please," Harry hoarsely whispered._

"_I think I will," Lucius sneered arrogantly. The blonde then pulled out a gag and tied it around the weak boy's mouth. "I can't have my little slut too loud, or the others will want to join in."_

_Lucius positioned himself on top of the powerless body and heatedly whispered a silencing charm on the room. "Though I like to hear my sluts scream."_

Just when the nightmare Lucius penetrated into Harry and the nightmare Harry screamed through the gag, Sebastian let out a blood-curling scream in reality.

Silas was jolted from his sleep at the sound of his younger brother screaming. Leaping out of bed, Silas ran to Sebastian's bed and tired to wake the little boy.

"Skat, come on. Wake up now, it was just a dream. You're safe here."

Still trapped in the middle of the nightmare, Sebastian tried to fight off his brother's hand and continued to cry for his invisible attacker to stop. Silas was about to shake his brother awake when Severus and Albus appeared in the doorway.

"What happened?"

Severus did not wait for the answer to his father's question; he walked straight to his son's bedside and took Silas's place.

"I don't know really. We were asleep when all of the sudden Sebastian started screaming. I was trying to wake him up when you came in." Silas was worried about his little brother. They all had expected a nightmare after what happened that day, but seeing it was a hundred times worst.

While Albus and Silas were going over what had happened, Severus was trying to guide his son's back to the land of the living. "Wake up little prince. Open your eyes for your papa. It is just a nightmare; the monsters cannot get you here. You are safe." Instead of trying to shake the boy, the potions master started rubbing calming circles on the youth's back.

Dark blue eyes started to flicker before they popped open and started wildly searching for their attacker. When Sebastian's sight landed on his papa, he threw himself into the potions master's arms. Suddenly, the events that happened the day before, as well as the nightmare, flooded Sebastian's senses and he began sobbing into his papa's chest.

Without much effort, Severus scooped his son into his arms and began the task of calming the small boy down. "Shhh… little prince, papa's here."

Sebastian continued to cry and shake in this papa's arms. Severus adjusted the little boy so he was cradled against his chest. Turning to address the other two in the room, Severus told his eldest to go back to sleep. Silas asked about Sebastian and the potions master simply said that the boy could sleep with him tonight. The teen was reluctant to go back to bed when his brother was so distraught, but Albus offered to stay with him until he fell asleep. Severus sent his father an appreciative smile and bid the two goodnight.

As Severus walked to his room down the hall, he started to lightly bounce his smallest in hopes of soothing the boy. Sebastian calmed a small bit, but continued to shake, sob, and hold onto his papa with his tiny hands. When the two entered the potions master's room, Severus transfigured his armchair into a rocking chair. Sitting down on the chair and positioning the small boy comfortably on his lap, the man started to place light, rhythmic pats on Sebastian's back. Eventually the sobs turned into light crying, which turned into little hiccups; however, Sebastian continued to shake rather violently and kept his death grip on Severus.

When Severus felt that the boy was as calm as he was going to be, he decided to ask Sebastian what happened? "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sebastian only shook his head in a negative answer.

"Did it have anything to do with your kidnapping at the beginning of the summer?"

The boy stiffened at the question, but gave a minute nod.

Severus pulled the boy closer and recommenced with rubbing his child's back. The two stayed quiet for a short while. Both were tied up with their own thoughts. Severus was also trying to calm his son and stop his shivering. He wanted to give the boy a calming potion, but knew that it would not react well with the dreamless sleep he planned on giving Sebastian.

After a couple more unsuccessful minutes of getting the boy calmed down, Severus returned his attention to his son. "Would you like some warm milk?"

Sebastian gave a small nod before burying himself back into his papa's chest.

"Lola!"

"Yes, Master Professor Snape-Dumbledore sirs. Whats cans Lola gets yous?"

"Lola, could you please bring me some warm milk for Master Sebastian," Severus paused and looked down at his son; seeing that his son was still shaking quite badly, he continued in a whisper, "in the bottle. Also, please add eleven drops of dreamless sleep in the bottle before bring it up."

"Yes, Master Professor Snape-Dumbledore sirs." Lola then popped away to do the tasked asked of her. A few minutes later, the small house elf reappeared with the requested bottle. "Anything else sirs?"

"Could you please turn down my bed?"

"Nos problems sirs!"

"Thank you Lola."

When the little elf disappeared, Severus picked up the bottle that was sitting on the side table next to the rocking chair. "Here child, I have your warm milk." Severus gently nudged the nipple of the bottle between Sebastian's lips. The boy, without thinking, latched onto the nipple and started to suck from the bottle.

Soft chuckles broke the silence that covered the room. "Oh little prince, you must be really out of sorts to drink from the bottle without fuss."

Sebastian's eyes blinked up into his papa's before they started to droop from the effect of the dreamless sleep. Severus gave his son a soft smile while he continued to hold the bottle up for his son. When the potions master tried to pull the nipple out of the child's mouth because his son was falling asleep, Sebastian whimpered slightly and started to suck harder in an effort to keep it in his mouth.

Eventually, the bottle was emptied and Sebastian had fallen into a dreamless sleep. Severus rose from the rocking chair and laid his precious burden down on the bed before heading towards the bathroom to quickly change into pajamas. Climbing into his bed, the potions master pulled his youngest into his arms and fell asleep to the even breathing of his son.

--

The next morning, Severus woke to a pair of deep blue eyes watching him. "Good morning little prince. I trust you slept well last night."

Sebastian gave a nod and cuddled closer to his papa.

'So he's not talking again. Yesterday must have affected him much more than he let on.' Severus hurt for his little boy. Bowing his head to reach his child, he gave the boy a kiss on his head of curls and started to rise from his bed. Sebastian let out a little whimper when Severus left the bed and started to head to the bathroom to do his morning business. The potions master walked back to the bed and considered his child. Sebastian was looking back at his papa with big eyes and arms out stretched in a plea to be picked up.

"Sebastian, I must get ready for the day. I promise I will be right back and then we can get you ready." Severus gave his son one more kiss before heading back towards the bathroom.

When the man returned, Sebastian immediately motioned to be held and Severus expertly perched him on his hip. Walking out into the living room, the boy's hold on his papa's robes tightened and he began to shake slightly. Albus approached the two while Severus tried to calm Sebastian.

"Good morning Severus, Good morning little one. How are you this fine morning?"

"Good morning father. We are doing as well as can be expected. Sebastian here is a little out of sorts. I'm going to get him ready for the day before we sit down to breakfast. Where's Silas?" Severus hadn't seen his eldest in the living room when he entered.

"He's having a bit of a sleep in today. Last night was just as hard for him as for us. I didn't get him back to sleep for over an hour. I must admit that I fell asleep with him while trying to calm him."

A brief shadow of regret and sadness crossed the potions master's face when he heard this. His eldest child needed him, but he was not there to help. Albus caught the look and frowned at the man's thinking. "Severus, Silas was not upset that you were helping Sebastian and not him. He understands what his brother has gone through and that he needs your reassurance."

Albus saw the doubt in Severus' eyes and merely shook his head. "Maybe you should talk to your eldest son if you don't believe me. If I remember correctly, you have a nap rule when someone has to take dreamless sleep. I'm guessing you are planning to put Sebastian down for a nap this afternoon. Spend that time with Silas."

"You are correct, and I will." Severus turned his attention to his child. "Come on little prince, let us get you ready and then wake up your brother."

--

After Sebastian was ready for the day and Severus had awoken Silas, the small family sat down to breakfast. Silas was sad to see that his brother had regressed back to not talking, but continued to run dialog with the small boy. Most of the time, Sebastian would simply nod or shake his head.

Sebastian had become very clingy to his papa. He would not allow him out of his sight and would not let his grandpapa or brother to hold him. Severus had planned to work on some potions for the infirmary that morning, but Sebastian would not let him leave their rooms. "What is the matter Sebastian?"

Again, the only answer was a headshake and a stifled sob.

"Oh child, what am I to do with you?" Severus asked in a worried, exasperated voice.

Severus ended spending the morning on the couch with Sebastian curled against his side. Instead of the book they read at night, Severus read to Sebastian from the fourth-year potions textbook.

Soon, the four were sitting down to lunch. Severus had the house elves slip five drops of dreamless sleep into Sebastian's juice. By the end of lunch, Sebastian was having a difficult time trying to suppress the huge yawns threatening to escape. The potions master was keeping a close eye on his youngest and just when Sebastian was about to fall asleep on his plate, the man scooped him into his arms, carried him into his room, and tucked him in.

"Well he should be out for about two hours," Severus said casually while walking back into the room.

"That's perfect! I have a meeting with the ministry this afternoon. I must be leaving soon." Albus then rose from his place and headed to his office.

Severus smiled down at Silas and offered to play a game of wizards' chess. After the two had their piece set up, Severus began catching up with his eldest. "Are you okay Silas?"

Silas stayed silent for a few minutes before answering. "Yeah, I mean, I'm worried about Sebastian, but I'm fine. Especially compared to my little brother."

Severus reached across the board and caught his son's hand that was about to move a piece. "Silas, just because Sebastian has gone through some bad things, it does not mean that your trials and fears are less important. I love you both the same, little dragon."

Silas smiled up at his papa. He always knew what his papa had said, but it was nice to hear it from him again. "I know papa. Honestly, I'm fine."

"Are you positive?" Severus gave his son a searching look.

"One hundred percent, and stop calling me little. I'm only a couple of inches shorter than you!"

The potions master laughed at his son's indignation. "Alright DRAGON. Now let us start this game or we won't finish."

--

The next couple days went quickly for the small family. Sebastian allowed his grandpapa to see his memories from his birthday and the memories his took from Voldemort. He still refused to speak, but would incant the spells that were needed to kill the monster. The little boy had finally perfected both spells the day before the Quidditch World Finals.

The adults had decided to have Sebastian perform the spells after lunch. The first spell would remove Severus' mark. The potions master was extremely grateful to be free from the monster. The first spell was fairly simple. Sebastian had to simply demand the mark to disappear in parseltongue. Everyone was present to see the mark removed. Albus had asked Poppy to come to monitor the removal while the rest of the family watched. Severus winced when the mark was removed, but schooled his features quickly after.

On the last hiss, Sebastian removed his hand from his papa's forearm and looked down. Where there was once an ugly skull with a snake tattoo, there was now clean skin. Poppy handed the man a pain reliever and the potions master gulped it. He then turned to his youngest and gave him a huge hug. The man had tears of joy in his eyes and buried his face into Sebastian's hair to hide them slipping. Severus spent the next few minutes between receiving congratulations for the removal and looking down at his arm in amazement.

However, the mood abruptly turned to serious when Sebastian let out a small cry of pain. Albus and Severus were at his side in an instant. "Sebastian what is wrong? Is it your scar?"

Sebastian gave a tiny nod and began reinforcing his mental shields.

"He knows about Severus, doesn't he?"

Again, a small nod answered the question.

"Maybe we should wait until later." Severus did not want Sebastian to do the second spell if he was in pain.

Sebastian grabbed onto his papa's robes and yanked down to get the man's attention. When Severus looked down to acknowledge his child, Sebastian gave a giant shake of his head. Severus sighed at his son's stubbornness.

"Okay little prince, I will allow you to continue, but only if you take a pepper-up and a pain reliever."

Sebastian silently agreed to the terms and quickly took the potions. When he was refreshed, Albus had everyone leave except for Severus, Sebastian, Silas and himself. The other three family members were there to ground the person casting the spell. The spell could become deadly if the caster was not grounded to the conscious level.

"Ready child?"

The small boy gave his grandpapa a small nod. With the affirmation, Albus grabbed the boy's right hand, while Silas grabbed his brother's left. Severus was going to be used as the main anchor and was cradling his son's face with his hands. The anchor had to maintain eye contact with the caster and was used as a backup power source.

With the help from his papa, Sebastian retreated into his mind. He followed the tiny back string that connected the boy to Voldemort. When Sebastian reached the entrance to Voldemort's mind, he drew a little bit of his father's powers and calming emotions and stepped through the door.

The sight that met the boy's eyes was not one he expected. Within Voldemort's mind was nothing but black rot and iron statues of dangerous snakes. Sebastian knew that the snakes guarded the man's memories and thoughts. In the middle of the room was Voldemort's soul. 'Why isn't this guarded?' Sebastian wondered.

Sebastian walked closer to the soul. Voldemort's soul looked like a rotting snake. The boy could visibly see the evil saturated in the soul. Mentally pulling out his wand, Sebastian said the spell to seal the soul to Voldemort's body. He knew that once he said that spell, the snake-like man would know about his presence. Without waiting to find out if the soul was cemented, Sebastian said the spell to kill Voldemort's soul.

The small boy spun on his heels and ran out of Voldemort's mind. He did not want to be trapped in the man's mind when the soul was destroyed completely. Once the boy reached the entrance back into his own mind, he placed the strongest mental blocks in from of the quickly fading door and retreated back into his mind.

--

Sebastian blinked his eye back into focus and looked up at his papa. "Did it work?"

Severus was speechless at the innocent question. His little prince had spoke again!

The potions master was about to answer when Albus' floo flared green and Arthur Weasley's head appeared. "Albus, come quick! About two minutes ago, dozens of ministry workers just fell down dead. All of them had the Dark Mark!"

"As delighted as I am to hear that, why am I needed?" Albus asked curiously.

Arthur's face became serious, but held a slight smirk of irony. "Because one of them was Minister Fudge!"

Authors Note: So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I gave a little cliffy....I haven't done it until now!

Next Chapter will actually have Silas and Sebastian meeting the Weasleys and Hermione.

Something that hasn't been addressed yet....in the story, Albus reorganized the Order after Voldy returned in June or so. That will mean something next chapter....so don't worry that pretty little head of yours.


	11. To Introduce

WOW...thank you to all those who have reviewed! I love getting those and definitely try to incorporate all ideas and suggestions. So this chapter will bring Ron and Hermione into the picture a bit. I hope you enjoy the story!

--

Arthur's face became serious, but held a slight smirk of irony. "Because one of them was Minister Fudge!"

Severus rose an eyebrow at hearing that. He had not seen the Minister at any meeting, but identifying anyone under the robes and masks were difficult. The potions master looked over at his father and was surprise to see the steely anger at the discovery.

"Arthur, tell all the old gang at the ministry that we are having a meeting tonight in my office. I will inform the rest."

"Alright sir. Was there anything else that you needed me to do?"

"No; however, you may need to inform your wife about the meeting. You can send the children here. I have two youngsters that can keep them company during the meeting."

"I am guessing that the two youngsters are the two boys present. Who are they?" The red haired man was curious.

"Ah, that will be discussed tonight."

Arthur nodded and bid the potions master and headmaster farewell. Albus turned to his family with a small smile. "Well little one, it looks like the spell worked."

Sebastian nodded in agreement and buried deeper into his papa's chest. Silence filled the room for a moment until the eleven-year old gave a huge yawn.

Albus looked down a his grandchild fondly. "It seems someone may be in a need of a nap."

"I don't need a nap. I'm not a baby," Sebastian mumbled sleepily.

Severus gave his son an amused smile. "Oh, but you are. You are our baby. And you do need a nap."

"Do not."

"Oh, but you do."

"No I don't!"

"Do too!"

Silas gave a soft chuckle at seeing his father argue with his little brother. If he had just rocked the boy, Sebastian would have fallen asleep with no fuss. Severus followed the sound of the laughter to his eldest son.

"Having fun arguing with him?"

Severus sent his son a mild glare of annoyance. Silas laughed again when he saw the glare aimed at him.

'Not so fast Dragon,' Severus thought. The glare turned into a smug smirk when he focused back onto the little boy cradled in his arms. "How about this Sebastian? Silas will lay down with you and take a nap too."

The smile slid right off Silas' face when he heard the suggestion. "Hey, I don't need a nap! I'm not in the smallest way tired." Silas was about the continue when he heard his brother's delight in the suggestion.

Severus nodded his head in satisfaction. "Come boys, it's time for a nap for both of you."

Silas stormed past his papa while grumbling about annoying papa's taking advantage of little brothers. When Severus went to join his eldest, Albus informed him that he was heading to the Ministry of Magic.

--

Although Silas claimed he was not tired, he slept for an hour and a half. He was lying in bed when his brother started to awake. Instead of getting up right away, the two boys stayed in their room for a while.

"Do you think they will like me?" Sebastian asked out of the blue.

"Who?"

"The Weasleys? Hermione? Everyone?"

"They liked you before." Silas didn't see why his brother was so worried. Even though the adoption changed a lot of things, Sebastian still acted how he acted as Harry.

Sebastian shook his head. "They know Harry, the Gryffindor and Golden Boy. They don't know Sebastian."

Silas rose and walked over to his brother's bed, sitting down next to the little boy. "Sebastian, I'm sure they will love you. What's not to love? The girls will think you are adorable and want to mother you. I don't know the Weasel much, but he will love talking about Quidditch with you. You could show him your broom. The twins are the pranksters of Hogwarts, they will want to get to know you after they hear about you turning Mrs. Norris lime green and causing her to bark instead of meow for a week. Plus, you are the perfect accomplice. You can get out of trouble easier then anyone. All you have to do is give those watery eyes and baby pout and people melt."

Sebastian smiled, but his face quickly turned back into a frown of worry. "But what if they don't Si?"

"Then they are not worth your time. We have a new start here, Bass. If they are not interested in being friends with Silas and Sebastian Snape, then it is their lose."

"I know. I just wish we could tell them." Sebastian then snuggled up to his brother.

Silas ran his hands through his brother's baby-soft locks. "I know kid, but you know that papa and grandpapa want to keep us safe. They are worried about unmarked Death Eaters and family members of dead Death Eaters coming after you as Harry Potter."

"Yeah, but still…" Sebastian trailed off.

"Come on Skat. Let's go see what papa is up to. There is no point sitting here and worrying about what will happen."

The two boys left their room and found their papa in the living room reading a potions journal.

"I see you both are up. Your grandpapa should be back soon and then we can have dinner. The meeting is at eight. I trust both of you to be on your best behavior when everyone is here."

"Yes sir!"

"Good," Severus said with a mock stern voice before he gave them a soft smile. "Come here dragon, little prince."

Both boys rushed into the opened arms of their papa. The potions master secretly loved cuddling his sons and wanted nothing more to do then that for the rest of the afternoon.

--

At a quarter to eight, the Prince-Snape-Dumbledore family was waiting for the first members to arrive. Albus had arranged for the Weasleys to arrive a few minutes early since their children were coming too. Adrian and Sophia had joined the group and were helping ready the room for the meeting. When the small family had come down to wait, Sebastian demanded to be held and as of far, had not let Severus put him down. Silas was standing next to his papa, trying to distract the little boy from the upcoming reunion.

Suddenly the floo turned green and Arthur Weasley stepped through. The man greeted the headmaster and potions master while introducing himself to Adrian and Sophia. After Arthur came through, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and finally Molly Weasley followed him.

With each new arrival, the noise level increased and Sebastian became more and more unsettled. Severus heard and felt his son starting to hyperventilate and hissed the occupants to be silent. The students were shocked to see a little boy in their fearsome potions master's arms; while Molly and Arthur were curious of whom the boys were. Once Severus got his child to calm, he decided that introductions were needed.

"Molly, Arthur, children; I would like to introduce you to my sons. The tall boy next to me is my eldest, Silas Aleixandre Prince-Snape-Dumbledore. The little one in my arms is my youngest, Sebastian Sayuri Prince-Snape-Dumbledore. Boys, this is Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mrs. Molly Weasley, and their children. Misters Fred and George Weasley, sixth-years; Mr. Ronald Weasley, forth-year; Miss Ginevera Weasley, third-year; and their friend, Miss Hermione Granger, forth-year."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Silas greeted for the both of them.

Molly was in shock to hear that the potions master had two children; however, it was quickly dismissed and she pulled Silas into a motherly hug. Silas awkwardly hugged the aging women before she let go and did the same with Severus and Sebastian. Even though Sebastian was in his papa's arms, he still stiffened when he was hugged.

Albus took pity on his son and grandson and directed everyone's attention to himself. "Okay children, while the meeting is happening, you will be up in my quarters. Silas and Sebastian live there with their papa and me. Please follow me and I will get you settled."

The Weasley children and Hermione followed the headmaster up the stairs and into his living room. "Please make yourselves comfortable. You have free use of the rooms; however, I ask that you leave the bedrooms be. I will have an elf bring up refreshments soon."

Albus was about to descend the stairs when Severus, Silas, and Sebastian appeared. Giving his grandsons a kiss on their foreheads, he continued on his way down. Severus directed the boys into their room and shut the door for some privacy.

Silas sat down on his bed while his brother and papa took a seat on the rocking chair. Severus started to rock his youngest in an effort to get him to relax.

"Silas, I want you to take care of your little brother."

Silas mockingly scoffed at the idea that he wouldn't.

"And keep an eye on the others. I don't trust them to behave."

"Of course papa. Why don't you give Sebastian to me? I know the meeting is about to begin."

Severus looked down at the boy and saw his relaxed face. Getting up, Severus handed Sebastian over to Silas. "Be good boys," the potions master said while kissing both on their heads.

Silas smirked. "Always."

When Severus exited the bedroom, five sets of eyes landed on him. Deciding to put a little fear in the Gryffindors, Severus gave them a warning. "If you upset or hurt my sons in any way, the first month of the school year will be spent in detention with me."

"Yes sir" rang throughout the room.

"Good," Severus nodded and then swept from the room.

Silas and Sebastian stayed in their room for another ten minutes before joining the others. Silas entered first with Sebastian holding the back of his robes tightly in his hands.

"Hello, sorry for making you wait."

The group of teens turned to the new arrivals, but remained silent. Silas was about the usher his brother back into their room when Hermione spoke up. "Hi. You're Silas right?"

"Yes, and this is Sebastian. Our papa was so formal with the introductions, could you tell us your names once more?"

Silas heard Ron scoff at him calling Severus his papa. The teen chose to ignore it and focused his attention back to Hermione.

"Oh! Yes! I'm Hermione Granger. I am a forth-year Gryffindor."

"Ginevera Weasley, but please call me Ginny. I'm in third-year and a Gryffindor."

"Forge-" one twin pointed to the other.

"and Gred-" the other pointed back.

"Weasley-"

"sixth-year-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the two ended together mocking the roar of the sorting hat.

All eyes landed on Ron now. "Weasley, Ron Weasley. Forth-year and Gryffindor, naturally." The twins snickered at their little brother's arrogant introduction.

Silas raised his eyebrow at the red haired boy before introducing his brother and himself. "I'm Silas Snape. I'll be entering into my forth-year. No house as of yet. This is Sebastian. He will be entering into his first-year."

"First-year? He looks like he could be no older than nine and acts like a baby," Ron sneered.

Sebastian stiffened when he heard the cold tone and taunting words from his old friend. Silas felt his brother stiffened and was livid at the boy who caused it. "It would be in your best interests to shut up Weasley."

"Or what?"

"Stop it Ronald! You remember what Professor Snape said."

The teen sent a glare back at Silas and Sebastian but kept his mouth shut. Silas directed his brother to the couch and sat down next to him. On the side table was the book that Severus read to them every night. Picking it up, Silas began to read to Sebastian. The twins were tucked into a corner discussing a prank they planned to do once school was back in session. Ron had finally talked his sister into a game of wizards' chess. Hermione sat in the armchair next to the couch.

"Are you reading The Merchant Of Venice?"

"Yes, our papa started to read it to us at the beginning of the summer. We are almost done. I think he is planning to start Taming Of The Shrew next."

"I love Shakespeare. I heard he was a wizard."

"I heard that too. He's not that bad. Sebastian likes his writing more than I."

Silas returned to his reading, speaking a little louder in order for Hermione to hear. When Silas finished the story, he looked down at his little brother. Sebastian had fallen asleep during the story. The older teen gathered the boy into his arms and excused their presence to Hermione.

When the two entered their rooms, Silas laid Sebastian down on his bed and went to get some pajamas for the small boy. The teen silently changed his brother with practiced ease and tucked him into bed. He debated whether he should place a silencing spell on the door, but thought it was better to hear his brother if he needed anything.

Silas returned to the living room and saw that Ron and Ginny had finished their game. The teen sat back down on the couch and was about to talk with Hermione when Ron accosted him.

"So where have you been Snape?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you're a forth-year like Hermione and me. Where have you been these last four years?"

Silas sneered at the boy's blunt question and rude tone. "First of all Weasley, its Hermione and 'I.' Second, as if it is any of your business, we have been living in France with our tante and oncle."

"What the hell is a 'tante and oncle'?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the stupid question. "Aunt and uncle, Ronald."

"Whatever. Why were you living with your aunt and uncle? Was your 'papa' too ashamed of his bastard children to take responsibility of them?"

Silas saw red. "I would watch your tongue and not speak of things you do not know about. Our papa was happily married to our mama when we were born. The reason we lived in France instead of here with him is personal and does not need to be discussed."

"Rrriiiggghhhttt!"

"Weasley, I would recommend closing your trap before I make you." Silas was not about to let the boy ridicule his family.

"You're going to make me? You are nothing but a spineless snake! Just like your Greasy Git of a papa!"

Before Ron could remove the cocky sneer from his face, Silas punched the boy in the nose. The punches escalated to a full fledge fight in a matter of seconds. While Hermione and Ginny tried to break up the fight and the twins cheering Silas on, no one saw the bedroom door open or the small teen exiting the living room.

--

Sebastian slipped through the hidden door guarding the entrance to his grandpapa's quarters. He quietly tiptoed to the head of the table and hurried to his papa's side. Severus was surprised to see his youngest downstairs. Leaning to whisper in the boy's ear, Severus asked, "Why are you here little prince? Where is your brother?"

Sebastian climbed up into his papa's lap. "I fell asleep, but was woken up by yelling. When I went into the living room to see what was wrong, Silas and Ron were fighting. You need to stop them papa."

Severus silently stood up and excused himself from the meeting. The entire order watched as their dour potions master carried a small boy clad in pajamas. Severus stopped at the end of the table and asked for Molly to accompany them.

"Don't worry dear, I will tell you everything you missed," her husband assured him.

The trio made their way up the stairs and into the living room. The sight that met their eyes was one of chaos. The two fourteen year olds were rolling around on the floor, trying to punch or kick the other as much as possible. Ginny and Hermione were standing on the couch, yelling at the boys to stop. Both girls were sporting some minor bruises from their efforts to intervene. The twins were still cheering on the fighters while pretending to take bets from invisible people.

"STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE!" Severus bellowed.

The two fighting teens immediately broke apart and turned to the entrance. Both boys winced when they saw their parents standing there with thunderous expressions.

Severus stalked up to his son, still carrying Sebastian, and whispered in a deadly tone, "My room, now!"

Silas flinched at the order, but rose to follow his papa. Ron did the same when his mother demanded he go into the guest room.

When the Silas entered the room, he saw his father turn his armchair into a rocking chair. The teen stood by the door waiting for his papa to tell him what to do.

"Go stand in the corner until I can get your brother to calm down."

Silas grimaced at the idea of standing in the corner but obeyed his papa.

The father spent the next ten minutes soothing his youngest back to sleep. Severus laid him down on his bed and casted a silencing spell on the boy so he would not wake. Turning to his eldest, he beckoned him over.

"What happened?"

Silas began to explain everything that had happened since his papa had left. He explained about the scoff the boy first made when Silas called him papa. The comment about Sebastian being small and babyish. When Silas reached the reason for the fight, Severus was furious. The potions master was upset that his sons were subjected to such cruelty and prejudice words by a foolish teen. However, he would not let his son's actions off.

"Regardless of what Mr. Weasley said, there were other options than using your fists to settle it. You could have ignored him and told me after the meeting. You could have went into your bedroom to avoid the prat."

"But papa!"

"No buts. I asked you to do only two things before I left. First, to watch your little brother. Second, to behave. You were unable to do either."

"I watched Sebastian!"

Severus raised his eyebrow at the comment. "Really? Then tell me why he was able to come down into the meeting without you knowing?"

Silas looked down at his hands. He could not answer that question.

The potions master let out an exasperated sign before pulling his son into a tight embrace. "Dragon, I am not mad at you. I'm disappointed that you chose to fight with young Mr. Weasley, but I cannot say that I wouldn't do the same at your age. I'm upset that you allowed yourself to lose control and fight. What if something happened during your fight, or your brother needed you?"

The teen buried his face into his papa's shoulder to hide his tears. "I'm sorry!"

"I know son; however, your actions have consequences. Therefore, you are grounded for the rest of the summer. You will also be apologizing to all those present. Your fighting interrupted an important meeting, caused Miss. Weasley and Miss. Granger some minor injuries, and scared your brother."

"Yes sir."

"Come on then. Why don't you go down to say your apologies now? Afterwards, we will return here and go to bed."

"Papa?"

"Well, Sebastian is already asleep here, and I want to be close to both of you tonight. On our way back here, we will stop by your room for some pajamas."

--

The two men walked downstairs and to the front of the table. Silas looked at his papa for reassurance. Severus gave a tiny nod and the boy started to apologize. When he was finished, he turned back to his papa and waited to be excused upstairs. Severus quietly told Albus what happened and explained that he would be up in their quarters for the rest of the night. The old man looked at Silas over his son's shoulder and nodded.

Severus then escorted his son back into the living room where he was to give an apology also. While his son was talking to the girls, Severus gathered Silas's pajamas and returned to the living room.

"Come Silas, time for bed." The teen blushed with mild embarrassment at the summons, but preceded his papa into his room. Before Severus followed his son, he stopped at the door and turned back to the teens. "Miss Granger, I expect you to tell Mr. Weasley that I will see him at seven p.m. on September 2nd in my office."

"Yes Professor Snape."

"Good. The meeting should be over soon. I will see you all at the start of term."

Author's Notes: So for some reason, I tend to make Ron a bit of a snot....I did that in Whispered Promises too. Don't get me wrong.... I like Ron...but I think his is really immature and prejudice.....even in the real HP series. Anyways...I hope you enjoyed this installment of Fall! Continue to Review, you amazing people you!


	12. To Sort

So...I'm finally updating....sorry it took so long. I was really debating whether to write this chapter the way I did. Some of you might be happy to know that Sirius and Remus make an appearance in this story now. Anyways...I want to thank all of you who have followed this story thus far. Plus...all my amazing reviewers...they make me excited to write more! Without further ado.... ENJOY!

--

Albus was woken up by the alarm in his office going off. Quickly changing from his sleep robes to day robes, the old headmaster made his way to his office to see what was wrong. When his entered the room, he was surprised to see two men waiting for him. One man was anxiously pacing the room while the second was calmly sitting by the desk, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Good morning boys. Is there a reason you saw fit to come into my office at five in the morning?"

The man pacing stopped and turned a brilliant smile on the old wizard. "I'm free, I'M FREE!"

The sitting man handed Albus that morning's Daily Prophet. On the front page of the news was a picture of Sirius Black shaking hands with the interim minister, Madame Bones. The headline proclaimed his innocence and full pardon after discovering Peter Pettigrew's body.

Remus Lupin smiled lightly at the headmaster. "As you can see, he is a little excited."

"Yes, I could tell."

"Albus, do you know what this means? I can take care of Harry. I know that Snape has guardianship over him since the rescue, but I'm sure Harry would be happy to live with me instead. I can walk around without fear of being caught. I can buy a house and Harry, Remus, and I can all live together. We could have a quidditch pitch in the back, and whadda think Mooney, we could teach little prongs all the pranks we did!"

"Sirius…"

"That's me! Free Sirius!"

"Sirius, I think we need to talk first." Albus gave a tired, sorrowful sigh as he sat down.

"Okay." Sirius did not pick up on the melancholy tone the old wizard used, but Remus did.

"Boys, a lot of things have happened since the end of term. When Harry was rescued, he was found badly beaten. He was also raped repeatedly by Death Eaters."

"WHAT! Where is he? How is he?"

"Sirius, calm down and let the headmaster continue," Remus scolded.

"Thank you. When Harry was finally rescued, it was Draco Malfoy who got him out. The boy had turned against his father and was shortly disowned. Severus had already agreed to take guardianship of Harry as you knew, but since Draco was his godson, he acquired guardianship of him also. Severus went to explain everything to the Dursleys and discovered that Harry had been abused while in their custody."

"What are you trying to say Albus?"

"Harry is a very different boy then what we all believed. When he was brought here after his rescue, it took Poppy and Severus a few hours to heal him. Physically, he looked like a first or second year. He suffered from malnourishment, abuse, and torture. For the first couple days, Harry would not talk and could only be calmed down by Severus. He became very timid and shy around others."

"But he is better now," Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yes and no. Severus and I were forced to look for a better way to protect the boys when Lucius had come looking for Draco and Harry. Severus developed a plan hide the boys. Unknown to any of us, Severus was married and had two boys who lived in France. His wife and children were killed in a car accident about ten years ago. Since his family was in hiding, no one knew about them. Severus decided to bring the boys to life again through Draco and Harry by blood adopting them. Draco is now Silas Aleixandre Prince-Snape-Dumbledore. He will be entering into his forth year. Harry became Sebastian Sayuri Prince-Snape-Dumbledore, whom will be a first year."

Silent filled the room. Both men were in shock at what they were told. Remus was upset at what Harry had been through. The teen had dug his way into his heart the year before and meant the world to him.

Sirius on the other hand. "HOW COULD YOU LET SNIVELUS ADOPT MY GODSON? THE GREASY GIT PROBABLY FORCED HIM!"

The ex-convict was about to continue when the headmaster interrupted. "ENOUGH! I will not have you insult my son any longer."

"Your son?"

"Yes, I adopted Severus around the same time. Now, if you are finished with your childish tantrum, we can continue."

Both men nodded silently.

"Good. Now, Silas and Sebastian will be introduced as Princes at the beginning of the term. As I said before, Sebastian is a first year, meaning that Harry will retake his first year also. The child was given a de-aging potion so that he acted, looked, and had the magical power of an eleven year old." Sirius flushed with indignation. "Let me reassure you now, both boys were happy with the plan and all it entailed."

"Can we see him? Please, even if he is now Snape's kid, we want to see him."

Albus seemed to ponder the request for a moment. "I believe you can. I will cast a chameleon charm on you both. It would do you some good to see them interacting together."

--

Once Albus had casted the charm, he led the two men up to his quarters. During their discussion, Severus had awakened and was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee. When Albus walked into the room, the potions master turned his attention to the old man.

"Why are you up so early father?"

"Oh, the alarms around my office went off. Pesky owls, had to trip every single one."

Severus gave a light chuckle which caused Remus and Sirius to almost faint in shock.

"I see the boys are still asleep."

"Yes, but I'm sure our little prince will be up soon. He always wakes up early."

"However, they both had an eventful last night. When I saw the youngest Mr. Weasley leave the meeting, it looked like he took quite the beating."

"Oh, I am positive most of that came from his mother," Severus said with a smirk.

"None the less, the little one looked very upset last night. You know he will be twice as clingy today. Especially after meeting so many 'new' people."

Severus sighed. "Yes, I just wish I could help him become more relaxed around others. The new term starts in two weeks, what will he do then? I admit that I am becoming reluctant about letting him start this year. We could tutor him privately and he can sit with his brother or us at meal times."

Albus seemed to think about the idea. It was true that Sebastian had not completely recovered from the trauma of his kidnapping and abuse. He had become shy, timid, and insecure. Was he ready to face the student population? Would he be able to handle the constant noise and crowds?

"Why don't we ask him?"

"Ask whom what?" came a small, tired voice from across the room. Everyone in the room followed the voice to its source. Sirius and Remus were shocked to see a little boy, a shy taller than four feet, walking towards them. Both scrambled to get out of the child's way lest they get caught.

"Good morning Sebastian. I trust you slept well."

Sebastian reached the table his family was at and climbed into his papa's lap.

"Morning grandpapa. Yes, I slept well, I got to sleep with papa and Si!" Sebastian announced with childish excitement."

"Yes, and my little prince became a wiggle bug last night. I swear, I woke up with his tiny feet against my back," Severus lamented while he tickled the boy's sides.

"Maybe he should be called our little bug?"

Sebastian gave a small giggle at the suggestion. "No thank you! I'm not a bug, I'm a boy!"

"Yes, and little boys need to eat. What do you want?"

"Um… eggs and toast please."

Severus handed the boy a plate with the requested items, as well as, some fruit. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the addition, but began eating. Once he was finished, he looked at both men sitting at the table. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Excuse me?" Severus asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"Grandpapa said 'why don't we ask him?' Who is he talking about and what do you have to ask him?"

Severus muttered something about little boys being too curious and turned questioning eyes to his father.

"Little one, we were discussing whether you were ready to start the school term. Your papa thought that you might enjoy private tutoring instead."

Sebastian jumped out of his papa's lap and quickly started shaking. "Please, please let me start my first year. I promise I will stop acting babyish, I won't cry or make you hold me, you can get rid of the rocking chair, and I won't be your little one, just let me start this term. I'll be brave and I promise to not embarrass you. Please." The small boy fell down to his knees and started to cry.

As soon as Sebastian fell to the ground, Severus was out of his seat. The potions master reached down to pick up the boy and held him. Severus excused himself and headed towards the boys' room and the rocking chair. Sitting down, the potions master arranged Sebastian comfortably and started rocking the child in hopes to calm him. When Sebastian's sobs became hiccups, Severus broke the silence.

"Little prince, I did not intend to upset you. I just thought that you would be more comfortable with the private tutoring then starting this term as a Hogwarts first year. I would never force you to wait if that was not what you truly wanted."

"I know, but I don't want to wait. Everyone will think I really am a baby if I'm too scared to start. Just like Ron said."

Severus privately promised himself to make the troublesome red head pay during his detentions.

"But you are a baby. Our baby! You are my baby boy, Silas's baby brother. You are the baby in the family and we all want to protect you."

"But I don't have to act like one. Before I know it, I'll be wearing nappies and sucking on my thumb," Sebastian sneered.

Severus was hard pressed not to inform his youngest that he did, on occasions, suck his thumb at night. However, the look on the boy's face made him believe that the comment would not be well received.

"Don't be foolish, the only way to regress to that state is through a de-aging potion."

The child gave his papa a small glare at the joke.

"Please papa, let me start this term."

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"I will be."

The two stayed silent, staring at each other for the next few minutes. Severus was trying to reassure himself of his son's answer. Sebastian was trying to show his papa he was ready. Eventually, Severus let out a sigh. "Alright child, go wake up your brother and we will go to Hogsmeade to get the rest of your school supplies."

--

Meanwhile, after Severus left the room with Sebastian, Albus directed the two watching men back into his office. He silently canceled the charm and ordered tea for the three of them. Sirius and Remus were both quiet, deep in his own thoughts.

Albus cleared his throat to gain their attention. "I trust you learned something this last hour."

Each man nodded. "He has changed so much."

Albus rose an eyebrow at the simple statement from Sirius. "Who? Severus or Sebastian?"

"Both, I guess. The man I just saw was nothing like the Severus Snape I knew as a teen. And Harry, oh Harry. He is nothing like how James was."

Albus gave a sad smile at the statement. "Severus has changed. The boys have become his life and him, theirs. To them, the rest of us are just extras. They truly love and rely on one another. And Harry, well, Harry is amazing. Severus once told me that he believed that this was the real Harry. Not the clone of his father, or the confident, cocky Gryffindor that he used to hide behind. This Harry is insecure, quiet, and shy, but soaks up love, attention, and knowledge like a sponge. He is so easy to love and want to protect; and for the most part, he lets us."

"So Harry Potter is really Sebastian Snape?"

"Yes."

"I've lost him," Sirius said dejectedly.

"Not necessarily. Take the time to get to know Sebastian Snape. You will find that the things you loved about Harry are still there. Like the way his eyes sparkle with laughter when you tickle him. Or the way his face lights up when he has solved a puzzle or a difficult question. The way he cares about everyone around him. The little things that made up Harry Potter are all there in Sebastian."

"How will we have the opportunity? Term starts in two weeks, and I doubt Severus want us around either boy." Remus was hopeful at the idea, but knew that time was against them.

"I hired a new DADA professor for this term. He has some wonderful ideas for the class. One ideas was the creation of a dueling class. It would work in correlation to his. I originally planned to offer the course to just Remus. However, I think that two professors would be most beneficial. If you are both in agreement, I would like the two of you to take the position."

Both men readily agreed. "What about Severus?"

"Leave Severus to me."

--

The next two weeks went quickly. Albus had talked to Severus about Sirius and Remus. The potions master eventually agreed to allowing the men to spend time with his children. When they were introduced, Sebastian refused to go to either of them. Albus had explained about the child being shy, but both men were slightly disappointed at his reaction. The two men made it a goal to make the two Snape boys comfortable with them. Slowly but surely, Silas and Sebastian began relaxing around the two.

Finally the night of the opening feast was upon them. Severus decided to have the boys stay at the castle instead of riding the train. Although the boys were to be introduced under the last name of Prince, he was still worried about their safety. Throughout the afternoon, Sebastian went from excited to nervous to nauseous. Silas had tried to distract him by playing games and reading, but the boy would not calm.

At seven, Silas and Sebastian were told to wait in the entrance hall for the rest of the new students. While they waited, the returning students came. When Ron passed the two, he gave them a snarl of disgust. Hermione and Ginny followed behind him, but waved at the two boys. The twins entered shortly after and made a spectacle of trying to shake their hands. When the last of the returning students entered the hall, Hagrid came in with the new students.

"Silas, Seb'stian! Good to see ya lads."

"Hello Hagrid," Silas welcomed for the both of them.

"Well, here are de firsties. Profe'sor McGonagall should be a'riven soon."

The group waited for about ten minutes before they were summoned into the great hall. Sebastian and Silas were the last to enter. Both sets of eyes immediately landed on their papa's.

After the sorting hat sang his song about house unity and peace, it started its task. Sebastian was the first to be called up between the two.

"Prince, Sebastian!"

The small boy tightened his hold on Silas' hand before letting go and climbing up onto the dais and the stool. When the hat was placed on his head, the world went dark.

_"I seem to be placed upon your head much more than normal, Harry Potter."_

_"It's Sebastian Snape now."_

_"Ah, yes. I see it all. You have changed greatly since the last time I was on your head."_

_"I can be myself now."_

_"I agree, but that changes everything for me. Four years ago, you came with many masks. I was not lying when I said you would have done well in Slytherin. Nor when I repeated that in your second year. Now; however, your masks are gone."_

Sebastian started to get a little worried._ 'What if I don't belong in any house?'_

A chuckle soothed his worries._ "Don't worry child. I said that your masks are off meaning that neither your old house nor Slytherin would be appropriate now. Oh child, don't get upset at not being in Slytherin. Your papa will be happy wherever you end up. Now, where should you go? Hufflepuff would help you overcome your fears. They are very protective and loyal to their own. "_

_"Please, I have enough people over-protective of me. I don't need an entire house."_

_"Well, that leaves only one house; however, you will fit in perfectly with them. You can hide your knowledge as a first year but grow at the same time. They will challenge you. I think you will do well in…..RAVENCLAW!"_

Sebastian ripped off the hat and ran towards the Ravenclaw table. The small boy took a seat closest to the head table and waited for his brother to be sorted.

Since Silas was a transfer student, he was the last to be sorted.

"Prince, Silas!"

Silas elegantly walked forward and set the hat on his head.

_"Ah, the other Snape boy, Draco Malfoy."_

_"I prefer Silas."_

_"Oh yes, just like your brother. Well, let me see where I should sort you."_

_"I can't go back to Slytherin, it would be too dangerous."_

_"My dear boy, even if you wanted to, you couldn't."_

_"Why?"_

_"You have changed just as much as Sebastian."_

_"Then were will you sort me?"_

_"I have just the house for you. It will challenge you and help you grow into the man you are destined to become. Plus, I think you will be happy with your brother."_

_"You mean…"_

_"…RAVENCLAW!"_

Silas handed the hat back to the deputy headmistress and made his way to the Ravenclaw table. The older teen sat down next to his brother. Sebastian gave him a huge smile in greeting.

Albus then rose and gave the normal beginning of the year speech. He introduced the new staff. The boys were stared at when the headmaster announced that they were the nephews to the new DADA professor and medi-witch. Once dinner was over, the two boys followed the rest of the ravens to their common room. Although the boys would be sleeping in their grandpapa's quarters, they still needed to attention the house meetings.

Adrian picked the boys up from the common room an hour later and escorted them back to Albus' office. "Good night boys, see you in class."

"Good night, oncle Adrian!"

When they entered the office, their grandpapa was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork. "Hello boys. Congratulations on being sorted into Ravenclaw. I know your papa was proud."

"You mean he wasn't mad?" Sebastian asked a little bit insecurely.

"Of course not little prince," came the reply for behind them.

Both boys turned around and rushed to their papa. Severus wrapped the boys in his arms for a long hug. When they broke apart, Severus lifted Sebastian onto his hip and wounded his free arm around Silas' shoulder. "Let's get ready for bed."

The small family made their way into their living quarters and spent some time talking about the evening. Eventually Sebastian and Silas fell asleep, and Severus carried both boys to bed.

Authors Note: So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have the beginning of classes and Ron's detentions.


	13. To Begin

Hello there! Well...thank you everyone for continuing on with this story. For anyone who has reviewed....you are AMAZING!!!! Anyways...a couple of questions have been brought up that I want to answer. 1: Why are they still sleeping in Dumbledore's quarters? I originally put them up there for protection (and so Albus could help Severus when the Sebastian had nightmeres). Now, I think they all got comfortable living there and want to continue. In this chapter you will see that I didn't forget that they were introduced as Princes and thought to be living with Adrian and Sophia. 2: What about Hedwig? Okay, don't shoot me...but in all honesty....I kinda forgot about her. She can't stay the same because that would give Harry away. I will play around with that next chapter. 3: Does anyone wonder where the heck Harry Potter is? It sounds kinda lame, but to the world, he is still missing after the kidnapping. Some will probably think that Dumbledore is hiding him....some will think that he died when he vanquished Voldemort. 4: Is Voldemort really died? YES!

Thanks for the comments and suggestions....I will definitely be putting some of them into play! Enjoy!

--

The next morning, Severus quietly slipped into his children's room. During the summer, the potions master allowed the boys to sleep as much as they wanted in the mornings; however, today was the first day of classes and they had a schedule to keep. Taking one more minute to watch the boys sleep, Severus began his fight to get the them up.

At the beginning, he tried the nice and gentle approach. Deciding to start with Sebastian, Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and began running his fingers through the child's curls. "Wake up little prince. Time to get ready for the first day of classes."

Severus was awarded with a little sleepy mumble before Sebastian buried himself deeper into his blankets. The man chuckled at his son's antics.

"Come on little bug. You will miss breakfast if you don't get up."

"Not a bug."

"That's correct, you are a boy. And boys need to get up and go to class."

"gggrrrr!!!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the growl from his son. It was not made to be malicious but to show the boy's annoyance.

"Did you just oomph!" The man was cut off when the small body of his youngest plowed into him.

Sebastian gave his papa a tight hug in greeting and was happy when the man returned it with his own cuddle. "Good morning papa."

"Good morning little prince."

The two stayed that way for a couple of minutes before Severus realized his job was half finished. "Alright Sebastian, go get ready while I try to wake your brother."

Sebastian looked up at his father with a mischievous look. "Can I help?"

Severus looked down at his youngest with a smirk. "Go get ready first. If your brother is not up by the time you are done, then you may help."

The small boy ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Severus shook his head at the little boy's excitement and then began the first phase of waking his eldest.

"Dragon, its time to wake up. You have your first class in an hour."

Silas mumbled something incoherent and turned away from his papa.

The potions master sat down on the teen's bed and started running his fingers through his hair. 'They're brothers but their hair is so different.'

Silas reached back with a lazy hand to bat away his papa's fingers. They were distracting the boy from his sleep.

"Silas, wake up."

There was no response to that command. Severus decided to use Sebastian to wake his eldest, so the potions master sat down to wait for the small boy to come out of the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Severus was holding his youngest over his eldest's bed.

"Are you sure about this papa?"

"Yes, you will be the perfect way to wake him up. On the count of three."

"Okay."

"One….two…..three!"

On three, Severus let go of Sebastian and the little boy jumped onto Silas' stomach.

Silas' eyes popped open when he felt something heavy land on his stomach. Out of reaction, the teen grabbed hold of the offender and held it tight. When Silas realized what he was holding, he looked down into the smiling face of his brother. "You little brat."

"Papa told me to!"

Silas turned betrayed eyes to his papa. "Don't look at me that way. I tried to wake you up nicely. You were just being stubborn. I needed to call in reinforcements."

The teen just grumbled about papas and annoying little brothers while he climbed out of bed.

"Okay Silas, you have ten minutes before we have to head down to the great hall. Remember that your brother and yourself need to go through your aunt and uncle's rooms." Severus pointed to the door on the opposite wall that lead to Adrian and Sophia's living room.

--

The boys entered the great hall a few minutes before Severus and Albus did. As they were sitting down, Professor Flitwick came along the table handing out the schedules.

"What do you have today?" Sebastian asked after the charms professor left.

"DADA with oncle Adrian, Charms, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic."

"Oh"

"Well, what do you have?"

"Um…Transfiguration, Potions with papa, Herbology, and DADA too."

"Not bad for the first day."

"Silas, what if they can tell? What if I fail miserably at being a first year?"

"Bas, you will be fine. We are in Ravenclaw, so if you know the answers or do something too well, it will be easily written off as talent and brains. Plus, we are the nephews of the DADA professor and medi-witch, its expected that we are a little beyond the normal knowledge of our years."

"I know, but…."

"Sebastian, stop worrying so much. You will be fine. Obviously, something else is bothering you too. What's really wrong?"

Sebastian blinked back tears before addressing his brother's question. "Si, I've never been alone before. I mean, away from you and papa since this summer. I don't know anyone as Sebastian."

"Skat, none of the first years no each other. You will make friends with them in no time. As for not seeing papa and I. Didn't you just say you had papa for class today? Plus oncle Adrian? And I'll see you at lunch. So really, there is no reason to be worried."

The little boy gave his brother a sad smile. "Thanks, Si."

Silas sighed in annoyance when he saw that his brother did not relax. Without any thought, the teen pulled the boy into a tight hug. "You will be alright. I promise," Silas whispered.

Sebastian stayed in the hug for a few moments before Ron pulled him away. "Oh look, the little baby needs his brother to hold him. Did you forget your high chair?" The red haired teen snickered in baby talk loud enough to get the attention of everyone around him.

Silas was about to retort when Severus walked up behind Ron.

"Mr. Weasley! Unless you want to add another week of detention with myself on top of the twenty points lost, I would recommend heading towards your first class."

Ron sneered at the boys on last time before storming out of the great hall.

Severus turned two his two children. "Misters Prince, are you both alright?"

"Yes p….Professor Snape," Sebastian answered with a small voice.

Severus raised his eyebrows at Sebastian's small slip and unbelievable answer. The potions master knew his youngest, and by the way that the little boy was speaking, his skin color, and his shoulders, the man knew that he was anything but. At that moment, the man wished that he could scoop his little prince up and hide him away from the school.

"Then I would suggest heading towards your classes." Severus then swept out of the great hall. Silas and Sebastian followed soon after.

--

Silas' first class was DADA. When he entered the room, he was surprised to see his oncle Adrian talking with his uncle Remus and uncle Sirius. Silas mentally snorted at the names. Once Sebastian started to accept Remus and Sirius back into his life, the small boy insisted they be called uncles. Without bring attention to him, the teen slipped into a stool next to a Ravenclaw girl.

"Hi, you're the professor's nephew, right?"

"Yes, I'm Silas Prince," the teen responded while offering his hand to shake.

"Olivia Mathias."

Before the two could continue their conversation, Adrian brought the class to attention.

"Good morning class. My name is Adrian Prince, but please call me Professor Prince. Welcome to fourth-year Defense Against the Dark Arts. Headmaster Dumbledore asked me here to teach. I can assure you that I am qualified. I am a retired Auror for the French Ministry of Magic. I am also a DADA, light magic, and dueling master."

The man's credentials impressed most of the students, including Silas.

"Today, we are going to go over the curriculum for the term, as well as, explain about the new class a little bit. As fourth-years, you have already went over 'dark' creatures, minor defense spells, and shields. The first couple of weeks will be spent in review. From my understanding, you have had a new professor every year. I want to see where you are all at and work from there. I plan, that by the end of your fourth-year, to have everyone well versed in medium powered shields and spells. I hope that we will also be able to begin on offensive spells."

Adrian stopped by his desk and picked up a stack of parchment. "Mr. Prince, could you please hand these out?"

Silas rose from his seat and started to hand out the parchments.

"The parchment that is being handed out is a syllabus. It will give you an idea of what we will be covering each class, as well as, any reading that is required for that lesson. If you look at the schedule, it will also show you when there will be a test and what it will cover. There is no reason for anyone to come unprepared for a lesson or complain about not knowing about an exam. I have a policy called the three-strike rule. Whenever I ask a question, I will pick someone to answer. If that person has read the assigned reading, they will be able to answer. However, if that person is unprepared, I will ask another. If the second person is unprepared. I will ask one more person. Hopefully, it will never come to that. If, by some insane chance that three of you haven't prepared for the lesson, I will dismiss the entire class right then and there. You will held responsible for the material that was to be covered and we will not go over it the next class. If you are not willing to put your time into your classes, why should you expect me to waste mine?"

Most of the students were shocked at the policy. They never had a professor that held them accountable for being prepared for each class like that. Some, mostly the Hufflepuffs, looked nervous that they would cause the class the be dismissed. Others looked worried that the Professor would only pick on some people.

"Don't worry about it too much. Like I said, if you read the assigned readings, you will be able to answer the questions. Also, I will keep track of whom I've asked. Everyone will be asked roughly the same amount of times. If you are ever doubtful, I will show you the parchment I use to keep track. It will also be marked if you were prepared or not."

Many relaxed at the statement.

Adrian clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention again. "Now, you are probably wondering who the two people behind me are? The first you should all recognize. Professor Lupin has agreed to return as dual-professor. The second man is Professor Black. They will be teaching the new dueling class. First through fifth years are scheduled for dueling class once a week. If you decide to continue the class after OWLs, it will be bumped up to two classes a week. The class was created to take what you learn in here and apply it to practical use. It will also introduce other forms of defense including muggle defense. Now, I will have your new professors introduce themselves a little more."

Sirius was the first to step up. "Good morning class. As Professor Prince said, my name is Professor Black. I'm an ex-auror for the Ministry of Magic. I am also a dueling master. For the most part, I will be in charge of the physical defense."

Remus then stepped next to him. "Hello children. I'm sure you all remember who I am. I will be working with you on spell application."

The rest of the class was spent answering questions about both classes.

--

Sebastian nearly jumped out of his seat when Professor McGonagall dismissed the first-year transfiguration class. The small boy had waited impatiently for the time to end so he could see his papa. He felt a little guilty for not paying attention; however, he already knew what she was teaching and when it was time to transfigure his match to a needle, he did it flawlessly.

The small boy practically flew down the halls that lead to the dungeons. When he reached the potions classroom, the door was shut and he was forced to wait. His Ravenclaw classmates caught up about five minutes later.

"How did you get here so easily?" a girl with blonde hair asked.

"Well, my oncle and tante had to come early and my brother and I had time to explore," Sebastian answered nervously.

"Wow, you got to be here during summer holidays! What was it like?" the tall boy next to the girl asked.

"Oh…well….um…" Sebastian was saved from answering when the door leading to the potions classroom swung open.

"Get in."

The first-years all scrambled to obey. Severus stayed near the door and watched the students as they took their seats. Some were still whispering to their neighbors while some were preparing for the class. The potions master's eyes softened slightly when he caught sight of his son seating in the front row. Bracing himself for the next hour and a half, Severus strode to the front of the class.

Sebastian held his breathe as he waited for his papa to begin.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving…."

The small boy had to stop himself when a small, amused smile slipped onto his lips. 'Papa can be so traditional.'

Severus caught the small smile on his child's face and decided to play with the boy. "Mr. Prince! What would you get from adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Sebastian's jaw dropped in shock. The little boy looked into his papa's eyes and saw amusement and mirth shining through them. 'He's playing with me!'

The rest of the class watched in silent horror as the small Ravenclaw started to shake. Unknown to them, the shakes were shakes of suppressed laughter at his papa's little game.

"I believe, sir, that it would be the draught of living death," Sebastian answered in a quiet voice.

"And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Sebastian closed his little fists around his robes to keep from laughing out loud. "In the stomach of a goat, sir."

By this time, the rest of the class was starting to worry about the small boy. He was still shaking and his hands were fisted in anger and fear.

"Correct. Now, tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side in mock consideration. "They are the same."

"That is right. Ten points to Ravenclaw." Severus then looked around the classroom and saw that most students were stupidly staring at the two instead of taking notes. "Well, why aren't you writing this down?"

The rest of the period went smoothly. Sebastian was a little bored brewing the potion to cure boils. He had already mastered the potion years ago. Also, throughout the summer, Severus had tutored his son's. Both were currently working through the fifth-year material.

--

After potions, it was time for lunch. Sebastian walked straight to his brother when he spotted him.

"Hey Skat. How has your classes gone?"

"Fine. I just had papa's class."

"How did that go?"

Sebastian told Silas everything that happened. By the end of the story, Silas was laughing so hard that he nearly fell off the bench.

"My sentiments exactly. How was oncle Adrian's class?"

"I think it will be brilliant! Don't expect to laze about in that class though."

"Why?"

"You'll find out!"

--

After lunch, the two split up and headed to their afternoon classes before meeting back for dinner.

--

A knock announced the arrival of Ronald Weasley. Severus had spent a small part of two weeks creating and planning this boy's detentions. The potions master was never fond of the twerp and was going to enjoy this next month.

"Enter."

The boy stepped into the potions classroom and looked around. He was surprised to not see any cauldrons waiting to be washed, or some dead specimens to be sliced up.

"Take a seat Weasley."

Ron walked to a table near the back and loudly threw his bag on the table.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Ron scoffed at the question before snorting. "Yeah, your little brat tattled on me."

"No! You went against my directions and antagonized my children. You disrespected me and physically fought with another person."

"Whatever."

"You seemed to possess some falsehoods that night. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt and blaming it on ignorance. As your teacher, it is my duty to educate you so that those ignorance's no longer exist. Therefore, let us start at the beginning of your follies. I do believe that you called my son a baby. Sebastian in eleven years old and has been out of the category of baby for quite a while. I can only believe that your confusion is a result of your ignorance of human development. Therefore, I have multiple magi-film orbs that you will watch. Afterwards, you will write a three-feet essay on what you have learned."

"But…those things are horrible. They pull the person into the orb and experience it."

"Yes, the owner can program the orb to have you experience it in each role. For today, you will experience the child's role. You will start at the beginning and experience each stage."

"That's humiliating!"

"No, it's educational. Plus, no one, except those in the orb, will see you in a nappy," Severus said with an evil smirk on his face.

"But…but!"

"Come Mr. Weasley. I have much more important things to do tonight. I have had enough of your stalling." With that, Severus grabbed Ron and forced the orb into the boy's hand. He watched as the boy vanished into the orb and started his education on human development. The potions master picked up the orb and placed it down on his desk before starting on a stack of summer homework.

Each stage lasted five minutes externally, but about a week internally. When Ron was sucked into the orb, he found himself being born. The teen still had his memories, which made it worse for him. He experienced everything again from being fed from a bottle, wearing nappies, potty training, primary school, and puberty.

A little over an hour, the orb sitting on Severus' desk started to glow. The potions master moved the orb back onto the ground and waited for the red haired teen to appear. When he did appear, Ron was bright red in the face.

"Welcome back Mr. Weasley. You now have an hour and a half to complete your essay. I expect it to represent what you just learned."

Once the boy was finished, Severus took it from him and looked it over. "It is sufficient, you may leave. I expect you here the same time tomorrow."

The Gryffindor hurried out of the room silently cursing his professor.

--

When Severus returned to his living quarters that he shared with his father and sons, he was surprised to find Sebastian waiting on the couch. The small boy looked like he was fighting to stay awake. Tip-toeing to the boys' room, he saw Silas laying on his bed, working on some homework. He knew his father was down stair working on some paperwork.

Quietly walking to the couch, Severus sat down next to the drowsy boy and placed him in his lap.

"Hello little prince. What are you still doing awake. It is pasted ten."

Sebastian cuddled into his papa. The day had been stressful for the little boy. "I was waiting for you."

"Why was that?"

"I've never went to sleep without you."

Severus' heart melted again at this. "Well, I'm here and you need to go to sleep."

"Mm'kay."

The potions master chuckled when he saw that his youngest was already asleep in his arms. Standing up, the man carried his son into the room the boys shared. Severus laid Sebastian down on his bed and turned to Silas. "Dragon, you really should get ready for bed. You can finish your work tomorrow."

"Alright papa. I see Bas finally lost the fight with sleep."

"Yes. Go get ready. I will just change him while you are busy."

Silas headed to the bathroom to change while Severus got his youngest dressed into pajamas. When the teen returned, Severus tucked them into the bed and wished them sweet dreams.

Authors Notes: So I seriously had a professor that practiced the three-strike rule. I was always prepared for Constitutional Law because I was always worried I would be call. It really was not a bad as it sounds....you learn a lot. I hope you enjoyed Ron's first detention. I thought it would be cute to have Silas and Severus interact like that in the potions class. Severus needed to do something to help Bas relax. Anyways...like always....REVIEW!


	14. To Learn

Hello....sorry it has taken a while longer than usual for an update. I've been extremely busy! Anyways...as always....thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. The reviews have been so amazing. Without further ado....Enjoy!

--

Sebastian spent most of his time either attending classes or spending time with his family, but one afternoon, the small boy was faced with a dilemma. Silas was still in class and his papa was teaching a double period of potions. His grandpapa was called away to the ministry for another meeting with the new minister. The other Ravenclaw first years had headed to the library in an attempt to complete their new Transfiguration assignment. Although Sebastian had started talking to the young group of students, he was still uncomfortable being around the Ravenclaws.

'What should I do?' Sebastian mentally listed his possible options before deciding to go up to his favorite place in the castle and think.

The boy reached his destination quickly and let out a sigh of contentment. 'Just like it always is."

The ground was covered in a mix of old and new straw. The air held the smell of owl, fresh dew, and the woods that surrounded the castle.

Sebastian started searching through the room for his beloved owl. "Hedwig!" The white owl flew elegantly from her perch halfway up the wall and landed on the boy's shoulder. After she settled herself, she gave her master a small nip in reprimand.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to visit for a while. I've been a little busy. How is my favorite owl?"

Hedwig gave him a little nudge of forgiveness and a hoot to answer his question.

"Sorry you can not come and visit me, but you are too recognizable. I guess we will just have to visit more often up here." Sebastian gently ran his fingers through her feathers and then walked to the window that overlooked the Black Lake.

"Did you know that this is my favorite place to go when I want to think and be alone?" Sebastian causally asked his bird.

"I don't know about coming here to be alone, people are always in and out of this place. Don't you agree dear Gred?"

"Correct, Forge."

Sebastian spun around in surprise when the twins entered into his one-sided conversation. Hedwig gave an indignant squawk at the move, but soon settled herself down.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are here, young Sebastian, to send off Wheezes business. What is a fine, exuberant firstie like yourself doing here?"

"I…I'm just visiting and thinking."

The twins eyed one another at the answer. They could tell that the small boy in front of them was telling the truth, but there was something off with the whole picture.

Fred decided to break the tension that developed. "I see that you have met Lady Hedwig."

"Uh…yes. I met her when I came here this summer. She is an amazing owl."

"She is. She is Harry's owl. He received her when he was first year. You must have made quite an impression since she usually only sits on Harry's shoulder. Our brother, Ron, is Harry's best friend and even he can't get her to sit with him."

Sebastian saw the somber looks that replaced the trademark Weasley twins' grin when they mentioned Harry's name.

Hedwig was watching the scene before her and was confused. Her human was right there, yet the two red heads were saying differently. The owl gave a confused hoot and flew off Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian bit his lip in anxiety and looked down at the ground. "Well….um….maybe she was confused and thought I was him. I….I should go." The little boy did not wait to hear their replies; he quickly scurried out of the owlery and ran to his aunt and uncle's rooms.

Fred and George looked at each other in shock.

"Hedwig must have…" George trailed.

"Yeah. He couldn't possibly…."

"No. He would have told us…."

"Of course. We should just keep an eye out."

"Exactly."

--

Sebastian slammed the door connecting his aunt and uncle's rooms to his bedroom up in his grandpapa's quarters. The little boy paced his room in nervous energy before throwing himself onto his bed.

"What just happened? Oh Merlin, this is bad. Why did I have to call Hedwig? I should have just gone to the library. I'm in so much trouble. Papa is going to murder me."

"I always thought disembowelment was more effective punishment than straight out murder. More benefits for me as a potions master."

Sebastian jumped out of his bed and turned to the door. Severus was leaning causally against the doorframe with an amused smirk on his face. Sebastian didn't say a word. He simply ran to his papa and Severus lifted him up easily to perch him up on his hip.

"Now little prince, why would I want to murder you?"

"Well…..I decided to go to the owlery while you and Silas had class. I was up there talking to Hedwig when Fred and George came into the tower. They saw me with Hedwig."

Severus smiled down at his child. "That doesn't sound too bad. At least not enough for me to murder you, maybe enough to make you eat an extra helping of greens for going somewhere on your own, but not enough to murder you."

"But you don't understand. Hedwig only comes to Harry. Even Ron and Hermione can't get her to let them hold her. The twins know that….all of the Weasleys know that." Sebastian started to hyperventilate.

"Okay….okay….shh little one….you need to calm down." Severus spent the next couple of minutes trying to get his son to relax.

Sebastian gave a shuttering sigh, but finally relaxed against his papa. "What should we do?"

"Well, for the time being, let's wait and see what happens. The twin may drive me mad, but they would never spread it around if they did figure it out."

"Alright." The two sat in silence for a while and enjoyed each other's company.

"You're not really going to make me eat extra vegetables. There is no rules saying a first year cannot go to the owlery alone."

Severus lightly chuckled at the questions. "No, I won't, but I want you to say with your brother or I for the rest of the day."

"Can we go and brew something then?"

"That sounds fine."

--

Sebastian spent the rest of the week close to his family. After classes on Friday, the small boy went directly to his grandpapa and spent the rest of the afternoon with him. Albus enjoyed getting to know his grandson better while telling him stories of his birth parents and his papa.

On Saturday, Sebastian was able to talk his brother into riding their brooms. It was still too early for the quidditch season to begin or for try-outs to be held. After breakfast, the boys grabbed their things and went down to the pitch. Neither boy was paying attention to the small crowd gathering outside. The day was beautiful and many students wanted to take advantage of the warm weather.

Sebastian had just done a stunt he had been practicing since last spring when they were pulled from the air by the calls of George and Fred. Sebastian inwardly groaned at the sight but followed his brother down to the ground.

"Good morning Silas and Sebastian."

George looked over at his twin and continued. "We were wondering if you would both accompany us to the library for a short while."

Sebastian stayed silent and waited for his brother to answer. "Not that we are declining, but why should we?"

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to you about the potions assignment that is due on Monday."

"We are not in your year, we would be of no help."

Fred placed an arm over Silas' shoulders and whispered lightly. "No, but you may know something about disguise potions."

Silas and Sebastian stiffed at the statement.

George followed his twin's example and placed an arm around Sebastian's shoulder. "Or maybe it was about adoption potions."

Sebastian started to tremble and Silas pulled him against his chest. "Perhaps this conversation should be held with our papa."

Silas and Sebastian started walking back to the castle while the twins followed behind. The quartet remained silent all the way up to the headmaster's office. Silas whispered the password and was not surprised to see his grandpapa and papa sitting near the fireplace.

"Ah, Silas, Sebastian, I thought you were going to go flying."

"We were flying grandpapa, but there was a problem that we encountered."

Albus nodded his understanding. Meanwhile, Severus was watching his youngest. Sebastian was still trembling against his brother. His skin was white and his breathing harsh.

"Sebastian?"

The little boy weakly pushed against his brother and toddled over to his papa. Without waiting for an answer, Severus scooped his distraught child up and into his lap.

Severus was worried. "Silas, what happened? Why is your brother near catatonic?"

"Um….that would be because of us." Neither man had noticed the twin Weasleys.

"Misters Weasleys, please take a seat and explain." Albus conjured two extra chairs for the twins while Silas went to sit by his papa and brother.

"Well, we know that Sebastian is really Harry. We are also willing to guess that Silas is Draco Malfoy."

Sebastian whimpered at the statement and Severus started rocking the boy. Albus' twinkling eyes became serious and Silas' posture stiffened again at the words.

"And what would make you believe that?" Severus wanted to hiss but knew it would continue to unsettle his children.

Fred and George gave each other a look. Fred nodded and turned back to the group. "At first, we could only guess. When we were introduced to Sebastian and Silas, we thought it odd that our dear old potions master had children and hid them until now. But we let it go for the time being."

George picked up on the explanation. "It continued to bug us throughout this last week. On Thursday, we ran into Sebastian in the owlery. He had Hedwig on his shoulder and was petting her. It added to our suspensions because we knew that the only person Hedwig would allow to hold her is Harry. Plus Sebastian was acting panicked and worried."

"It wasn't until we saw the two flying today that we knew for sure. We were walking out the pitch to practice some beater moves when we saw Sebastian do a move that we had taught Harry last season. It was a move that we created just for him."

"Does anyone else know of your suspicions?"

"No, only a few people were close to Harry. Ron is too blind by jealousy and limelight to notice the small things. Hermione relies too much on logic, but give it time and she might suspect something."

Fred smirked at his brother. "Plus, I think she has a crush on Silas."

Silas' eyes nearly popped out his sockets at hearing this while Sebastian gave a small snicker.

Albus gave a small smile and rose from his chair. "Well my boys, I believe it would be prudent to keep this quiet. Of course, if you feel that it would be too difficult, I could always store the memories away for you."

"No sir, we will keep this a secret. We are just happy to know that Harry is safe and happy now."

"Good. Well, then good day to you both."

Once the twins left, Albus turned to his family. "I think we should continue this discussion after Sebastian has relaxed for a bit."

"I believe you are correct. If you would excuse us, we will be upstairs."

Albus gave his consent and the three went upstairs. Severus carried Sebastian into the boys' room and went directly to the rocking chair. Silas followed and sat down on his bed. Father and sons remained silent, soaking up the love and support from each other.

--

Later that night, the small family plus Adrian, Sophia, Sirius, and Remus all met in Albus' living quarters.

"Today, the Weasley twins discovered Sebastian and Silas' real identities. We need to discuss what to do about this. Also, we need to address what we should tell the world about Draco and Harry."

Sebastian and Silas' heads popped up at this. "What do you mean about Draco and Harry?"

"I mean that right now, the wizarding world has no idea what happened to the two of you. Many believe you were killed, some think you ran away, and others feel like I am hiding you. There is no closure and that makes it dangerous."

Remus had remained silent throughout the explanation but asked the question that was on everyone's tongue. "Albus, what do you propose we do?"

The old man looked directly at his grandchildren before answering. "The boys need to decide whether they want the world to know who they once were, or whether we should kill Draco and Harry to allow them to live as Silas and Sebastian."

"Remember sons, I will still love you no matter what you decide. If you wish to go back to Draco and Harry, you are still my children."

The boys stayed quiet after their papa's reassurance. Severus sensed that his children needed some more time to think about it. "Silas, why don't you and your brother go into your room and talk about it. We will be out here talking while we wait."

Silas gave his papa a relieved smile and rose to leave. Sebastian stood, walked to his brother, and grabbed his hand.

The adults were left to plan better security and protection for the boys; as well as, talk about the success of the dueling class. It was about an hour before the boys returned to the sitting room.

"We've decided."

Author's Notes: A little shorter than normal...but still a good size. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is almost finished....so brace yourselves.


	15. To Decided

So...I know that I have been away for a long time...but life has been crazy lately. This is the last chapter in this story. I tried to find a conclusion that you all may like. Thank you for all the amazing support and comments everyone left. Enjoy!

--

Silas and Sebastian were a little taken back by the nervous energy emitting from the adults when they entered. They looked over at their papa to see that he had put his mask of indifference up.

"We've made a decision."

Albus walked over to the two boys and placed a hand on both their shoulders. "What have you decided?"

Silas looked over to his brother once more for confirmation before turning to the room. "We decided to stay Silas and Sebastian forever more."

Severus relaxed at the announcement. No matter what he told his children, privately he was hoping they would stay Silas and Sebastian Snape. The potions master quickly made his way over to his sons and pulled them into a strong hug.

"However…." Everyone froze at the barely whispered word that came from Sebastian.

Severus looked down at his youngest and prompted with his own 'however.'

Sebastian looked a little uncomfortable with all the attention on him, but continued when Silas gave him a small smile and nod. "However, we want to still keep our birth parent's legacies. Therefore, we want to be formally adopted."

Silas continued afterwards. "Since we are still underage, we want a closed adoption. That way our records can only be seen by our birth parents and our papa and will be held in the hall of secrets. Legally, our names would be Silas Aleixandre Black-Prince-Snape-Dumbledore and Sebastian Sayuri Potter-Prince-Snape-Dumbledore. We would only use that on formal documents and drop them in informal settings."

The adults were silent as they contemplated the idea.

"What shall we tell the world about Draco and Harry?"

"The truth," Silas answered confidently. "Tell them that we were able to escape from Malfoy manor and went into hiding. They don't need to know that we are now Silas and Sebastian Snape."

"People will become suspicious. Draco and Harry disappear and Sebastian and Silas appear all around the same time."

"They may, but we are real. You do have two sons and we are now them. No one can fake wizarding birth certificates."

Severus seemed to think this over. He didn't want his sons to be hounded by press and fans. If the truth got into the hands of the public, that would happen. He knew that they would have to be very careful when they filed the forms at the ministry and when they announced that the boys were his and not Adrian and Sophia's.

The silence that settled over the room was interrupted when Remus spoke up. "What about Sebastian?"

"What about me?" Sebastian asked in a whisper.

"Well, if you stay Sebastian, will you have to repeat the last four years of schooling? I could imagine that you would be very bored if that was so."

"I think I could help with that."

Every eye turned to the headmaster.

"There actually two different options. The first would be to continue as we have. Sebastian would sit in the first year classes while being privately tutored the fourth year material. The second option would be to finish the de-aging process. All his memories from his first year to the end of his third year would be erased."

Everyone looked down at Sebastian after the options were presented. The small boy was trying to work out everything said. "But then I would remember nothing. What about Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus? The Weasleys? My friends?"

"You would still remember your uncles from this summer, as well as, the Weasleys. You will be able to develop new friendships with your classmates."

"I won't truly remember them." Sebastian looked close to tears at that point.

Severus kneeled down in front of his child. "Child, you don't have to finish the process. We could keep the same arrangement as before."

The small boy just shook his head in frustration.

"Okay little Prince, I do know one other thing we could do. There is a variant to the de-aging process that we could follow. It would allow you to keep certain memories of your past while completely removing others. However, you will only be allowed to keep five memories while the rest are erased forever."

Sebastian's eye filled with awe at his papa. "Really?" he whispered.

"Yes, but it will take me about a week to brew the potion. I suggest you spend that time deciding on which memories you would like to keep."

--

The week went quickly for the family. Everyone was anxious to discover what memories Sebastian would keep; however, the small boy would not tell anyone. During the week, Albus and Severus filed the adoption papers with Madame Bones with particular care on privacy. Both boys were happy to finally be acknowledged as Severus' children while still being able to keep their legacies alive.

The potion was finished on Friday and the family was planning to give it to Sebastian that evening.

Severus walked into the sitting room with the vial in his hands followed by Albus. "Are you ready Sebastian?"

The small boy looked up from the book he was reading next to his brother on the couch. "Yes, but can we do one more thing first?"

"What would that be little one?" Albus asked.

"I think we should tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the truth first. I also want to tell Hermione."

"Why is that?"

"Well…they were the first people to care about me. I think it is only right that they know the truth."

There was silence while Albus and Severus thought over the request.

Sebastian must have sensed their reluctance because he continued to explain his reasoning and begging. "Please, I know that I am not close to them now and most likely will never be; but, I know they love me like a son and I can't let them think I am missing or dead. Plus, you could make them take a wizard's oath to make them keep it quiet."

The potions master and headmaster exchanged another glance at one another before answering the request. "Alright Sebastian, we will call them now and tell them the truth."

Albus looked over to Silas, who had been quiet up until now. "Was there anyone you would like to know the truth?"

"No. I was never close to my old friends," Silas replied before whispering, "although I think I like Hermione knowing."

Sebastian snickered at his older brother.

"Shut it you."

Albus went to the fireplace to summon the Weasley parents while Severus went to collect Hermione.

--

Thirty minutes later, everyone was gathered in the sitting room. The Weasley patriarchs and Hermione had already sworn a wizard's oath and were now waiting to find out why they were called.

Albus cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "I suppose the best place to start is at the beginning. As you know, at the end of last year, Harry was kidnapped while in Hogsmeade. The wizarding world believes that the boys were either killed or still on the run after Voldemort died. What you don't know is that Harry was actually rescued two weeks later by Draco Malfoy."

Severus decided to continue from there. "It was determined before Harry was rescued that I would become his guardian due to the discovery of his home life. When Draco helped Harry escaped, they were both brought here. Harry was in a terrible condition and it took Poppy a few hours to patch him up. When he awoke the first time, he would not speak and was terrified of everything and everyone."

Albus saw the pain in his child's eyes while he was retelling the story, so he jumped in. "Harry was slowly improving. He was allowing Severus and Draco to be near him and comfort him. One day; however, Lucius Malfoy came to the castle looking for both boys. We had to quickly hide them before he reached the castle. When the man finally left, we decided that the boys needed more protection."

"I told Albus the one secret I had keep from him all these years. I told him about my wife and children."

Severus had to pause due to the gasps of surprise the confession created.

"We decided that my children would come back and attend Hogwarts."

Severus looked fondly over at Silas and Sebastian. Both boys had remained silent during the story, but smiled back at their papa when he nodded.

Molly Weasley decided to speak up at this time. "What does his children have to do with Harry and Draco?"

"Molly, my children died ten years ago in an accident."

"But that would mean…." Hermione quickly stood up from her seat and walked up to the two boys. "Harry?" she whispered like she almost couldn't believe it.

Sebastian gave her a small sad smile and whispered his own greeting, "Hi Hermione."

"Then Silas, you must be…."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about how I've treated you in the past. Do you think we could start over?" Silas reached his hand out waiting for the girl to agree or not.

A small blush crossed her checks before she grabbed his hand and shook it. "Of course."

Silas let out a relieved sigh while Sebastian giggled at his brother's reaction.

Hermione was snapped back to reality when she heard Sebastian giggle. "Oh Merlin Harry….I mean Sebastian….I am so happy you are safe. Why didn't you tell me before?"

Severus saved Sebastian from answering. "We were trying to keep this as secret as possible. The boys were given blood adoption potions turning them into my sons biologically."

"Why tell us now?" Arthur asked.

"Sebastian took a partial de-aging potion when they were blood adopted. Tonight, he is taking the other half. This will erase all his old memories from eleven onwards. He wanted you to know before he could forget."

"Oh Harry," Molly cried before scooping him up into a hug and Sebastian tense a bit at the foreign hug. When the Weasley matriarch released him, Sebastian went to sit on his papa's lap and let out a large yawn.

"Well, I think we should call this meeting to an end. Sebastian still needs to take the potion and rest."

The three said their goodbyes. Molly and Arthur flooed home while Hermione turned to walk back to her dormitory.

"Hermione, wait!" Silas called before turning a pleading eye to his papa. Severus gave a small nod and Sebastian smiled in approval.

"Yes?"

"Um…well…I was wondering…you would mind if I walked you back to Gryffindor Tower?"

Hermione blushed again but gave her consent. The two left shortly after with shy smiles on their faces.

--

Albus, Severus, and Sebastian waited until Silas returned before taking the potion. When the teen walked in he had a silly grin on his face.

"Have fun?" Sebastian snickered.

"I asked her if she would go with me into town on the next Hogsmeade weekend and she said yes."

"As much as I am happy that she said yes, I believe it is time for Sebastian to take the potion." Severus then uncorked the vial and handed it to Sebastian. "Drink it all little one."

Once Sebastian swallowed the potion, his eyes glazed over as his memories were erased. Ten minutes later, Sebastian began to stir.

"Little one, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just feel weird. Lighter, maybe?"

"What do you remember?" Albus asked quietly.

"I remember everything from this summer. I also remember the five memories I have chosen to keep."

"Will you tell us what they are?"

Sebastian simply nodded. "I remember when Hagrid came on my eleventh birthday and told me that I was a wizard and about my birth parents. I remember my train-ride during our first year. That was when I first met Ron and Hermione. I remember my first quidditch game, including papa trying to safe me."

"You saw that?" Severus asked.

"Mmmhmm….I remember the night Sirius pulled Ron into the shrieking shack. That was when I found out about Peter Pettigrew and Remus. I also remember the shock when grandpapa told us to help Sirius escape that night. Lastly, I remembered Silas during our first Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid."

Silas groaned at the last memory. "You had to remember that one?"

"Of course, the look on your face was priceless."

"Well my Dragon and little one, I do believe it is time for bed. Go get ready and I will be in to say goodnight in ten minutes."

Both boys jumped off the couch and rushed to get changed. When Severus appeared in their room, both were in bed waiting. He walked over the Sebastian's bed first and started to tuck him in. "To new beginnings, my little one."

"To new beginnings. I love you papa," Sebastian whispered close to sleep. Severus smiled down at his youngest and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you too, little prince."

Severus then walked around to his eldest's bed and started to tuck him in. "It's a new beginning for you also. Ms. Granger?"

"I like her a lot."

"I could tell. I'm happy that you found someone that you like… a lot. I love you, my Dragon."

"Love you too."

As Severus walked out of the room, he turned back towards his sons. "To a new beginning," he whispered to the world before continuing out with a smile.

FIN!


End file.
